Rios de Sangre
by Desiderius Helmschmied
Summary: Venganza, esa ha sido su motivación desde siempre, desde que su madre murió a manos de ese asesino, a manos del "Dragon", Tigresa recorrerá un camino de muerte y odio, dejando Ríos de sangre a su paso, ¿podra cambiar?, ¿recapacitara?, ¿o se perderá en un circulo de odio?. Les invito a Descubrirlo.
1. Un camino de cenizas

**Dadas las circunstancias que sucedieron a lo largo de esta semana, que mi hermana por fin me explico hoy hasta hace unas cuantas horas, no pude actualizar mi historia ni mucho menos revisar la pagina, (si no se habían enterado revisen el perfil, mi hermana explico todo ahí), para no entretenerlos un poco mas, de una vez doy aviso de que no podre subir la historia en la que estaba escribiendo hasta que la reescriba porque bueno, perdí muchos archivos y otros se dañaron, otros los perdieron mis hermanos y etc. etc. etc. así que, !Bueno les tengo otra propuesta!, esta nueva historia que empece a escribir hace dos semanas después de ver y volverme fan del anime Afro Samurai, (si no lo han visto se los recomiendo), sin duda no se si les guste, tal vez no, yo que se, eso depende de ustedes, así que, con esta historia, lamentablemente, arrancamos desde cero, nuevamente, bajo mi cargo, no se cuando Seusenhofer reescriba sus historias, pero hasta entonces, lean y comenten esta, espero sus opiniones.  
**

**Att. Helmschmied**

**Un camino de cenizas**

-¡Ahí viene, ya viene!- gritaba histérico un viejo ganso envuelto en una túnica rasgada de color café, entraba cansado y exhausto a la taberna, una mezcla de miedo, pánico y asombro lo envolvían, todos los presentes en el lugar se giraron para verlo y escuchar lo que aquel pobre infeliz tenia que decir.

-Tranquilízate y habla bien- dijo una zorra que se hallaba detrás de la barra limpiando algunos vasos y acomodando unas botellas, miro al ganso seriamente y le presto atención.

-¡Viene para acá, lo se, estoy seguro, pude ver su pelaje anaranjado con rayas negras, vi esos enormes colmillos y garras filosas, todo envuelto en una larga túnica roja y con el… con el…!- tartamudeaba al hablar, comenzó a temblar intensamente, empezó a perder la compostura y ahora parecía que deliraba, la zorra suspiro molesta y frunció el ceño.

-¡PAM!- dio un manotazo a la barra haciendo que el ganso dejase de tambalearse y temblar, la miro aun con cierto temor en sus vidriosos ojos de borracho.

-¿Con el Qué?- pregunto molesta y harta.

-¡El emblema del Guerrero!- eso hizo que todos se levantaran de las mesas sobresaltados e impresionados, con los ojos apunto de salírseles por las cuencas y al borde de destrozar lo que tuvieran frente a ellos en ese momento, algunos rompieron sus vasos apretando sus puños con fuerza, otros arañaron las mesas de madera arrancando algunas astillas, otros se limitaron a guardar silencio a pesar del asombro.

-Esa es, ella es, "La muerte carmesí"- dijo un cerdo mientras exhalaba el humo de su pipa.

-Definitivamente es ella, esa es su descripción- dijo sonriente un lobo al cual parecía invadirle una repentina felicidad, todos comenzaron a conversar y discutir sobre tal repentina aparición, ¿Qué la traería por ahí?, la zorra que al parecer era la dueña del lugar suspiro con la mirada clavaba en la barra, viendo fijamente la madera como pensando.

-Disculpe señorita pero ¿sobre quien exactamente discuten todos?- la pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos, volteo a mirar al extraño, una joven grulla que ocultaba su rostro bajo un sombrero de arroz mientras bebía una taza de té.

-¿Huh?- lo miro con una ceja alzada y con cierta incredulidad.

-¿Sobre quien discuten?-reitero su pregunta dándole un sorbo a su taza sin voltear a mirarla.

-Si escuche la pregunta, por lo que veo no es de estos rumbos ¿cierto?- el extraño asintió.

-Vera, "La muerte carmesí" es como una leyenda por estos lugares-

-¿Por qué?-

-Creo que tendré que explicarle desde el principio- la misteriosa ave volvió a asentir con la cabeza, la zorra sonrió burlonamente para si misma.

-Dos títulos, dos emblemas ancestrales, "El emblema del Guerrero" y "El emblema del Dragón", ambos podrían parecer nada mas que inservibles pedazos de tela pero realmente forman parte de una antigua leyenda, se dice que quien obtenga "El emblema del Dragón" será algo así… como un dios, poderoso, invencible, intocable, intocable salvo por alguien, aquel que tenga "El emblema del Guerrero" será el único que lo podrá retar a muerte, solo el y nadie mas, pero eso no es nada fácil pues este ultimo tiene una desventaja muy grande…-

-Solo el guerrero puede retar al Dragón, pero cualquiera puede retar al guerrero- concluyo aquella Grulla, la zorra sonrió.

-Así es- al decir esto pudo observar como el ave sonreía ligeramente.

-no me diga que piensa desafiarla-

-Suena interesante ¿no cree?- la zorra hizo una mueca mostrando su desagrado por tal idea.

-Yo me lo pensaría dos veces- dicho esto volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo, en atender su taberna.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que nuestro jefe le ha echado el visto bueno a ese bonito emblema en tu hombro nena, así que, será mejor que nos lo des- veinte lobos la rodeaban formando un circulo alrededor de ella, armados con hoces, con espadas, arcos y flechas, ella, solo con sus patas vacías y sus filosas garras, sus ojos carmesí estaban posados en el lobo frente a ella, vestido con armadura y con mazo en mano, ella solo con su ropa de siempre, sus pantalones negros sueltos y su camisa y túnica roja con bordes dorados, al parecer estaba en desventaja, el terreno árido y muerto, con apenas los troncos muertos de los arboles cuyas ramas se extendían a lo alto, sin hojas en ellas, la luz de la luna alumbraba a momentos, cuando las nubes no la obstruían, el frio y polvoso viento golpeaba en la cara con intensidad, tenia su pipa en la boca, exhalo el humo dejando que se fuera con el viento, la tomo con su pata derecha y la guardo en su túnica para después colocarse en guardia frente a sus enemigos los cuales esbozaron una burlona sonrisa en sus rostros para después reír a carcajadas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, miren muchachos, la señorita va a pelear solo con sus patas, ¡sin armas!, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- el lobo alfa reía sin parar, mas ella seguía imperturbable, su expresión era seria, dura, fría, su semblante amenazante haría estremecer hasta al mas grande gorila y al mas fuerte rinoceronte, esos lobos no tenían idea de a quien estaban por enfrentar.

-Maten a la gatita- los demás siguieron las ordenes de su líder y se lanzaron al ataque, ella sintió las cuerdas de los arcos tensarse y pudo escuchar el sonido de las flechas cortar el aire, dio un potente giro y con sus patas tomo las flechas de madera desviándolas dirigiéndolas a los lobos que se abalanzaban contra ella, estas se impactaron perforándoles la carne, los tejidos y los ojos dejando correr su sangre por el piso manchando sus cuerpos al caer fulminados al suelo sin siquiera haber tocado a su adversaria.

-¡¿Pero que demonios?! ¡Eso es imposible!- los tres arqueros estaban boquiabiertos al ver caer a siete de sus compañeros, la felina dio un salto al frente y cayo sobre uno de los tres impactando su débil cuerpo contra el suelo causando que la tierra se levantara un poco dejando un cráter con el cuerpo dentro, rápidamente dirigió tres puñetazos al abdomen, pecho y garganta del segundo destrozándole las costillas y la tráquea.

-¡Maldita!- el tercero quiso golpearla, ella tomo el arco del segundo y con el atravesó el cuello del tercer lobo arquero fulminándolo de inmediato, los demás lobos chillaron de espanto, pues toda esa escena fue tan rápida que apenas pudieron parpadear, cinco lobos arremetieron con furia por su derecha y otros cinco por su izquierda, ella dio un salto en el aire y dando un giro a la vez que sacaba sus garras comenzó a destazar a sus enemigos, primero cayeron tres, luego cuatro, después dos y finalmente clavo sus garras en el ultimo lobo en pie, saco sus garras de su pecho y este cayo mientras que la sangre brotaba de su pecho, la felina no cambio su expresión durante todo el enfrentamiento, ni un sentimiento, ni una emoción, a sus espaldas se levantaba el lobo alfa con dificultad, le había despedazado el brazo derecho y su ojo izquierdo, perdía mucha sangre.

-¿Cómo… fue… que?- escupía bastante sangre bañándose en ella y apenas apoyándose sobre su espada, ni siquiera pudieron tocarla, los acabo a todos y cado uno con extrema facilidad, ahora se daba cuenta, el emblema, de verdad merecía portar aquel emblema, sanguinaria, despiadada, cruel, el lobo se lamento de no haber visto su estupidez antes, pero solo eso podía hacer ahora, lamentarse, cayo inconsciente al suelo.

-Nada personal- contesto con su voz helada, la voz de un asesino, camino dejando atrás a los veinte lobos muertos, sus cuerpos sangrantes, tendidos sobre la fría tierra, siendo cubiertos por el polvo que arrastra el viento, enterrados junto a sus armas por el árido desierto, saco su pipa de su túnica roja y la encendió comenzando a fumar tranquilamente.

-¡Yo seré quien le arrebate ese emblema!-

-¡No, seré yo!- un lobo y un gorila discutían dentro de la taberna, ambos decían poder acabar a "la muerte carmesí".

-¡Lobo estúpido, ni siquiera podrías tocarla!- grito el gorila golpeándose el pecho.

-Y que me dices de ti gordinflón, apenas y te puedes sostener en dos patas- dojo el lobo burlonamente señalándole la enorme barriga.

-¡Ahhhhhh!, ¡are que te calles de una buena vez!- el gorila alzo su enorme puño en el aire tomando impulso para golpear al lobo el cual se coloco en guardia con los puños en alto, una sombra apareció tras la puerta del lugar y las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar al viento que recorrió y helo los cuerpos de todos los presentes como si un fantasma o un espíritu maligno acabara de entrar, los dos contendientes se giraron para ver como aquella Tigre de Bengala pasaba en medio de los dos ignorándolos por completo, el ganso de túnica café que mas parecían harapos se oculto bajo una de las mesas protegiéndose con las manos y temblando de pies a cabeza, el lobo y el gorila la miraron pasar con mucha incredulidad frente a los dos, ambos la seguían con la mirada con los puños en alto e inmóviles en su lugar, solo girando la cabeza siguiéndola, ella se acerco a la barra, su cuerpo era cubierto por su túnica roja con bordes dorados, llevaba la pipa en la boca y sacaba el humo por la nariz, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados con una mirada filosa como la de una espada, esas pupilas carmesí ardían como llamas de fuego rojo intenso, mas su semblante parecía calmado y sereno, a pesar de toda esta descripción, parecía indiferente a su alrededor.

-¿Desea algo?- pregunto la zorra con una sonrisa, toda su clientela estaba boquiabierta y un silencio sepulcral invadió el ambiente.

-Té- respondió tranquilamente y con un tono de voz bajo, pero firme, el lobo, el gorila y los demás sonrieron para comenzar a reír bajamente.

-Y yo creía que una hembra como tu tomaría algo mas… fuerte- el lobo se acerco a la barra y recargo su brazo izquierdo sobre ella, la miro fijamente, mas ella no le tomo siquiera atención al comentario.

-Aquí tiene, un Té- la zorra coloco la taza delante de ella, estaba apunto de tomarla con su mano cuando el gorila la destrozo de un puñetazo.

-No parece muy ruda, no es como me contaron- dijo acercándose a ella y respirándole en la nuca mientras sonreía desquiciadamente.

-¡No es mas que una gata!- grito alzando los puños en el aire dispuesto a soltar un ataque devastador sobre ella, se escucho el estruendo de un inmenso golpe, Tigresa le había golpeado en el rostro con extrema fuerza y velocidad antes de que el pudiera conectar el ataque, lo impresionante fue que ni siquiera se giro para encarar al gorila, no uso sus puños, uso simplemente, su cola, este salió volando fuera de la taberna y se pudo escuchar el choque de su cuerpo contra un muro, todos se asomaron por la puerta para ver al enorme primate derrotado sobre el suelo con el rostro sangrando.

-Otro- pidió nuevamente otra taza, la zorra asintió.

-Eso te costara mas, aquí nada es gratis- Tigresa no dijo nada por el comentario, abrió su túnica dejando ver un poco su cuerpo esbelto y bien delineado, el resplandor y el brillo metálico dorado deslumbro a los presentes pues en su hombro estaba el emblema del Guerrero, a muchos de los presentes se les iluminaron los ojos al verlo, de entre sus ropas saco una bolsa la cual arrojo a la barra abriéndose dejando salir varias monedas de brillante oro, el lobo a su izquierda tenia los ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

-¡Woow!, ¡gracias!- dijo la zorra recogiendo la paga y mirándola con gratitud, Tigresa se sentó en uno de los bancos, guardo su pipa y se cubrió nuevamente con su túnica roja ocultando su hombro y su cuerpo, tomo la taza y le dio un sorbo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- el lobo a su lado pregunto con curiosidad.

-Tigresa-

-Creo que yo podía haber adivinado eso ¿no crees?, ya en serio, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto con una sonrisa, Tigresa lo miro con una mirada tan seria que el lobo supo que ella hablaba en serio, el lobo soltó una leve carcajada por su torpe ocurrencia.

-Me llamo Lupo, no es por molestarla ahora linda felina, pero creo que ya sabe lo que busco- dijo mientras el se tocaba el hombro haciendo referencia al emblema, Tigresa no respondió dio otro sorbo a su té y siguió en silencio, Lupo hizo una mueca de disgusto, no sabia si se estaba burlando de el o si por otro lado lo tomaba por otro idiota, el se sentía capaz de derrotarla y no dejaría que ella lo tomara por un novato, aparto su capa negra descubriendo su armadura negra con plata que se hallaba debajo y con ella un estoque.

-veo que este no será un duelo entre una dama y un caballero- desenfundo su estoque dirigiendo su punta hacia la espalda de ella, sin previo aviso sintió como la cola de ella se envolvía en su antebrazo y con fuerza le hizo bajar su espada terminando por clavarla en el suelo de madera, su fuerza era inmensa, Lupo estaba atónito, estaba por decir algo desafiante cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe, todos menos Tigresa se giraron para ver entrar al enorme gorila que estaba de pie, sangrando del rostro, con una mirada llena de furia y rencor, comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia la barra, Tigresa le dio el ultimo trago a su taza de té mas no se volteo a encararlo a pesar de saber quien era y lo que se proponía, Lupo se aparto tomando su estoque desclavándolo del suelo y volviéndolo a enfundar, se hizo hacia atrás recargándose sobre una de las paredes mirando atento lo que estaba por suceder.

-¡¿Crees que puedes golpearme y salirte con la tuya?!- pregunto colérico.

-SI- fue la respuesta por parte de ella que hizo que el gorila estallara lleno de rabia e intentara descargar una lluvia de golpes contra ella, mas su intento se quedo en solo eso, un intento, Tigresa se impulso y se lanzo hacia atrás lanzando una poderosa patada contra el pecho del primate el cual trono con mucha intensidad pues aquel golpe le acababa de romper todas y cada una de las costillas, la felina quedo de pie frente a el, mirándolo sin emoción alguna, el gorila ahora tenia un enorme hueco en el pecho y una expresión de muerto con los ojos en blanco, Tigresa acerco su mano a su cabeza y con un solo dedo lo empujo haciendo que su enemigo cayera estruendosamente levantando algunas tablas de madera, todos ya estaban temblando de miedo y no cabían en su asombro, con las bocas abiertas y expresiones de temor.

-Lo que te di es suficiente para pagar todo esto y mas- fue el comentario de Tigresa hacia la dueña, la Zorra sonrió nerviosamente.

-S-si… por… por… supuesto- Lupo tenia una expresión seria y pensativa, meditaba la situación, había destrozado a semejante adversario en solo segundos, a pesar de esa demostración de fuerza, no estaba desanimado ni retrocedería, no cambiaria su decisión; Tigresa salía por la puerta y se alejaba del lugar.

-¡Espera!- grito el lobo saliendo tras de ella; el ambiente se relajo un poco después de su partida, se respiraba mas tranquilo, el ganso asustado salió de debajo de la mesa mas aliviado pero aun temblando solo para llevarse otro sobresalto cuando el extraño de esa mesa se levanto de golpe y sin previo aviso se dispuso a retirarse también, la Zorra miro con preocupación al sujeto, a la Grulla con la que había conversado, aun después de verla en acción se dispondría a retarla.

-¡Tienes que estar demente!- le grito la Zorra desde la barra, la Grulla esbozo una sonrisa debajo de su sombrero y no respondió, solo salió en silencio.

-Ese forastero esta muerto- dijo acertadamente el ganso.

-¡Oye, espera, solo un momento por favor!- gritaba el lobo corriendo detrás de ella hasta que por fin la alcanzo.

-¡No hemos acabado aun!- dijo desenfundando nuevamente su estoque.

-¡En guardia preciosa!- Se detuvo en seco suspiro y se giro encarando al joven lobo miro a su alrededor y recogiendo del suelo un viejo palo de madera se coloco en guardia sosteniéndolo como a una espada, Lupo alzo una ceja pero no hablo, después de lo que había visto sabia que hasta un palo en sus manos era un arma, se lanzo hacia el frente intentando atravesarla, ella bloqueo el ataque con suma facilidad y le golpeo en la nariz con el palo, el retrocedió y esta vez intento un ataque descendente, ella se hizo a un lado y le golpeo en el estomago con el palo causándole un fuerte dolor, que no lo detuvo, con fuerza, firmeza y velocidad lanzo muchos ataques contra ella, la felina esquivo y regreso cada uno de ellos, Lupo en unos momentos ya estaba cansado y adolorido, tal vez no herido, solo un poco golpeado, intento un ultimo ataque, ella golpeo su muñeca y lo desarmo, Lupo parpadeo sin saber que paso con exactitud. Tigresa lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados para después suspirar y arrojar el palo de madera aun lado y seguir su camino, el lobo de pelaje negro se acerco a recoger su estoque y lo enfundo algo decepcionado de si mismo, miro a la felina pensativo para volver a correr detrás de ella.

-¡Espérame!- grito alcanzándola y colocándose a su lado camino junto a ella.

-Espero que no te moleste que te acompañe a donde quiera que vayas, solo quiero aprender un poco de esos barbaros movimientos tuyos- Lupo le sonrió a pesar de que ella lo ignoraba.

-Sabes, no se como una chica como tu puede pelear así, matar de esa manera- Tigresa saco su pipa de su túnica, se la llevo a la boca y comenzó a fumar.

-Así que te dedicaras a fumar ¿eh?, pues aun así te seguiré todo el camino, no desistiré, será mejor que te cuides el trasero- dijo burlonamente.

El camino por las montañas era igual al del desierto, árido, muerto, sin vida, solo que mas rocoso, mas incomodo para caminar, mas difícil, no tenia mucho que había amanecido y aun así el sol golpeaba con tremenda intensidad, Tigresa caminaba a paso lento pero constante, sin mucha prisa al parecer, pero sin detenerse, Lupo la seguía, iba detrás de ella hablando hasta por los codos, a pesar de que no había respuestas de parte de ella, el seguía conversando y contando malos chistes.

-Entonces le dije, ese no es un pastel de moras, es mi esposa JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Lupo se reía solo de sus propios chistes, fuertes carcajadas se escuchaban por todas las montañas en forma de eco.

-Si, muy gracioso ¿verdad?- dijo secándose algunas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos por tanto reír, suspiro.

-Creo que ya te has dado cuenta que… uno de tus admiradores de la taberna nos ha estado siguiendo- Tigresa se detuvo de golpe.

-Espera no querrás matarlo ¿verdad?, piénsalo un poco, es solo otro infeliz, ¿Qué no te cansa matar idiotas?, vamos detente a pensar, relájate, inhala, exhala, cuenta hasta diez- Tigresa le tapo la boca, Lupo entendió la señal, un "cállate" muy preciso, se hizo aun lado y la dejo pasar.

-¡Bien, pero si ese bastardo intenta matarte y lo logra, que sepas que te lo advertí!- Los dos quedaron frente a frente, el extraño del sombrero y la Tigre de bengala.

-¿Quién eres?- lanzo la pregunta al sujeto.

-Mi nombre es Crane, Guerrera, soy el maestro de los cielos y por como puede ver, Maestro del estilo de la Grulla de Kung fu- tomo posición de batalla extendiendo sus alas, Tigresa hizo lo mismo y se preparo para la batalla.

Lupo observaba nervioso, estaba seguro de que el desenlace seria desastroso, Crane levanto vuelo y ascendió hacia las nubes para después caer en picada contra la Tigre la cual dio un salto hacia atrás buscando esquivar el peligroso pico de la Grulla, Crane vio este reflejo y cambio su dirección repentinamente siguiéndola, tratando de atravesarla como si el mismo fuera una flecha, la felina no tuvo mas opción que tomarlo por el pico y de un giro arrojarlo hacia otro lado, el ave no vio venir esta maniobra provocando que terminara chocando contra la pared de la montaña, se incorporo y con rápidos aleteos volvió a lanzarse al aire nuevamente tratando de envestir a Tigresa, ahora volaba alrededor de ella lanzando poderosas patadas y fuertes ráfagas que tenia que bloquear con sus antebrazos y redirigirlos con movimientos circulares de sus brazos, entonces vio su oportunidad, lanzo una patada lateral seguida de un poderoso zarpazo, Crane esquivo la patada pero el ataque con las garras fue inevitable, termino por ver como su ala era rasgada y sus plumas y sangre salían volando, retrocedió, ya no podría volar, se puso nervioso, Tigresa no expreso ninguna emoción ni satisfacción, nada, su filosa mirada clavada en el, le hacia estremecer, sin importarle su ala lastimada, comenzó a correr hacia ella agazapado hasta estar frente a frente nuevamente, dio un salto y comenzó a dar varias patadas laterales y giratorias, el estruendo provocado por los incesantes golpes que chocaban con las duras y fuertes palmas de ella eran audibles en todo el lugar, Tigresa comenzaba a hartarse dio un brinco hacia atrás, abrió un poco el compas y comenzó a bloquear las patadas de el con las suyas, era toda una exhibición, ambos se bloqueaban mutuamente, giraban una y otra vez intentando acertar una patada en el rostro del otro pero solo lograban hacer chocar sus piernas, Crane comenzaba a cansarse, sus delgadas y esbeltas piernas no soportarían mucho mas, aquellos músculos estaban mas que el limite y ella parecía incansable, aprovecho una apertura, flexiono su pierna al momento de chocar con la de ella aprisionándola en un fuerte agarre, ambos quedaron con las dos piernas en el aire y sobre un solo pie.

-¡Alas de justicia!- lanzo una poderosa ráfaga a quemarropa, sintió como la felina se salía de su agarre y era impulsada hacia atrás, Crane sonrió con satisfacción, después cayo de rodillas, su ala sangraba cada vez mas y sus piernas le punzaban horriblemente, en ese momento creía haberla derrotado mas cuando se disipo la nube de polvo vio con enojo y frustración como ella seguía de pie, inamovible como una montaña.

En ese momento supo que en su estado no ganaría, la defensa de ella era perfecta, su piel era extremadamente dura, sus músculos parecían masas de hierro, solo le quedo una opción, un ataque suicida, no le importaba morir en aquel combate, si moría, no moriría solo, se la llevaría con el, estaba decidido, se puso de pie y arrojo su sombrero aun lado.

-¡Lanza Divina!- dio un poderoso y ultimo salto en el aire extendiendo sus alas, llegando hasta los mas alto, y cayendo en picada dio una patada con ambas piernas al aire tomando un impulso tremendo, Tigresa no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, solo pudo ver la estela de color azul que dejo a su paso para después sentir en carne propia como su pico le acababa de atravesar el pecho perforándole los tejidos y pasándole a unos centímetros de su corazón, escupió un chorro de sangre de su boca, la fuerza y la velocidad que había tomado al impulsarse fue tal que no lo pudo evitar, fue demasiado rápido, tomo con sus patas el cuerpo y se lo saco del pecho arrojándolo con furia contra el suelo rocoso.

-Jajajajajajajaja, no creías que… te dejaría salir… ilesa… ¿verdad?...- Crane estaba desecho, peor que ella, sus alas se habían destrozado y ni hablar de sus frágiles piernas que ahora estaban rotas, sus músculos se habían desgarrado hasta hacerse pedazos, fue un ataque muy poderoso, la misma felina lo admitía pues en todos sus años nada, ni las flechas ni las espadas habían logrado atravesar su cuerpo, ahora ese extraño, esa ave lo había logrado, atravesó su defensa de hierro ¡con su propio cuerpo!, Tigresa estaba por caer de espaldas cuando Lupo la sostuvo y evito que se desplomara al acantilado.

-¡Vamos mujer, resiste, no te mueras!- gritaba Lupo, miro a Crane, en el suelo, su sangre alrededor de su cuerpo, estaba inconsciente, el daño en su cuerpo fue tremendo y aun así seguía vivo, podía verle respirar, pero ya no era una amenaza, ahora necesitaba preocuparse por ella.

-Venga, levántate, te voy a ayudar, después de todo, perdonarme la vida es un favor que tengo que regresar- paso el brazo de Tigresa por su cuello y la ayudo a ponerse en pie sirviéndole de apoyo, aun así, ella perdía el conocimiento por la perdida de sangre, su visión se tornaba borrosa, una niebla oscura la cubría y sentía un frio intenso, poco a poco se desvanecía, ahora solo escuchaba débilmente la voz de Lupo.

-Venga nena… vamos… ¡resiste!...- fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar antes de que se desvaneciera en la oscuridad, sintió el frio, la soledad.

"_Lloraba, sollozaba y gimoteaba mientras buscaba secarse las lagrimas con sus pequeñas patitas, una linda y pequeña felina, una Tigre de bengala de unos cinco años tal vez, las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y humedecían su pelaje anaranjado, con tristeza y mucho pesar._

_-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto una voz fuerte y grave, la pequeña se giro para ver de pie a aquella Tigre de bengala, grande e imponente, ella estaba debajo de un árbol, esperando que la sombra de este cubriera sus penas._

_-Los niños… los otros niños… del pueblo…- decía gimoteando la pequeña gatita, la Tigre la miro con intriga._

_-¿Te han hecho algo?- pregunto intrigada._

_-No…- respondió._

_-Entonces ¿que tienen ellos que ver con que estés llorando?-_

_-Ellos dicen… dicen que… que soy hija… de una asesina- miro a la felina con una mirada profundamente llena de tristeza y hasta cierto punto incertidumbre, la Tigre la miro seriamente a los ojos._

_-Pues tienen razón- la pequeña sintió como su corazón se partía en pedazos y un fuerte dolor invadía su pequeño pecho, la angustia y el temor la invadió, las lagrimas brotaron con mas intensidad y su respiración se dificulto, se le hizo un tremendo nudo en la garganta; la Tigre se quito su capa que cubría su cuerpo y revelo dos grandes y brillantes emblemas en sus hombros._

_-Este es el Emblema del Guerrero- dijo señalando su hombro izquierdo – Este es el emblema del Dragón- dijo señalando su hombro derecho._

_-Quien posea uno de ellos, por no decir ambos, estará destinado a ser reconocido como el mejor, como el supremo, como un dios, pero todo reconocimiento y todo titulo conllevan una carga, una muy pesada que llevo en los hombros, muchos han buscado obtenerlos y ser reconocidos, muchos han muerto por intentar conseguirlos, han buscado matarme y he terminado por matarles, eso es algo que deberás aprender, en esta vida, hay caminos hechos de cenizas-_

_**Siempre me costo trabajo encajar en otro lugar que no fuera con mi familia, quizá era por mis colmillos, ó por mis garras, por mi pelaje naranja rayado con negro ó mis extraños ojos carmín, siempre que quería jugar con otros niños huían de mi, hasta los adultos me temían, un simple "hola" y huían despavoridos, siempre los odie por eso, ¿Qué tenia de malo?, ¿Por qué me tenían miedo?, cada día me sentaba debajo de aquel árbol a llorar mi soledad, mi tristeza y la agonía de mi pobre alma, de mi pobre ser, era una pequeña, una niña y aun así, todos me odiaban, me repudiaban por algo, nunca les había hecho nada a nadie, entonces ¿por que?, ¿por que no me aceptaban?, miraba mis colmillos en el reflejo de los estanques y de los ríos, miraba mis pequeñas garras afiladas, de vez en cuando las clavaba en la madera de los arboles, ¡eso!, golpear los arboles me calmaba, cada día los golpeaba hasta que los nudillos y las palmas me sangraran, mamá decía que un día me quedaría sin patas, me los rompería o alguna otra cosa, yo solo pensaba en que eso me haría fuerte un día, cuanta razón, el único problema es que ahora, no siento nada, ni el calor del fuego, ni el calor del sol que alumbra todos los días, ni la calidez de otras manos tocando las mías, es como si trajera guantes de hierro, solo siento frió, solo siento dureza.**_

_**Mamá decía que habíamos nacido para matar, por eso nuestra apariencia, por eso nuestros instintos, nuestros reflejos, nuestra fuerza, por un tiempo decidí no creerlo, quería ser suave como esos conejos, tierna como esos lindos cerdo, quería ser agradable y amistosa, tener familia numerosa y muchos amigos, quería ser algo mas que una asesina, que una tigre, me odie por mucho tiempo, odie mi apariencia, mi aspecto amenazante y a veces aterrador, me odie tanto que no soportaba ver mi reflejo, por dentro sentía que yo era alguien mas, pero eso fue hace tantos años, que hoy simplemente me acepto como soy, como debí ser siempre, como soy ahora y como seré mañana; mamá, tenias razón, en esta vida hay caminos… hechos de ceniza, ceniza que deja el fuego que arde en mi, que lo consume y lo quema y que queda a mi paso, como una larga sombra, como un gran peso en mis hombros, un destino que tendré que afrontar y soportar, un destino lleno de pesar y cubierto de sangre"**_

Abrió lentamente los ojos, despertó mirando un techo de madera, respirando al aroma del pasto y de las flores, del aire del campo y de la naturaleza, inhalo despacio, sentía un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho, aun se sentía débil y cansada, comenzó por mover los dedos de sus patas, movió poco a poco sus brazos y luego sus piernas, intento incorporarse pero solo consiguió volver a acostarse por el dolor, estaba desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba, solo con las vendas cubriendo sus senos y su herida, al sentir eso se alarmo al no sentir en su hombro derecho el emblema, intento levantarse nuevamente.

-¡¿Hey que haces?!- reconoció perfectamente la voz molesta de él para después sentir sus manos posarse en sus hombros obligándola a recostarse nuevamente, esbozo una mueca de disgusto pero no tenia fuerzas para oponérsele.

-Me alegra de que hayas despertado, sabia que eras fuerte, ¡lo sabia!, no podías morir por ese bastardo, pero ahora necesitas descansar- dijo sonriente el lobo mirándola aliviado.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto débilmente.

-¡Al fin te dignas a hablar conmigo!- grito emocionado, ella lo miro molesta.

-Esta bien, no te enojes, después de que… bueno, saliste herida, te cargué heroicamente y te traje hasta este valle al otro lado de las montañas, por poco y no llegamos Jeje, para tu suerte, alguien nos recibió cordialmente en su casa y se ofreció a curarte las heridas- Tigresa giro la cabeza en dirección contraria a el, miro por la ventana, un gran campo floreado se extendía a lo largo de todo el lugar, era hermoso, rara vez ella se sentía cómoda en un lugar como ese, le transmitía paz y comodidad, algo muy extraño para ella, pero que disfrutaba cada vez que podía.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?- pregunto con su tono de voz frio característico.

-Le perdonaste la vida a este pobre lobo desgraciado e infeliz, pudiste haberme matado pero no lo hiciste, era algo que te tenía que devolver-

-Tonto, pudiste quedarte el emblema-

-No habría sido justo, aprovecharme de alguien moribundo es bajo, ¡hasta para mi!-

-Tonto-

-Ja, me alegra que por fin conversemos, ¿soñaste lindo?- Lupo tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro mientras que Tigresa no respondió pues seguía mirando al campo, Lupo capto la negativa de ella sobre hablar de sus sueños, había dormido tres días, durante los cuales murmuraba cosas extrañas, incomprensibles, el se moría de curiosidad por saber que, pero era la privacidad de la vida de ella.

-Toma- dijo sacando de entre su capa y armadura el pedazo brillante de tela con el emblema del guerrero.

-Te lo quite para evitar problemas, ten lo de vuelta- Tigresa extendió su mano y levantándose un poco volvió a colocárselo.

-Aunque me lo quites, tendré siempre problemas-

-¿A que te refieres?- ese comentario dejo algo extrañado a Lupo.

-Mi apariencia, siempre término causando problemas por ella-

-Ah, te entiendo, tú eres una Tigre, yo un Lobo, parece que es normal que atraigamos a los problemas, bueno, te dejo descansar, trata de hacerme caso y no te levantes- dicho esto la dejo sola.

"_**¿Por qué te perdone la vida?, ahora que lo pienso bien, ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso me he ablandado , ¿sentí lastima por ti?, ¿Qué fue?, quizá el destino, de haberte matado yo también habría muerto en aquel enfrentamiento, no estaría aquí, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?, ¿Lupo?, si, era Lupo, vaya lobo mas molesto el que me he encontrado, pero bueno, hacia mucho que no… conversaba con alguien"**_

Tigresa se incorporo con dificultad, respirar le costaba, le dolía, se puso de pie a pesar de no tener todo su equilibrio, dio unos pasos y se aproximo a la ventana, respiro el fresco aire del campo, se relajo, después de lo sucedido tendría que entrenar mas duro, ser mas fuerte, si ese tal Crane estuvo a punto de matarla, aun no estaba lista, en ese momento escucho como la puerta se abría, dejando ver a un panda vestido con un pantalón tipo short de color negro y una camisa blanca de mangas largas, su ropa hacia juego con su pelaje, Tigresa abrió completamente los ojos dejando ver el color ámbar que rodeaba sus pupilas rojas, su expresión cambio, paso de estar completamente seria a una mas relajada, al parecer, estaba sorprendida de ver a tan extraño ejemplar vivo.

-Veo que ya has despertado, aunque no deberías estar de pie- dijo esbozándole la sonrisa mas grande y cálida que haya visto, demostraba amabilidad y simpatía, una calidez que nunca antes había sentido, no supo que responder, solo se le quedo mirando, perpleja, inmóvil y un poco nerviosa, algo dentro de ella despertaba y se revolvía en su interior, era un sentimiento agradable, sonrió ligeramente.

-Si, gracias por…-

-No hay nada que agradecer, era lo correcto, mi nombre es Po por cierto, te traje tus ropas, ya están limpias- le extendió su camisa y su túnica rojiza además de otros pantalones.

-Te dejare que te cambies, si necesitas algo grita ¡PAAAAANDAAAAA! y vendré de inmediato- Tigresa extrañamente le divirtió tal comentario, no se rio pero no dejo que esa sonrisa diminuta se le borrara del rostro, hacia muchos años que no veía un panda, prácticamente desde que era una niña, ya en aquel entonces les guardaba mucho afecto a tan regordeta y alegre especie, miro sus prendas y comenzó a vestirse, Lupo tenia razón aun tenia que descansar, pero caminar y conocer el lugar no le vendría mal, al estar lista salió de la habitación y pudo apreciar mejor la casa donde se encontraba, hecha de bambú hasta los cimientos, con pisos, paredes y techos de madera recubriendo el interior, el aroma era indescriptible, algo que no había olido en mucho tiempo, camino por el pasillo hasta dar con la sala de estar donde Lupo parecía pelear con su estoque en mano con un ser imaginario sacado de su imaginación aventurera.

-¡Aja, ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes?, en guardia, Ah, Ja, toma!- gritaba con emoción.

-Deberías ponerte a practicar con un oponente de verdad- al escuchar su voz se distrajo y sobresaltado, sin querer, soltó su arma.

-Creí decirte que descansaras- dijo cruzado de brazos fingiendo molestia en su voz.

-¿Por que hacerte caso?-

-Sabes, me gustas mas cuando hablas, pareces menos…- decía burlonamente.

-¿Menos que?-

-Olvídalo-contesto mientras recogía su estoque.

-¿A donde se fue el panda?-

-No se bien, creo que al campo- respondió sin mucho interés, Tigresa vio la puerta se dirigió a ella y salió, Lupo no le tomo importancia, se aseguro de que se había alejado y volvió a empezar a "practicar" con su adversario imaginario.

El pueblo era grande, hermosas casas habían sido construidas, había campos de cultivo, un rio que cruzaba por un lado y alrededor de todo un enorme bosque de bambú, protegiéndolos, ocultándolos, dándoles paz y tranquilidad a la gente, Tigresa se relajo bastante, se sintió aliviada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía descansar y dejar de estar alerta todo el tiempo, camino por las calles empedradas, muchos la veían extrañados, como juzgándola, preguntándose que la traía por ahí, ella simplemente los ignoro, había conejos, cerdos, antílopes, gansos y otros mas, no era de extrañarse que miraran con desconfianza a un Tigre paseándose por su aldea.

En lo mas oscuro de las montañas, cubiertas por la nieve y el hielo, el desierto helado se extendía desde las bases hasta la cima, el frio viento congelaba a cualquiera que intentara cruzarlas y aun así, en su profundidad, en lo alto, había cuatro grandes y enormes casas de piedra, alzándose junto a las montañas, como castillos, dentro del mas grande y alto, se llevaba acabo una reunión, las antorchas alumbraban los pasajes, las llamas y el fuego mantenían caliente el lugar, los ahí reunidos prestaban atención, había cientos de lobos, vestidos con elegantes armaduras negras y armados con lanzas, espadas, alabardas, mazos y un arsenal innumerable, los altos techos dejaban ver la enormidad del sitio pues en ellos habían esculturas de oro de dragones mirando hacia la tierra, y el frente de ellos una gran plataforma donde ahora se posaba su líder, un pavorreal de color blanco, vestido con ropas de su mismo color, los lobos comenzaron a aullar recibiendo a su señor entre festejos y gritos de alegría y emoción, pronto el pavorreal los hizo callar.

-Hoy los he reunido, los he llamado ante mi para organizarnos, ¡para fortalecernos y crecer!, durante años la orden del Sol Rojo se ha dedicado a la protección, al resguardo de las mas poderosas armas, de los mas antiguos objetos, delas grandes reliquias del pasado, con un único fin, preservar la paz en el mundo y ¡Aumentar nuestro poder!- los lobos gritaron emocionados.

-Ahora solo nos falta conseguir una ultima cosa, ¡El emblema del Dragón!, pero para ello necesitamos antes arrebatar ¡El emblema del Guerrero!, solo así nos enfrentaremos al que todos llaman el mejor asesino del mundo, ¡Un Dios!, solo así se realizara nuestro destino de grandeza-

-¡EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!- gritaron completamente locos de la emoción y de la ambición, el pavorreal salió de la plataforma tranquilamente, camino un poco hasta toparse con un lobo al cual le faltaba el brazo derecho y el ojo izquierdo, este se arrodillo ante el.

-Mi Lord, mis hombres están listos-

-Espero que esta vez logren su objetivo, no quiero otro fallo como la ultima vez- sonó amenazador, el lobo asintió con la cabeza.

-Esta vez, no tendrá escapatoria, uno de nuestros hombres esta ahora mismo con ella, esta herida y la tomaremos por sorpresa-

-Eso espero, de otra manera, tu cuerpo sin vida servirá para darle de comer a toda la manada-

-Si, Lord Shen-

Tigresa camino atravez del bosque de bambú, siguiendo el rio, escuchando el correr del agua, meditando un poco sobre si misma, hasta que se detuvo frente a un pequeño estanque que atravesaba el rio, ahí encontró un buen lugar para meditar apropiadamente, se subió sobre una de las rocas y se coloco en posición de loto.

"_Era una enorme montaña, empinada, alzándose hasta lo alto, como una gran aguja que se clavaba en el cielo, alrededor de ella, había esculpidas grandes imágenes de seres fantásticos, de poderosos Dragones que se enroscaban alrededor de ella, ascendiendo hasta la cima, en la punta había un gran templo, decorado con lámparas de papel que iluminaban su belleza, hecho de madera detallada, con ofrendas y velas, con un aroma tan exquisito que ahí se respiraba la mas grande paz, la punta que une la tierra y el cielo, el lugar donde los dioses bajaron en el pasado, ahí, se encontraban dos felinas, dos Tigres, una pequeña, otra mayor, madre e hija, la pequeña criatura la tomaba de la mano y la mayor la sujetaba con fuerza, miraba al frente con seriedad, pronto apareció una figura envuelta en sombras, su capa negra lo cubría casi en su totalidad, solo su rostro era visible, un Tigre siberiano de pelaje blanco brillante, con una cicatriz cruzándole todo el rostro y una sonrisa, esa sonrisa demente, desquiciada, siempre presente, a la pequeña nunca se le borraría de su mente._

_-Espera aquí hija, esto será rápido- soltó su pequeña pata y avanzo, la gatita no sabia que sucedía, ¿Quién era el?, ¿Qué estaba por suceder?, ¿Qué?- los dos felinos quedaron frente a frente._

_-Eh vuelto princesa, he vuelto mi reina- dijo burlonamente el tigre, de forma arrogante y orgullosa._

_-No soy nadie para ti, ni tu para mi, espero que estés listo, esta vez, no saldrás vivo- dicho esto la felina se coloco en guardia y saco sus filosas garras, el Tigre sonrió aun mas, sus largos colmillos brillaban confundiéndose con el color de su pelaje, el sol se escondía en el horizonte dejando verla luz anaranjada cubriendo la escena._

_Ella se lanzo al ataque, dando giros y rápidas vueltas con las garras parecía cortar el mismo aire, el Tigre solo retrocedía evitando cualquier contacto, escapando a cualquier golpe, pero no duro mucho así, ella cambio de repente y apoyando una pierna en el suelo se impulso hacia el frente logrando conectarle una patada que lo mando con fuerza contra una pared de piedra, el estruendo hizo estremecer a la pequeña cría la cual temblaba temiendo por la vida de su madre, la Tigre volteo a ver a su pequeña hija, tan solo se distrajo un momento, eso fue suficiente para el felino siberiano el cual se lanzo con las garras extendidas dispuesto a enterrárselas en el corazón, apenas lo logro esquivar agachándose y evitando el impacto, quedando debajo de el se levanto con los puños en alto conectándole un devastador ataque en el abdomen lanzándolo hacia arriba y dando un brinco se elevo comenzando a golpearlo repetidamente en el aire, el gato no se podía defender, ella lo estaba superando, la pequeña sonrió al ver la fuerza de su madre la cual pronto mando al Tigre contra el suelo de una patada, el golpe fue sonoro, dejo incluso un gran cráter que levanto polvo y tierra, dentro quedo el Tigre sangrante pero extrañamente sonriente._

_-mmmpppjajajajajajAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡¿eso es todo?!- de un brinco se incorporo y se volvió a lanzar sobre ella, la Tigre ya estaba harta, junto ambas palmas, tenso cada uno de sus músculos y de dispuso a lanzar un devastador ataque._

_-¡Golpe de Fuego!- el Tigre ensancho esa maldita expresión de locura al verla dispuesta a matarlo._

_-¡Daño Inverso!- la Tigre abrió los ojos incrédula y petrificada del miedo, pero ya era tarde el poderoso y mortal golpe dio de lleno en el cuerpo de el, mas no se estremeció ni siquiera lo sintió, quedo de pie frente a ella, la felina sintió como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su boca, de su nariz, de sus ojos y orejas, sintió sus costillas hacerse polvo y su piel y pelaje quemarse y arder._

_-Ma… má…- la pequeña no sabia que pasaba con su madre, unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y cayeron por sus mejillas hasta el suelo._

_-Gata estúpida- de un zarpazo termino el trabajo, el cuerpo sin vida de su madre cayo golpeándose contra el suelo._

_-¡MAMÁ!- grito presa del pánico, el horror y la tristeza, el felino se agacho y le arranco de los brazos ambos emblemas, el se coloco El Emblema del Dragón felizmente. _

_-Al fin, por fin ¡ES MIO!-grito triunfal mientras reía a carcajadas sonoras y estrepitosas, de un verdadero asesino, la pequeña corrió a donde estaba el cuerpo de su madre, pudo ver sus ojos vidriosos color ámbar, apagarse, desvanecerse, irse para siempre abandonándola dejándola sola a su suerte, la pequeña abrazo su cuerpo y se mancho de sangre, de la sangre de su madre, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras repetía "mami, mami, no me dejes mami", el asesino se rio de tal escena._

_-Que conmovedor, lamento que hayas visto esto, pero escucha, te tengo una oportunidad- le arrojo uno de los dos emblemas el cual cayo y quedo en el charco de sangre._

_-Cuando estés lista para desafiar a un dios, estaré esperándote- dicho esto se marcho, la dejo, desconsolada, destrozada, sola, sola frente aun mundo frio y cruel, la pequeña se aferraba al cuerpo de su madre, no la soltaba, aun sentía su calor, pedía que todo fuera un sueño, una pesadilla y que al despertar ella estuviera ahí, jugando con ella, acompañándola, queriéndola, amándola, pero mientras mas se aferraba mas se daba cuenta que eso era la realidad, había visto morir a su madre; vio el emblema cubierto de sangre, en el suelo, esperándola, a que lo tomara._

"_-Este es el emblema del Guerrero-"_

"_-Una carga muy pesada-"_

"_-Un camino hecho de cenizas-"_

_Se soltó, se acerco y lo tomo entre sus patitas, con su pelaje húmedo y cubierto de lágrimas y sangre, lo miro al principio con repulsión, con desprecio, pero después lo vio como un recuerdo, como un regalo o un obsequio, de su madre, después de todo, eso, ese maldito pedazo de tela le permitiría lo único que ahora quería, venganza, vengar a su difunta madre, abrazo con fuerza aquel emblema, sabiendo que ahora su camino estaría hecho de cenizas, residuos de un fuego de rencor y odio"_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, tenía su mirada fija en el agua del estanque, se sintió extrañada al revivir aquel trágico recuerdo, acerco sus manos a sus mejillas y pudo sentir como esta estaba húmeda y como algunas lagrimas aun brotaban de sus ojos, sintió una presencia tras de ella, se giro un poco y vio al panda mirándola a sus espaldas.

-Parece que te interrumpí mientras tenias un sueño, disculpa- Tigresa le dio la espalda y se seco las lagrimas antes de que el se diera cuenta, Po se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado sobre la roca, en pose meditativa y cerrando los ojos, Tigresa lo miro extrañada pero no le tomo importancia y al igual que el volvió a su meditación.

"_La pequeña lloraba desconsoladamente debajo de aquel árbol, siendo cubierta por su sombra y solamente acompañada por el viento, en su soledad pudo escuchar algunos pasos sobre la hierba, alguien se acercaba a donde ella estaba, asustada no se movió, aguardo acurrucada bajo el árbol a quien quiera que fuese se marchara o no la viera, el ruido se hacia mas fuerte y parecía estar mas cerca, de pronto escucho como se detuvo, afino su oído y pronto escucho como se sentó en la hierba, escucho la espalda del extraño recargarse sobre el tronco, abrió los ojos pero no vio a nadie a su lado, supuso que estaría del otro lado del árbol recibiendo los rayos del sol mientras que ella prefería ocultarse, comenzó a sentir curiosidad, comenzó a preguntarse ¿Quién era?, ¿Cómo era?, ¿seria bueno con ella?, ó, por en cambio, seria como todos los demás, muchas preguntas mas se escribían en su cabeza y conforme pasaban los minutos la curiosidad aumentaba, comenzó a escuchar como bostezaba y empezaba a roncar, se había quedado dormido, esa fue su oportunidad, se levanto y lentamente rodeo el árbol, asegurándose de no hacer ruido al pisar la hierba, asomo su pequeña cabeza y lo que vio la desconcertó, era una gran bola de pelo color negro y blanco, roncaba tranquila y felizmente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Tigresa se aproximo a el y lo miro de cerca, sus pequeñas orejas, sus regordetes brazos y pequeñas piernitas y su enorme y redonda barriga, Tigresa sonrió divertida al ver a tan graciosa criatura, nunca antes había visto a alguien igual, se sentó frente a el mirándolo con suma curiosidad, ¿Cuál seria su nombre?, ¿se asustaría de ella?, su inseguridad se hizo presente y nuevamente se deprimió y sumió en su tristeza y dolor, jugaba con sus patitas y miraba sus pequeñas garras, seguramente lo mejor seria que ella se fuera antes de que despertara, mas estando pensativa no escucho cuando empezó a despertar de su sueño, dio un gran bostezo y froto sus pequeños ojos, Tigresa se quedo inmóvil sin saber que hacer, mirándolo petrificada, el pequeño abrió sus ojos y ella miro sus pupilas color verde, un verde jade brillante y resplandeciente que se clavaron en los de ella y la miraban con intriga._

_-Hola- dijo esbozando una sonrisa de amabilidad, Tigresa no supo que responder era el primero que no… que no huía o se asustaba de ella, el pequeño la miraba alegre y sin preocupación alguna, ella seguía incrédula._

_-Ho… ola…- respondió tímidamente._

_-Dime, ¿Cuáles tu nombre?, el mio es…-_

_El recuerdo comenzaba a verse borroso y distante, algo le afectaba y no sabia que era, algo lo comenzó a bloquear._

_-…el mio es…- comenzó a dolerle la cabeza._

_-… el mio es… es… ES…-" _

Abrió los ojos y despertó nuevamente frente al estanque, desconcertada y perdida mas su expresión no cambiaba, a pesar de todo, sus emociones estaban bajo completo control, fue quizá por eso que trato de olvidar esos recuerdos, sombras del pasado, cenizas esparcidas en el tiempo, difusas y olvidadas, nada mas que niebla; miro a su lado y no vio al panda, fue cuando se percato que ya estaba oscureciendo, debió haberse ido a su casa, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, esta vez fueron sus heridas, le costaba respirar pues aun sentía esa opresión, le costo levantarse y se tambaleo un poco al estar de pie, aun mareada y débil camino por el bosque de bambú hasta el pueblo siguiendo el rio.

Desde lo alto de aquellos altos tallos de bambú se sujetaba un primate, vigilando atentamente a la felina que caminaba con cierta dificultad, sonrió diabólicamente y la siguió en silencio.

Tigresa pudo escuchar movimientos en el aire, ligeros y suaves pero audibles para su increíble audición, permaneció serena y calmada, avanzando lentamente, no estaba en perfectas condiciones como para luchar, pero si podía defenderse por lo menos lo suficiente, se molesto un poco al saber que su tranquilidad desaparecía, nuevamente tenia que estar alerta.

Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que el misterioso individuo decidió salir, de un salto y una voltereta cayo justo frente a ella, era un Mono vestido con pantalones cafés, con cinturón y brazaletes de cuero grueso, la miro desafiante y lleno de confianza la encaro.

-Mucho gusto "Muerte Carmesí", no sabe lo difícil que fue seguirle, pero ahora, estamos frente a frente- se puso en guardia a la vez que se levantaba con su cola.

-Te atreves a desafiarme y ni siquiera se el nombre de a quien estoy por matar- se puso en posición de flecha dejando que su túnica se hiciera aun lado descubriendo el brillante emblema, los ojos de el primate se clavaron en el, Tigresa aprovecho su distracción y sin previo aviso se lanzo sobre el, este dio un salto con su cola y evito el golpe, Tigresa cayo en cuatro patas sin saber a donde se había ido, de inmediato sintió dos fuertes patadas en su espalda, salió disparada hacia el frente cayendo y golpeándose contra el suelo, intento levantarse pero sus heridas eran un lastre, cadenas de dolor que le impedían moverse, con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie solo para ver varias patadas dirigirse a ella, con su palma comenzó a bloquearlas y a retroceder.

-Me llamo Mono, no era difícil de adivinar, pero creo que tienes razón, era necesario saber el nombre… ¡de quien te hará caer!- con su cola se impulso y lanzo una patada con ambas piernas justo en el pecho de Tigresa, el inmenso dolor recorrió su cuerpo entero, pero la furia y la adrenalina corrieron por su sangre e instintivamente lo tomo por las piernas y levantándolo en el aire lo golpeo contra el suelo dejando un cráter de tierra donde se había impactado, aturdida y lastimada retrocedió, sentía como su pecho sangraba nuevamente, la profunda herida se acababa de abrir nuevamente, sintió el liquido caliente y rojo mojar su camisa y su túnica, cayo de rodillas mientras se sujetaba el pecho.

-No deberías bajar la guardia- el mono le acomodo una fuerte patada voladora en el rostro, pero el sintió ms dolor que ella, su cuerpo ahora era mas duro que una piedra, Mono retrocedió mientras sobaba su pierna adolorida, Tigresa se levanto con una mirada llena de fuerza de voluntad.

-Tu eres el que no debería confiarse demasiado- Tigresa lanzo puñetazos rápidos y certeros al rostro, Mono buscaba esquivarlos y bloquearlos con sus antebrazos, sin darse cuenta ella lo estaba acorralando entre los bambús, intento lanzarle una patada a la felina pero un tallo se lo impidió, en su distracción Tigresa le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que hizo que volviera a concentrarse en su combate, pero empezó a perder concentración, los golpes entraban de lleno en su rostro y comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, solo podía ver los puños de ella acercarse y a veces fintarlo distrayéndolo para darle otro golpe en el rostro, Mono quería usar sus piernas pero los tallos del bambú impedían siquiera que pudiera lanzar una patada, se golpeaba contra ellos, de un momento a otro salió disparado y cayo en el suelo sangrando por la nariz y la boca, tenia muchos moretones en el rostro, Tigresa lo miro con cierto enojo, Mono no lo podía creer como era posible que ella herida pudiera mas que el, furioso se levanto de un salto y esta vez midió su entorno, aprovechando los bambús se impulso saltando dispuesto a lanzar una mortal patada al pecho con ambas piernas, Tigresa no le dio otra oportunidad, atrapo sus piernas y girándolo dejándolo con la cabeza bocabajo lo estrello contra el suelo.

-"CRACK"- puedo escucharse como su cuello se rompió al impactarse contra la tierra, sintió como sus músculos se relajaron completamente, no estaba muerto, pero ya no podía pelear, Tigresa soltó su cuerpo dejándolo en el piso, comenzó a sentirse mareada y con nauseas, escupió sangre en el suelo, toco su nariz y se percato de que sangraba, pronto se debilito y cayo herida nuevamente.

**Espero les haya gustado, ahora les aviso, probablemente suba capítulos cada semana o cada dos, dependerá de mis tareas y otras responsabilidades, (estudiar ingeniería no es fácil, en la militar, menos), hasta entonces y disculpen que las demás historias hayan sido borradas por unos idiotas que no saben lo que es privacidad, sin otra cosa que decir, los veo luego.**

**A por cierto si encuentran errores de gramática y ortografía, incluso errores de coherencia, avísenme y los corregiré de inmediato **


	2. Fuegos Fatuos

**Aquí reportándose León, con nuevo capitulo y agradeciendo a los que comentaron, para ustedes aquí esta el segundo capitulo de lo que de una vez aviso, sera una corta historia, de unos cinco capítulos tal vez seis, pero ya después hablaremos de segundas partes.****  
**

**Att. J. León**

* * *

**Kung fu panda y sus personajes son propiedad de Dreamworks**

* * *

**Fuegos Fatuos**

"_Ese pequeño panda, ese pequeño oso blanco y negro que le alegraba los días, que evitaba su soledad y alimentaba su corazón, ambos de la misma edad, ambos de especies tan extrañas que todos los miraban con extrañeza y curiosidad, desde entonces se decía que los pandas se habían extinguido, desaparecido y que solo quedaban algunos cuantos, por eso ella se sentía tan a gusto con el, nunca la juzgaba, nunca la criticaba, el solo la veía como su amiga, como su querida Tigresa, ella se ruborizaba cuando el le hablaba de esa manera, pues siempre le gustaba que se refiriera a ella de esa manera aunque dijera que no, ella le quería a el, a su familia, a su especie, eran los únicos que abrían su corazón a todos sin distinción, sin prejuicios, eran humildes, bondadosos, cariñosos, una masa de amor cubierta de pelo, el pequeño le solía decir que su corazón era como una colmena de abejas llena de dulce miel, siempre para compartir, y a pesar de todos los bellos recuerdos, aun no recordaba su nombre, esas memorias eran como fuegos fatuos que brillaban como luces en la oscuridad, fugazmente, para después apagarse._

_Se sintió rodeada de la oscuridad de su alma, en la profundidad de aquel hueco en su corazón, a lo lejos escucho una voz, de un pequeño, llamándola._

_-Tigresa…- ella intentaba abrir sus ojos._

_-Tigresa…- la sentía cada vez mas cerca._

_-Tigresa…- la llamaba, pero ¿quien era?_

_-Tigresa…- despertó, en su mente, su cuerpo se sentía pequeño, miro sus patas y en efecto, eran mas pequeñas, sus pequeñas garras apenas por crecer, entendió que soñaba, miro a su alrededor, el suelo y las paredes de madera, las velas iluminaban aquella habitación, el olor a incienso le era familiar, se levanto y su corazón palpito de emoción al verla ahí, un sentimiento de nostalgia se apodero de ella y con el uno de felicidad, de alegría, de cariño y amor, sonrió enormemente como nunca antes, estaba sentada meditando frente a ella, frente al altar, concentrada y calmada, corrió y se abrazo a su madre con fuerza._

_-jeje… ya despertaste- rio con amor y la miro con el mismo afecto._

_-mami, te extrañe mami, te extrañe tanto, te amo- las lagrimas brotaban sin detenerse, cada vez se abrazaba con mas fuerza, no quería soltarla, no quería perderla._

_-Vamos, nunca me he ido- contesto con calma._

_-¿Cómo te sientes ya?, te diste un buen golpe- Tigresa no supo a que se refería, le dolía la cabeza, eso era cierto, ¿pero por que?, era una clase de recuerdo mezclado con un sueño vivido, ella miro a su madre extrañada aun con los ojos vidriosos, ella esbozo una maternal sonrisa y acaricio su cabeza con delicadeza para después darle un beso en la frente._

_-Jugabas cuando te caíste del árbol, te diste un buen golpe, por suerte tienes un muy buen amigo, te trajo hasta acá arriba, deberías hablar con el, estaba muy preocupado- su madre le señalo la puerta del pequeño templo._

_-El esta afuera- dicho esto siguió con su meditación, Tigresa salió para encontrarse con el pequeño panda, ¿Cuál era su nombre?_

_-¡Tigresa!- se levanto lleno de emoción y alegría al verla de pie, de pronto corrió a abrazarla, dejándola atónita, lentamente correspondió el abrazo con timidez, se dejo llevar por el cariño, por la calidez y el sentimiento que afloraba en su pecho, dejo que la soledad y el dolor se marcharan por un segundo, sumiéndose en un mar de emociones inexplicables, desconocidas pero extrañamente no solo agradables, no solo reconfortantes, era algo que la completaba y la hacia sentir especial y única._

_Pronto ese sentimiento se desvaneció junto a todo lo demás, se perdió en aquel hueco negro y vacío, perdido en su corazón, era como un ligero latido, uno pequeño y simple, uno solo, por un segundo, su corazón vivió"_

Abrió sus ojos, era de noche, la oscuridad cubría el lugar pero pequeñas luces la ahuyentaban de aquella habitación, la luz de las velas brillaban, sintió una calidez que tocaba su cuerpo, unas manos suaves y delicadas, sintió un poco de dolor, pero después sintió frescura y alivio, pudo respirar tranquilamente, giro su cabeza y lo vio concentrado en su labor, ¿Cuál era el nombre de el?, ¿panda?, no, muy obvio, ¿Xiao, Zhu, Ho, Po?, si, Po, ese era su nombre.

-Po…- su voz era débil, parecía hablar entre susurros, el la miro sorprendido.

-Has despertado- sonrió, ella también, termino de aplicar un ungüento y le vendo nuevamente el pecho.

-Esta vez asegúrate de no abrirte las heridas de nuevo, ¿esta bien?-

-Si…-

-Si necesitas algo, ya sabes que gritar-

Tigresa vio el resplandor de las llamas de las velas, _**"Fue un lindo sueño, a veces me gustaría soñar mas seguido de esta forma, no se por que, siempre que sueño así mi corazón… debo olvidarlo, no son mas que simples recuerdos, fuegos fatuos que brillan en la laguna de mi mente, pero aun así, ¿Por qué?, ¿por que no puedo recordar su nombre?, ¿Por qué me recuerda tanto a el?, será coincidencia, eso debe ser, solo eso y nada mas"**_ se llevo las patas al pecho, tocando los vendajes, queriendo sentir sus heridas debajo, _**"¿Qué habrá sido de ese Mono?, no entiendo a esos infelices, se que no lo mate, se que no esta muerto, ¿pero que fue de el?, no se ni por que me preocupo por semejantes brutos, torpes incompetentes, empiezo a ablandarme, no he podido entrenar, debo dejar de pensar tanto, madre, no sabes cuanta falta me haces, pronto, muy pronto descansaras en paz"**_, sus pensamientos divagaban, se distraía con facilidad mas sin embargo un solo objetivo seguía claro, venganza.

-¡Eres una chica con muuuuucha suerte!- Lupo apareció frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Dónde habías estado?...- le pregunto molesta.

-Si lo se, fue mi culpa, pero te recuerdo que tu te saliste de la casa sin decir nada, ¿Cómo supondría que alguien terminaría atacándote?- pregunto con la misma molestia que ella.

-Quizá… tengas razón- Lupo suspiro para después volver a sonreír.

-Olvidemos esto, por su suerte alguien te encontró y nos dio aviso a Po y a mi-

-¿No había nadie… mas?- sentía curiosidad por su adversario.

-Me temo que no, solo te encontramos a ti- Tigresa sospechaba que esos dos sujetos, Crane y Mono, estaban relacionados, tenían que estarlo.

-¿En que piensas?- Lupo la observo pensativa, mas de lo normal.

-No te importa- respondió cortante, Lupo frunció el ceño.

-Como quieras- salió del cuarto y la dejo sola, miro las llamas de las velas, apreciando su luz y su brillo, reflejándose en ellas, viendo como sus ojos carmín se fundían con el fuego.

"_-Tigresa, Tigresa, Hola- la voz del pequeño se escuchaba a lo lejos, lo vio subiendo la gran montaña como cada día, como cada mañana, Tigresa sonrió al ver a su amigo subir con dificultad las grandes escaleras esculpidas en la montaña, al llegar a la cima, cayo exhausto al suelo._

_-Uf… debo dejar… de comer… tanto… uf- Tigresa se divertía con esa escena, se acerco a el y le ayudo a levantarse en lo que se reponía._

_-Preferirías que te cortara las manos antes de ponerte a dieta- dijo burlonamente al panda._

_-¡Oye!... olvídalo, tienes razón- _

_-Jajaja, no te sientas mal, si sigues viniendo a verme y subes esas escaleras a diario, puedo asegurarte que pronto ni te cansaras- le dio una cálida sonrisa para reconfortarlo._

_-Eso espero ó a este paso me dará un ataque al corazón- contesto burlonamente ya recuperándose._

_Durante el día jugaron en las cercanías del templo, en las orillas de la montaña, con la Tigre cuidándolos desde la entrada del templo, Tigresa amaba esos días, jugando, divirtiéndose, disfrutando, desde la mañana hasta al amanecer, __**"Creo que entonces… yo era feliz"**__._

_-Tigresa- escucho la voz de su madre y dejo de jugar, sabia que ya era hora de dormir, con cierta tristeza miro a Po._

_-No te preocupes, ve, yo estaré aquí mañana por la mañana- trato de consolarla, lo cual logro, se despidió con una sonrisa silenciosa y corrió a donde su madre, ella lo vio a lo lejos, bajando los inmensos escalones, __**"Mi único amigo, mi única felicidad"**__, los días pasaron con rapidez, como la flor que florece y días después muere, fue entonces cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar, su madre se comportaba extraña, diferente y mas distante de ella, se marchaba durante el día y regresaba cuando el sol ya se ocultaba, con mirada seria y fría, con un aroma extraño y cierto desanimo. _

_-Mami- la pequeña llamo a su madre._

_-Deberías estar dormida- contesto con un tono de voz muy serio, la pequeña bostezaba, estaba cansada, pero eso no le impedía darse cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su madre._

_-No puedo dormir si tú no estas aquí- respondió con ternura y cansancio en su voz, escucho un suspiro de parte de su madre y después vio como la miro con su típica sonrisa y afecto, la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo hasta su cama._

_-No deberías preocuparte por tu madre, debes descansar, debes ser feliz- la acostó en su cama y le dio un beso en la frente._

_-Descansa, supongo que mañana jugaras todo el día con tu amigo el panda- Tigresa sintió con su cabeza mientras iba quedándose dormida, su madre acaricio su mejilla y se quedo con ella hasta que se durmió._

Tigresa se había levantado temprano, fue al bosque de bambú entrenar, esta vez, no fue sola.

-Deberías bajar un poco el ritmo, a este paso abrirás tus heridas ó acabaras con el bosque entero, lo que pase primero- Lupo estaba sentado en una roca mirando a la felina golpear, cortas y destrozar los tallos.

-Creí que querías aprender-

-Claro que quiero-

-Entonces cállate- Lupo frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero ella tenia razón y en cierta forma el también, mientras mas tardara en recuperarse, mas tardaría en… hacer lo que sea que quisiera hacer.

-Por cierto, nunca te lo pregunte, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-

-Al este- dijo señalando el punto, Lupo comenzó a carcajearse.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ, el este es para el otro lado preciosa- la corrigió entre risas, Tigresa gruño bajo para después lanzarle un trozo de Bambú a la cabeza.

-¡Oye!- dijo sobándose la frente.

-Tu te lo buscaste- siguió entrenando.

"_-Oye Tigresa, ¿a donde va tu mamá todos los días?- los dos pequeños estaban sentados bajo aquel enorme árbol viendo hacia el valle._

_-No… no lo se… nunca me dice a donde va, solo dice que regresara al anochecer, a veces despierto y ella ya no esta- jugaba nerviosa con su cola entre sus patitas._

_-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-_

_-Solo sentía curiosidad- la respuesta de su amigo le hizo pensar, ella también sentía esa curiosidad._

_Esa noche la pequeña Tigre la espero despierta, resistiendo el sueño que intentaba vencerla, sentía sus ojitos pesados, pero resistía, por suerte pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien acercarse, esa debía ser ella, las puertas del templo se abrieron dejando ver a su madre con una cortada en la mejilla izquierda y algunos rasguños en sus brazos, no traía su capa consigo esta vez._

_-¡Mamá!- grito preocupada._

_-Estoy bien hija, no te preocupes, estoy bien- la abrazo buscando no alterarla más._

_-¿Qué te paso?, ¿Qué sucedió?-_

_-Shhhh, calma, no sucedió nada, todo esta bien, todo va a estar bien, calma-_

_-Pero…- su madre le puso un dedo en la boca en señal de que guardara silencio._

_-Cálmate, es mejor que vayas a dormir mi pequeña- Tigresa sentía preocupación, temor y miedo, su madre era la única familia que tenia, nunca conoció a su padre, nunca conoció a otro Tigre como ella y su madre, por lo tanto su miedo a perderla, era el miedo mas grande que tenia, estar sola nuevamente, solo su amigo el panda y ella la cuidaban, la querían, la amaban, ¡nadie mas!_

_Despertó a la mañana siguiente, abrió los ojos con los primeros rayos del sol, del amanecer, respiro el fresco aire de la montaña, se levanto y se sorprendió al ver a su madre sentada frente a ella, se había quedado con ella._

_-Mamá- dijo sonriente._

_-Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?- pregunto a la vez que acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeña._

_-Si, te quedaste hoy, conmigo- respondió con ilusión y brillo en sus ojos, pudo ver la ahora cicatriz en la mejilla de su madre, pero no le presto atención._

_-Quería estar hoy con mi pequeña- Tigresa sonrió felizmente._

_El día paso como los demás, charlo y jugo con su amigo, disfruto, se divirtió, su madre la miro de lejos, feliz, contenta, alegre, al atardecer, el se despidió y dejo a la pequeña sola con su madre nuevamente._

_-Vamos a dormir- le dijo extendiéndole su mano y mirándola con amor, mas un viento helado les erizo los pelos a las dos, su madre miro y su rostro cambio al ver a alguien de pie frente a ella._

_-Tigresa… entra al templo y no salgas- la pequeña miro sin entender que pasaba, se giro y pudo ver a un panda muy grande, mas grande que su amigo, mas grande y alta que su madre, cubierto por una túnica negra con blanco y una espada en su espalda, la pequeña le sonrió al extraño el cual le devolvió el mismo gesto mas su madre se interpuso._

_-Entra al templo Tigresa, ahora- su tono fue firme y serio, Tigresa miraba sin comprender nada, era un panda, como su amigo, un regordete oso peludo, que había de malo con el, por que tenia que preocuparse._

_-Entra- la voz de su madre la regreso al presente, esta vez, ya no lo pensó, entro y su madre cerro las puertas de madera, Tigresa entro en pánico en ese momento, ¿Qué le pasaría a su madre para que actuara así?, se acerco a las puertas y coloco su oreja en ellas, no podía ver, pero si tal vez oír, escucho los pasos de los dos, el sonido de la espada salir de su funda y blandirse en las manos de su portador a la vez que cortaba el aire con su filo, por unos segundos solo soplo el viento y solo escucho el lenguaje de la montaña, el tiempo se detuvo al igual que su pequeño corazón, sentía un inmenso temor por la vida de su madre, escucho como un par de pies corrían sobre la hierba, escucho el filo cortar al viento y el sonido metálico golpear algo, escucho y escucho, un combate que se desarrollaba fuera de su vista, las lagrimas de angustia y desesperación corrieron por sus mejillas._

_-Mami…- dijo en un susurro, luego escucho la espada correr de las manos de su portador y clavarse en el suelo, escucho un golpe y un gemido de dolor, después un silencio y finalmente como algo cayo con fuerza contra la tierra, escucho unos pasos acercarse y Tigresa se aparto de las puertas y miro expectante esperando que fuera su madre, cuando la vio entrar, el alivio que sintió fue enorme, corrió a abrazarla con las lagrimasen sus ojos._

_-Todo acabo, ya todo acabo-"_

Los tallos de bambú cayeron a su paso, dejando un gran hueco sin vegetación en el bosque, Lupo la miraba con tranquilidad, últimamente se preocupaba mucho por ella, ya la comenzaba a considerar como si ella fuera su manada, rio un poco al pensar en ello, claramente a ella no le importaba para nada, quizá había perdonado su vida, pero solo eso, no la creía capas de hacer algo mas por el, Tigresa comenzó a caminar rumbo a la aldea dejando atrás a Lupo.

-¡Hey espérame!- se levanto de la roca y corrió para alcanzarla.

"_-Lo… lo mataste…- decía incrédula._

_-Era necesario, el se lo busco- las palabras frías y sin emoción de parte de su madre le rompían el corazón, desde aquella platica en el pasado, desde el día que ella le confeso a su hija que era una asesina, desde ese día su pequeño corazón no se había reparado, "El corazón es un órgano blando". La pequeña miraba con lagrimas a su madre, no sabia que hacer, que decirle, ella era solo una pequeña, no tenia mas que cinco años, aun no entendía muy bien lo que era matar a sangre fría, no entendía lo que era asesinar a si sin mas._

_Durante días espero en la cima de las escaleras a que el viniera a verla, pero no llego, su amigo el panda se había marchado desde ese día y no había regresado, nunca regreso, los meses pasaron y la única compañía que tuvo, que siempre tuvo, fue su madre, nadie mas, hasta el día en que murió y su pesadilla se cumplió, quedo sola."._

Quizá fue así como lo olvido, como nunca mas recordó su nombre, siempre se pregunto que fue de su pequeño y regordete amigo, siempre temió lo peor, que ese extraño, ese panda mayor fuese… su padre, o algún familiar, alguien significativo para el, no debió ser coincidencia que a la muerte de ese extraño a manos de su madre fuera una noche antes de que el desapareciera de su vida, no podía ser coincidencia, no pudo ser casualidad.

Al llegar a la casa de bambú entraron en silencio, apenas atardecía, Tigresa se dirigió a la habitación y se recostó, los débiles rayos del sol aun entraban por su ventana, aun se respiraba el fresco aire.

-Hora de tu medicina- Tigresa se giro y vio al panda justo en la entrada con una bandeja en mano de ungüentos y vendajes.

Po comenzó a retirar los vendajes mientras cerraba los ojos para no mirar el cuerpo desnudo de la felina, Tigresa sonrió por tal acción.

-¿No necesitas ver para saber donde están mis heridas?- pregunto con seriedad.

-je, no quisiera incomodarte, además, puedo sentir donde están sin necesidad de ver o de tocar, solo con concentrarme soy capaz de poder… curar- la mano del panda emitió un ligero brillo verde en su palma a la vez que tomaba un poco de ungüento, Tigresa se sorprendió por tal habilidad, pronto sintió una calidez y un gran alivio mientras que el curaba sus heridas.

-Po…-

-¿Qué sucede, te duele?-

-No… solo… quería preguntar… como es que un panda…-

-¿Termino viviendo aquí?- término la pregunta con cierto tono burlón y una sonrisa pero sin abrir sus ojos.

-Si…-

-Sabes, me recuerdas… a alguien de mi pasado- Tigres abrió sus ojos al máximo, su corazón empezó a latir intensamente, primero sin entender por que, pero después, sus recuerdos le dieron la respuesta, ¿realmente seria el?, no le respondió, en cambio giro su vista a la ventana.

-Cuando era pequeño, vivía muy lejos de aquí, al este, en un bello valle, con mis padres, ahí había una montaña, enorme, gigantesca, parecía… tocar el cielo, ahí vivía una pequeña Tigre, con su madre…- Tigresa sentía un nudo en la garganta a cada segundo, a cada momento su corazón bombeaba mas y mas sangre, sus latidos eran cada ves mas rápidos, mas fuertes, tanto que no solo ella los sentía, el también.

-Era muy bonita, hasta la fecha la recuerdo perfectamente, pase mucho tiempo con ella, jugando, riendo, divirtiéndonos y charlando, día a día, semanas con semanas y así pase varios meses en compañía de ella; un día, después de estar con ella, baje de la montaña, para regresar a mi casa, en el trayecto, mientras bajaba feliz, encontré a mi padre, el era un buen hombre, en aquellos días el trabajaba… como decirlo, defendiendo a los campesinos, a los hombres que transportaban alimentos, ese día, fue extraño verlo subir, me saludo y yo lo salude, le pregunte que hacia ahí, el solo me dijo que arreglaría algunos asuntos, me dijo que bajara y que fuera casa, que el llegaría pronto, le creí, a la mañana siguiente, el no regreso…- Tigresa sintió como se detuvo su corazón al escucharlo, fue como un golpe, algo que el quito el aire y no le dejo respirar, solo escuchaba, atentamente, sin poder decir algo, con culpa y un extraño remordimiento.

-Mamá y yo nos tuvimos que marchar ese día, nunca comprendí por que, ella dijo que ya no era seguro ese lugar, que nunca mas lo seria de nuevo, así fue como no la volví a ver, viaje por mucho tiempo, lejos y lejos de la que una vez fue mi casa, mi hogar, pero ahora tengo un hogar, este, fue así como yo llegue aquí-

Po termino de vendar su pecho y abrió los ojos para verla, con su mirada fija en el, con sus ojos carmín mirándolo con melancolía, tristeza, nostalgia, sus ojos vidriosos, el estaba por levantarse pero ella sostuvo su mano.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?- pregunto con timidez, Po se arrodillo a su lado y ella se incorporo para mirarlo a los ojos, para que sus rostros estuvieran frente a frente, Po clavo sus ojos verdes, chispeantes, ella sintió esa familiaridad, esa sensación de calidez que creía nunca haber sentido, pero que ahora recordaba, que ahora recorría su cuerpo.

-Tigresa- respondió con lo que ella esperaba, con su nombre.

-Mi querida Tigresa- ambos estaban tan cerca, sentían la respiración del otro, sus narices casi juntas y un sentimiento en sus pechos, cerraron sus ojos y lentamente se fueron acercando hasta sentir poco a poco sus labios, su calor, su amor, y finalmente se besaron apasionadamente a la vez que el sol se ocultaba detrás del horizonte y sus rayos se llevaban con ellos la hermosa escena, un amor que floreció en el pasado, que parecía olvidado, que se perdió en el tiempo pero que aun latía con fuerza en sus corazones.

"_-Po, Po, hola Po- su nombre, recordaba su nombre, podía escucharlo, podía decirlo, podía gritarlo._

_-Hola Tigresa- ambos pequeños se saludaron al verse, contentos y alegres comenzaron a perseguirse, Po siempre era quien corría, Tigresa era quien siempre le perseguía, a el no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, ver feliz a su pequeña amiga era lo que mas quería y no le importaba cumplir cualquier capricho, de un momento a otro Tigresa salto justo sobre el provocando que este cayera sobre la hierba junto a ella, entre risas, ambos se miraron aquella vez con el mismo brillo especial en sus ojos, la cola de Tigresa se movía inquieta y a la vez nerviosa, Po por otro lado comenzó a sonrojarse, su pelaje blanco lo delataba, Tigresa estaba sobre el y se percataba de todo cambio en el, rio levemente y también se ruborizo, ambos no dejaban de verse, de mirarse con sumo cariño, sus rostros empezaron a acercarse hasta que sus narices se tocaron y un ligero y muy suave beso se dieron entre los dos, rápidamente los dos se separaron y Tigresa se levanto, ambos con una traviesa sonrisa en sus rostros y completamente rojos, un bello momento, guardado en sus recuerdos, en lo mas profundo de su corazón, algo que no quedo en ese hueco oscuro, algo que le hizo latir el corazón"_

-¡¿Cómo que ha fallado?!- Shen estaba colérico, aquel lobo sin su ojo y brazo no podía ni mirarlo, sabia que estaba en una encrucijada.

-Apenas y logro su cometido, esta gravemente herida y la información extra que nos brindo nos es muy útil- trataba de excusarse, de buscar algo que le salvara el pellejo y complaciera a su señor.

-¡Eso no será suficiente! Quiero que partan de inmediato, no podemos vencer "Al Guerrero" con semejantes fallos, esta vez ¡no nos contendremos!- el lobo asintió aliviado, tendrían otra oportunidad.

Shen camino hasta la enorme sala principal y subiéndose en la gran plataforma se preparo para hablar frente a sus hombres.

-¡Estoy complacido de presentar nuestra nueva oportunidad!, ¡hoy les presento nuestra nueva arma!- grandes puertas se abrieron dejando ver a varios gorilas cargando una gran y enorme caja, la mayoría de los lobos quedaron en silencio, otros tantos susurraban entre ellos.

-¡Esta arma fue diseñada originalmente para eliminar "Al Dragón" pero debido a las circunstancias, será usada primero en "La Guerrera", esto nos asegurara el triunfo!-

La gran caja se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un largo cilindro de pesado metal, todos los presentes no sabían que era, que hacia, muchos quedaron estupefactos y otros cuantos indignados, ¿esa era la gran arma?, muchos comenzaron a reír.

-¡Veo que ahora se ríen, entonces les gustara saber que es lo que hace, pues que así sea!- Shen salto desde la plataforma y planeo hasta lo que el mismo había nombrado cañón.

-¡Fuego!- con sus garras encendió la mecha y un poderoso trueno se escucho en todo el lugar.

-¡Wow, wow, wow! Así que tú y el osito, "muac, muac, muac"- decía burlonamente Lupo mientras imitaba besos en el aire; había amanecido hacia unas horas, Tigresa se encontraba desayunando y Lupo solo hablaba y bromeaba frente a ella.

-Cállate- dijo seriamente mientras comía su pescado.

-Oh vamos, ¡Yo pensaba que no tenias corazón!, con esa mirada seria y fría pensé que no podías sentir eso que los mortales llamamos amor- Tigresa alzo los palillos con los que comía y se los arrojo como cuchillos, Lupo apenas los esquivo.

-Cállate te dije- reitero mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y mostrándole los colmillos.

-Cálmate… solo bromeaba-

-Se controlar mis emociones, eso es todo- respondió mientras volvía a comer usando sus patas.

-¿Controlar?, lo que tu haces se llama reprimir- un fuerte rugido hizo temblar al lobo de pies a cabeza.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien, me voy, te dejo sola!- salió corriendo de la habitación, Tigresa suspiro.

-Pero piénsalo, estas segura de que es buena idea enamorarte…- Lupo se asomo por la puerta para terminar de decir algo hasta que Tigresa furiosa le arrojo esta vez uno de los platos vacíos que tenia a su lado, Lupo lo esquivo y se rio, para esta vez, irse, Tigresa apretó sus puños, al día anterior se dejo llevar por sus emociones, algo que no le había pasado en años, no podía decir que se arrepentía, mucho menos que no lo deseaba, pero enamorarse en ese momento no era lo mas indicado, no ahora.

"_-Oye Tigresa, ¿alguna vez a sentido algo por alguien?- el pequeño panda lanzo la pregunta._

_-¿A que te refieres?- Tigresa lo miro extrañada, vio que el jugaba con sus patitas, miraba al suelo y parecía estar nervioso._

_-Ya sabes, que… que te… te guste alguien- respondió tartamudeando, Tigresa no entendía muy bien a que se refería su amigo, ¿gustar?, ¿Qué era gustarse?_

_-No te comprendo, ¿Qué es gustarse?- esta vez ella pregunto acercándose a Po, el se sorprendió de que ella no entendiera o no lo supiera, si antes estaba nervioso ahora lo estaba mas, ¿como explicárselo?, ¿Cómo explicar algo que solo se siente?_

_-Es… es cuando… dos personas… se llevan bien… se gustan… no se como explicártelo… es difícil…- Po tartamudeaba y cada vez se ponía mas y mas rojo, Tigresa entendía cada vez menos._

_-Inténtalo- Po suspiro, guardo silencio unos momentos buscando las palabras adecuadas, el era solo un niño y le costaba explicárselo a Tigresa pues incluso el apenas comprendía._

_-Es el sentir algo especial por otra persona, es cuando uno no solo se siente a gusto, mas bien, le encanta estar con esa otra persona, estar con ella, platicar con ella, hacer muchas cosas con ella, ambos se quieren, ambos disfrutan estar con el otro-_

_-¿Cómo tu y yo?- la pregunta casi hace que el pequeño panda se desmayase de… la emoción, su cara ya parecía un tomate, Tigresa se rio al ver a su pequeño amigo tan colorado, se veía gracioso._

_-…mmm… si… tal vez… creo…- Po no sabia ya que decirle._

_-Si es así, entonces creo que tu… me gustas- su corazoncito latía rápidamente, lo que la felina acababa de decir lo dejo en un estado completo de felicidad, alegría, emoción… amor, principalmente amor, el la quería demasiado, de entender mejor el significado de amor quizá pensaría otra cosa, pero para el, era suficiente el creer sentir amor por ella, para el, ese sentimiento en su pecho era amor y ciertamente, estaba en lo correcto._

_-Po… ¿yo… te… gusto?- esta vez fue el turno de ella el ponerse nerviosa, Po trago grueso, estaba a una respuesta de sufrir un ataque al corazón de tanta emoción._

_-S…s…si…tu…me…gustas…- contesto al borde del desmayo, Tigresa en ese momento sintió como su corazón latía de felicidad, no dudo en abrazarlo con fuerza y tomarlo por sorpresa, Po correspondió el abrazo con una mirada y sonrisa boba, incrédula, ambos se gustaban, ambos… se querían, a pesar de que eran unos niños, ambos comprendían vagamente pero no tan equivocadamente lo que era amar."_

-¿Estas de mejor humor?- la pregunta de Lupo la saco de su trance, volteo a verlo con frialdad casi fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Vine a conversar no a burlarme- dijo alzando las patas en alto y sonriendo ligeramente, Tigresa lo miro relajando su expresión dando a entender que podía pasar.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Preguntar algo, respecto a tus… sentimientos por el osito…- Tigresa gruño ligeramente, no pretendía hablar sobre eso con él.

-Calma, solo quiero saber si… esto… interferirá con tu misión de hacer lo que sea que vayas a hacer- Tigresa suavizo su expresión nuevamente y comenzó a mostrar preocupación.

-¿No lo habías pensado cierto?- Lupo la miro con comprensión en su mirada.

-Si lo había pensado… pero, no encuentro una solución-

-Escucha, no se, nunca te pregunte tus planes, o tus objetivos, pero sabiendo que llevas ese emblema, supongo que piensas retarlo a "él"-Tigresa asintió con cierta tristeza.

-Depende de ti, que es mas importante, ¿amar ó un titulo?-

-No es solo un titulo-

-Escucha, se que el ser conocido como un dios es lo max…- Tigres lo tomo por el cuello y levantándolo del suelo lo estrello contra la pared.

-¡No sabes lo que significa para mí!- grito con furia, Lupo la miro sin miedo, sin preocupación, la miro firmemente.

-Entonces decide, ¿Qué es mas importante?, ¿el panda? ó ¿el titulo, emblema o lo que sea?- Tigresa agacho su mirada y lo soltó dejándolo caer sobre el suelo.

Tigresa miro el "Emblema del Guerrero", lo sostuvo entre sus patas, con cierta nostalgia y tristeza.

-¿Tienes familia?- la pregunta de Tigresa confundió a Lupo.

-Si, la tengo, mis padre murieron hace años pero… tengo esposa y una hija, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí?- Lupo suspiro, lo había acorralado.

-Me trajo tu leyenda, la de los dos emblemas y todo ese rollo de poder convertirse en un Dios, es por eso que te lo digo, en este momento entiendo perfectamente que fui… soy un idiota, no debía salir de Italia solo para venir aquí a….-

-¿Morir?-

-Si… no quiero que pases por lo mismo, no me gustaría saber que… moriste por una leyenda, por una tontería-

-Ya te lo dije, no sabes lo que significa para mí-

-¿De verdad es más importante que ser feliz?- las palabras de Lupo le hicieron recordar a su madre, "_Debes ser feliz"._

_-_No puedo ser feliz hasta que "él" este muerto, solo así, hasta que no lo haga, no descansare- Lupo suspiro con pesar.

-Has lo que desees, se que… no puedo detenerte, pero si acompañarte- Tigresa no dijo nada mas, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a buscar a Po, camino en compañía del lobo por los campos de cultivo hasta que lo vio a lo lejos, con su sombrero de arroz puesto mientras araba la tierra, al verla venir le saludo alegremente, cuando se acerco Po intento recibirla con un beso en los labios pero ella se reusó, eso desconcertó al panda.

-¿Sucede… algo?- pregunto confundido.

-Me marcho-

-¡¿Qué?!- grito alarmado.

-Lo siento, pero debo cumplir con algo antes de todo- Po se entristeció, su sonrisa desapareció y bajo su mirada.

-Esta vez eres tu quien se va- dijo totalmente deprimido.

-Volveré- lentamente se acerco a su rostro, paso sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y lo beso apasionadamente, olvidándose por unos momentos de todo lo demás.

-Prométemelo- ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-Lo prometo, volveré- Tigresa acaricio sus mejillas con ternura, sentía tantas emociones, tantos recuerdos en su mente, brillantes y resplandecientes como llamas en la oscuridad "_Tigresa, mi querida Tigresa", _aquellos fuegos fatuos, aquellos resplandores, invadiendo su mente, su corazón, su alma, **"Nunca pensé en volver a verte, nunca lo imagine, me gustaría decirte que durante años ame tu recuerdo, que no deje de pensaren ti, que nunca te olvide, pero fue mi corazón quien me recordó el amor y el cariño que me diste cuando niños, pues mi mente te olvido, no pude recordar tu nombre hasta ahora, me gustaría quedarme, complacerte y amarte como solo una mujer que lo entrega todo por amor lo puede hacer, pero… siendo sinceros…mi corazón… no es el mismo que el de la pequeña felina de la que te enamoraste cuando eras un niño, perdóname y olvídame, no vale la pena recordar a alguien como yo**_", _ y después se fue.

-Cuida de ella- Le dijo a Lupo mientras veía que ella se marchaba.

-Lo prometo- le respondió el lobo con una sonrisa para después ir tras Tigresa.

-¿Cumplirás tu promesa?- pregunto Lupo mas ella no contesto, solo siguió caminando en silencio total, solo sus pasos eran audibles, se giro una ultima vez y observo con mucho pesar, al panda que la miraba a lo lejos con cierta soledad en su mirar.

"_Ay, mi amor,_

_Sin ti no entiendo el._

_Ay, mi amor,_

_sin ti mi es ancha._

_Ay, mi amor_

_Que me desvela la verdad._

_Entre tú y yo, la soledad_

_Y un manojillo de escarcha"_

_-_En verdad tienes… un corazón de hierro- Este ultimo comentario de parte del lobo, toco muy dentro de ella, una fibra, una emoción, algo que le hizo entristecer, que le deprimió pero que… no expreso, sufrió en silencio, como siempre, en soledad.

Caminaron durante varias horas por el bosque de Bambú, Lupo ya estaba cansado, le dolían las patas traseras y tenia bastante hambre.

-No se por que decidí seguirte, tengo hambre, estoy cansado, me duelen las patas traseras…-

-Cállate- Tigresa se detuvo en seco, Lupo también se detuvo extrañado, observo el ambiente, no le parecía nada extraño.

-¿Qué pasa?- Tigresa se coloco en guardia, Lupo se puso impaciente no sabia que pasaba, de pronto saltaron dos figuras desde lo alto de los tallos cayendo frente a ellos, el retrocedió mas Tigresa los encaro.

-A donde cree que va "Muerte carmesí"- la voz era femenina, pertenecía a una joven y hermosa víbora de color verde, con dos lindas flores a cada lado de la cabeza, con tatuajes en la espalda y una mirada penetrante y filosa, los ojos de una asesina, Tigresa observo y vio que no hallaba a la segunda sombra.

-Me buscabas- la voz era masculina, venia de su hombro, se giro y vio a una pequeña Mantis, apenas la vio esta salto de su hombro y con rapidez apareció junto a la víbora.

-Mi nombre es Mantis-

-El mio Viper-

-¡Ambos somos el equipo verde!- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Pensé que serian más… originales, estos tipos comienzan a hartarme- respondió Lupo con una mueca de disgusto.

-Deberías cuidar tus palabras lobito- contesto Viper en un tono amenazante, Tigresa aprovecho su distracción para lanzarse al ataque, intento dar un zarpazo pero fallo, Viper lo esquivo y logro enrollarse en su brazo, se sujeto a su cuello y comenzó a estrangularla.

-¡Ahora!- Mantis obedeció y golpeo rápidamente el abdomen y pecho de Tigresa, esta sintió el dolor, sabia que no resistiría muchos ataques, se concentro, entro en un aparente estado de invulnerabilidad, Viper lo sintió de inmediato, sus músculos parecían hechos de hierro y su agarre no funcionaba, Mantis salió disparado hacia atrás por su propia fuerza de ataque, como si golpeara una montaña "**Fija tu mente sin fijarla en ningún lado. No uses ningún músculo, ninguna tensión, relájate, no pienses en nada... tú no tienes ni siquiera noción del aquel que está tratando de levantarte, está por encima del plano "espaciotemporal". De lo primero que tendrás noción será de la cara de el adversario que no puede moverte".** Mantis y Viper no sabia que pasaba, Lupo menos, ella no se movía, respiraba y se veía calmada y tranquila, de pronto abrió sus ojos y tomo a la víbora entre sus garras comenzando a usarla como un látigo en contra del insecto, este solo esquivaba con rapidez mientras que Viper no podía defenderse, después la arrojo contra los tallos derribando algunos, Mantis intento aprovecharse y con extrema rapidez volvió a atacarla, Tigresa al casi no poder verlo apenas y podía cubrirse o esquivarlo, solo podía ver la estela en zigzag que dejaba a su paso, Viper se levanto y se lanzo al ataque en conjunto con rapidez lanzo varios latigazos con su cola directo al pecho de Tigresa, esta resistía pero comenzaba a ceder, las combinaciones rápidas estaban surtiendo efecto, como atacar a algo tan pequeño, podía defenderse, pero ¿Cómo contratacar?

-¿Esta seguro de que funcionara?- aquel lobo sin brazo ni ojo cuestionaba seriamente a su señor.

-Claro, lo se, tengo mucha fe en esta arma que yo mismo diseñe, pero claro, entiendo su duda, se muy bien que no tiene la misma fe que yo y por eso ya he tomado muchas precauciones, no es casualidad que Viper y Mantis estén luchando ahora mismo con ella, el objetivo es matarla, eso es claro, ¿pero y si fallan igual que Crane y Mono?, ya todo esta previsto, tu mismo lo dijiste ellos solo son medios para recolectar información, para evaluar las habilidades de "la muerte carmesí", de esta forma estaremos listos para cualquier cosa que ella pueda usar, lamento si me moleste antes por los fallos y retrasos, solo es que… quería adelantarme, quería que todo fuera solucionado de golpe, pero me doy cuenta que esto no será así, prepara a lo que quede de tus hombres, estoy seguro que pronto estará aquí- Shen dio la espalda a su subordinado el cual lo reverencio y salió dela habitación, el pavorreal se aproximo al gran balcón y a pesar del inmenso frio aprecio la gran vista de las montañas, observando el horizonte esperando por su llegada, verla cruzar por el congelado paso de las montañas, tenia que pasar por ahí si quería llegar a su destino.

Tigresa estaba derribada, jadeante contra el suelo, Viper y Mantis la miraban con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Quédese en el suelo, de nada le servirá levantarse- Viper sonaba arrogante.

-Herida y pronto estará muerta, pero descuide, cuando muera podrá encontrarse con su amigo el campesino- lo que Mantis acababa de decir puso nerviosa a Tigresa, a caso…

-Así es, sabemos de su "amorcito" el panda…- una fuerte patada al rostro lanzo a Viper a varios metros de distancia, Mantis no pudo reaccionar a tiempo recibió de lleno un puñetazo y a pesar de que se cubrió con sus tenazas, por su diminuto tamaño también salió despedido hacia atrás.

-Terminemos con esto- se coloco en posición de loto, con las palmas juntas, los ojos cerrados y siendo levantada y sostenida solo por su cola, parecía entrar en un estado meditativo, Viper fue la primera en recuperarse del golpe, miro con furia a la felina y estaba dispuesta a lanzarse sobre ella hasta que Mantos la detuvo, con su mirada le dijo que no intentara alguna estupidez, lo que ella tramara no seria nada bueno para ellos, debían tener cuidado.

-¿Qué pasa gatita?, ¿te molesto que habláramos de tu novio?, ¿te molesto que te espiáramos?, descuida gata, el no sufrirá, ¡no como tú!- contra toda advertencia Viper se movió con velocidad por el suelo y de un golpe con su cola se impulso para un ataque frontal, Tigresa abrió los ojos y comenzó a girar sobre su cola como si de un trompo se tratara, extendió sus filosas garras y con la velocidad que tomo ataco, Viper quedo indefensa, recibió todos y cada uno de los ataques de la felina, sus garras cortaron y traspasaron su escamosa piel, dejando fuertes y profundas cortadas por todo su largo cuerpo, finalmente salió disparada de nuevo hacia atrás esta vez fuertemente herida y sin posibilidades de moverse, las cortadas sangraban y no le dejarían hacer nada, estaba perdiendo la conciencia, pronto, si no era atendida, estaría muerta.

Mantis intento moverse con rapidez a los giros de Tigresa pero estos eran tan impredecibles, tan rápidos que no pudo esquivar nada, todos entraron de golpe, destrozándolo por su diminuto tamaño.

Tigresa dejo de girar y volvió a colocar sus pies en el suelo dejando descansar su cola y retrajo sus garras, aun con los ojos cerrados, prefirió no ver lo sucedido, se dejo llevar por la ira y el enojo, algo extraño de su parte, pero consiente de su decisión y de sus actos, abrió sus parpados, **"Ninguno aprende y estando muertos menos, no se por que me arrepiento a veces de tener que acabar con ellos, quizá me recuerden mi historia, mi destino, mi misión, ¿yo también seré una idiota?, ¿una tonta que se arriesga en cada situación peligrosa?, ¿ que no mide?, ¿Qué no piensa?, ¿lo soy?, a veces creo… que si lo soy"**

-¿Te dedicaras a fumar todo el viaje hasta allá?- Lupo remaba impulsando aquella pequeña barca de madera blanca sobre las oscuras aguas, Tigresa fumaba su pipa sin mucha preocupación.

-¿Te molesta?-

-No, solo quería conversar de algo, iniciar una conversación no es precisamente uno de mis talentos-

-Tonto-

-Si, ya lo se, pero que quieres que diga, tu casi no hablas y temo que si te pregunto algo personal termines asesinándome- Tigresa exhalo el humo y sostuvo su pipa en su pata, apreciándola.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- le pregunto con intensión de contarle algo, de conversar, ella también tenia deseos de hacerlo.

-¿Por que quieres matarle?, ¿Por qué es tan importante obtener el "Emblema del Dragón"?-

-Mi madre…- Lupo alzo una ceja en señal de confusión.

-¿Tu madre?-

-Ella murió, fue asesinada siendo que ella alguna vez lo porto, no solo el "Emblema del Dragón" también porto el del "Guerrero", alguna vez fue… la única persona que ame y que me amo, fue mi única familia y la única que realmente me acompaño, que no me dejo ni me abandono, "Él" fue quien le mato, quien le asesino- expreso con profunda tristeza pero también con rencor y odio.

-Venganza, eso es lo que buscas, venganza-

-Así es, ¿algo mas que quieras saber?-

-Tu promesa, tu promesa con el panda, ¿no la cumplirás verdad?- Tigresa se llevo la pipa a la boca y guardo silencio, Lupo la miraba serio, desde que la escucho despedirse de Po, muy dentro sintió que ella mentía, que no regresaría.

-No tenias por que mentirle- dijo tristemente.

-Eso no te importa- respondió Tigresa.

-Yo también le hice una promesa, le dije que te cuidaría- Tigresa soltó una leve risa.

-¿Cuidarme?, ¿y como piensas cumplirla?-

-Haciéndote cumplir la tuya- Tigresa se sorprendió por la respuesta, exhalo el humo de su pipa y lo miro con curiosidad, aquel joven lobo remaba con mirada fija al frente, con una mirada decidida, **"Quizá no te lo diga, quizá nunca lo escuches, pero me alegra que me acompañes, que apartes mi soledad, gracias Lupo, gracias, por mostrarme que no estoy sola"**

Ambos llegaron a las montañas nevadas, la fría y helada entrada, el camino a cruzar para llegar a su destino, Lupo sintió el frio recorrerle el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, se cubrió con su capa y avanzo dejando sus pisadas en la blanca nieve, Tigresa ya le llevaba la delantera, sin duda su motivación era fuerte, su voluntad inquebrantable, mas el lobo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que de verdad ella necesitaba, compañía, amistad, amor, sabia lo que se sentía estar solo, lo que se sentía no ser amado, lo que era no tener a nadie a tu lado, esa era la motivación de el, ayudarla, cuidarla, protegerla.

"**Me recuerdas mucho a mi Tigresa, me recuerdas a mi soledad y tristeza"**

-Te lo prometí… panda… volverá… será feliz a tu lado… pero déjala terminar… déjala vengar… la muerte de su madre… déjala que cumpla su promesa… y déjame a mi cumplir la mía… la que te hice a ti… y la que le hice a ella… la que le hice a la Guerrera Dragón… cuando yo era un pequeño… hace tanto tiempo... - el viento se llevo estas palabras, como un mensaje que quizá nunca fuera recibido, un mensaje que solo escucho la nieve y las montañas.


	3. Promesa

**Hola lectores, es un placer escribirles, hoy les traigo el tercer capitulo de esta historia, perdón por la tardanza pero tuve algunos problemas en la academia, dejando aun lado esto, agradezco mucho a Natigresa, david chacon, maestra vibora y ErickLsk por sus comentarios, sin mas preámbulos les dejo leer.**

**Att. J. León**

* * *

**Kung fu panda y sus personajes son propiedad de Dreamworks**

* * *

**Promesa**

"_-¡En guardia!- la voz era aguda, débil y temblorosa, de un pequeño, de un niño, de un cachorro, ella giro su cabeza un poco para tratar de ver de quien se trataba antes de actuar, vio aun cachorro de lobo de unos seis años, con una estoque en mano y la gran funda de este colgando en su espalda quedándole enorme y aparatosa, sonrió al ver al pequeño amenazarla, temblando completamente y con la filosa arma tambaleando entre sus patas, se giro para encararlo, el chiquillo se puso nervioso y trago grueso, mas no retrocedió, la gran capa roja cubría su cuerpo y una capucha negra su rostro, tan solo eran visibles su grandes ojos verdes, brillantes como el jade, penetrantes y filosos como el filo de la espada mas peligrosa del mundo, mirándolo con curiosidad, fijamente y sin moverse, solo de pie frente a el._

_-Baja eso, te lastimaras- dijo en un tono que sorprendió al lobezno, sonaba maternal, abrió sus ojitos llenos de impresión, no esperaba tal respuesta de ella._

_-No- respondió firmemente sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su mente y concentrándose en su objetivo, aquella figura oscura se arrodillo frente a el y de un rápido movimiento le arrebato el arma de sus patas, el pequeño no pudo hacer nada mas que mirar incrédulo, ella miro el estoque y después lo arrojo a un lado._

_-¡Oiga!- grito molesto y a la vez temeroso, pudo escuchar una ligera risa salir de esa capucha, desconcertado la miro a esos ojos verdes, ella lentamente se llevo las patas y se descubrió la cabeza dejándole ver al pequeño su rostro, su pelaje anaranjado y las rayas negras y los mechones blancos, sus finos y largos bigotes y esos grandes colmillos; a pesar de todas las historias y leyendas, su rostro reflejaba otra cosa, no era frialdad ni era maldad, no era nada de eso, había ternura, amor, cariño, emociones verdaderas alejadas de lo que un asesino reflejaría en sus ojos, en su mirada y en su rostro; el pequeño lobezno la miro confuso, su temor y nerviosismo se pagaron._

_-Te dije que bajaras eso, no me gustaría que te lastimaras- la ternura en su voz y ese tono materno le hacían despertar tantas emociones al pequeño que sus ojos se humedecieron y se llenaron de lágrimas, pronto comenzando a correr pos sus mejillas y empezando a llorar y gimotear como el cachorro que era._

_-¿Por que lloras?- el pequeño no respondió, buscaba secar sus lágrimas con sus patas. _

_-Vamos, deja de llorar, ¿A dónde se fue el decidido y valiente lobezno de hace unos momentos?- pregunto con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el suelo frente a el, el pequeño dejo de llorar, mas sus ojos seguían rojos y humedecidos por las lagrimas._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto nuevamente al pequeño el cual no había respondido ninguna de las preguntas anteriores._

_-No… n… no… tengo… nombre…- contesto aun gimoteando._

_-¿Tienes familia, padres?-_

_-N… no…-_

_-Ya veo, ven, acompáñame- le extendió su pata a la de el, el lobezno la miro desconfiado al principio pero después de ver su rostro lleno de sinceridad no lo dudo._

_El pequeño miraba desde lo mas alto de aquella montaña, contemplando el hermoso valle y su belleza, los grandes arboles y las flores que perfumaban el lugar, los ríos que bajaban desde la cima de la montaña y que atravesaban el valle, los grandes dragones esculpidos y el pequeño pero encantador templo de madera._

_-¿Te gusta el lugar?- la voz femenina de aquella felina lo hizo darse vuelta, asintió con la cabeza._

_-Es bonito, ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?- pregunto tímidamente._

_-Pensé que te gustaría tener algo de compañía, a mi me gusta tener compañía, después de todo, yo tampoco tengo familia, por lo menos no aun- aquella Tigre miraba con afecto su vientre mientras lo tocaba con sus patas, el lobezno no entendía a que se refería con "no aun"._

_-Dime, ¿que intentabas lograr con este estoque?- aquella espada enfundada estaba en sus patas, mostrándosela al cachorro, el solo la miro con seriedad._

_-Quería… quería… mat… matarle…- respondió serio pero no la miro, agacho su cabeza y miro al suelo._

_-Ya veo, buscabas esto- se quito su capa, descubrió su esbelto cuerpo, llevaba una larga camisa blanca y unos pantalones sueltos de color rojo, pero lo que deslumbro al pequeño fue lo que llevaba en sus hombros, ambos emblemas, brillantes, resplandecientes, de finos hilos dorados._

_-¿Tengo razón o no?- el pequeño lo acepto._

_-¿Qué buscas conseguir con ellos?, ¿Qué buscabas obtener aparte de solo un pedazo de tela?-_

_-¡No solo es un pedazo de tela!- grito enojado a la Tigre de bengala._

_-¿Entonces que es para ti?, ¿Qué quieres conseguir?-_

_-Un nombre, un titulo, algo que le diga al mundo quien soy-_

_-¿Un nombre eh?- la felina sonrió, entendió lo que quería el pequeño._

_-¿Y si yo te diera un nombre?- el pequeño cambio su expresión._

_-No seria lo mismo, debo ganarme el nombre, debo ganarme el titulo- contesto con cierto orgullo._

_-¿Como piensas ganártelo?-_

_-Matando a la que conocen como "La Dragón" y "La Guerrera", en este caso, tú, tú posees los dos títulos que yo quiero-_

_-Buscas matar a una leyenda para convertirte en una, suena lógico, pero dudo que lo logres, yo tengo tu arma y te puedo asegurar que soy más fuerte que tú-_

_-¡Eso no importa! Te venceré aunque sea con mis propias manos- se coloco en guardia, una pésima guardia, la felina sonrió y se levanto del suelo._

_-Entonces… ataca-"_

El gran puente de madera y piedra estaba frente a ellos, Tigresa miraba decidida al frente sin temor alguno, comenzó a avanzar lentamente.

-¡Hey, espera, ¿no pensaras entrar por la entrada principal?!- Tigresa le ignoro por completo, siguió caminando.

-Vamos Tigresa, es mala idea, es como decirles "aquí estoy, mátenme", vamos piénsalo, mejor rodeemos la montaña, tardaremos unos días pero seria mas seguro, piénsalo por favor…-

-Cállate- respondió cortante, Lupo se molesto pero mejor prefirió no molestarla mas y con desconfianza la siguió por el amplio y extenso puente, miraba a todos lados pero la nieve y el frio le impedían ver con claridad, una densa niebla congelada les obstruía la visión, de pronto divisaron el enorme y gran castillo frente a ellos y en lo mas alto, en aquel balcón, mirándolos y vigilando sus movimientos, Tigresa se detuvo y Lupo igual, ambos mirando a lo alto.

-¡Bienvenida "Guerrera", es una sorpresa que haya sobrevivido y llegado hasta acá, sin duda es digna de ese emblema en su hombro, pero pronto no tendrá mas opción que entregármelo!- Shen miraba con satisfacción y grandes aires de grandeza y superioridad.

-¡¿a si imbécil?, ¿si los demás no pudieron que te hace pensar que tu si lo lograras?!- grito Lupo desafiante, Shen esbozo una gran sonrisa y con un ademan dio la orden de soltar aquel gran objeto que colgaba sobre el puente, dejándolo caer estrepitosamente frente a Tigresa, la gran manta cayo al suelo descubriendo…

-¡¿Un espejo?! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡Qué ridículo!, ¡UN ESPEJO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Tigresa miro con confusión su reflejo, aquel resplandeciente espejo frente a ellos, Lupo no dejaba de reír, estaba en el suelo con las manos en el estomago, sus carcajadas se escuchaban por toda la montaña.

-Cállate- le dijo molesta pero sin voltear a verlo, Lupo se levanto y respiro profundo para dejar de reír.

-Es solo un espejo, solo eso, que piensan hacer, ¿asustarte con tu reflejo?-

-Cállate- reitero mirándolo de reojo con enojo, Lupo se callo la boca.

-Esta bien, solo rómpelo y sigamos, no creo que te preocupe obtener siete años de mala suerte por romper un espejo- Tigresa se acerco y alzo su puño en el aire preparando su ataque, con todas sus fuerzas lo golpeo, mas se alarmo al sentir que el espejo era mas resistente de lo que pensaba, prácticamente igualo la fuerza de su puñetazo, Tigresa abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo, vio su reflejo diferente, aterrador, atemorizante, su pelaje anaranjado era negro, aquellas rayas negras eran blancas, sus ojos rojos brillaban aun mas intensos que los suyos, grandes garras y colmillos afilados, Tigresa se aparto de inmediato del espejo.

-¡¿Pero…que…demonios?!- Lupo se aterro al ver como el reflejo de la felina salía de la superficie pulida del espejo y lentamente se acercaba a ellos, Tigresa se coloco en guardia y al hacerlo su reflejo lo hizo igual, imitándola, copiándola perfectamente, después de todo era su reflejo salido del espejo.

-¡¿PERO QUE CLASE DE BRUJERIA ES ESA?!- grito el lobo entrando en pánico y retrocediendo lo mas que podía, Tigresa en cambio seguía impactada y atenta a todo, seria y firme buscaba descubrir que pasaba, relajo su cuerpo y bajo la guardia, su reflejo hizo exactamente lo mismo, ambas levantaron su brazo derecho, luego el izquierdo, movieron su cola de un lado a otro y nuevamente ambas retomaron su guardia.

Ambas se lanzaron en fuertes ataques y zarpazos, parecían igualadas, veloces, fuertes, poderosas, la nieve a su alrededor se derretía por el calor que emitían sus cuerpos y sus ataques al chocar sus puños generaban tremendos estruendos que parecían estar por provocar avalanchas, se movían tan rápido que era casi imposible saber quien era quien, Lupo veía las chispas de los choques de sus garras, observaba aquellas dos sombras moviéndose con tremenda rapidez.

-¡Tigresa ten cuidado, maldita sea ¿como vas a terminar con esto?, ni siquiera puedo saber quien es quien, dime algo para poder reconocerte!-

-¡CALLATE!- grito la felina haciendo que Lupo pudiera reconocerla, rápidamente desenfundo su estoque y se lo arrojo.

-¡Toma, te servirá mas a ti que a mi!- Tigresa vio el arma en el aire y dando un salto hacia atrás lo tomo entre sus patas para después caer al suelo y prepararse a contratacar.

-Mi Lord ¿de verdad cree que pueda vencerla?- el lobo tuerto y manco miraba con nerviosismo aquella batalla, Shen por otro lado no se veía tan interesado.

-Claro, técnicamente en este momento ella esta luchando contra si misma, el espejo no solo refleja una imagen, también hace una copia exacta de aquel que se vea reflejado en el, refleja su fuerza, su inteligencia, su poder y también su ferocidad y agresividad, el espejo refleja lo peor de cada uno y lo hace enfrentarse contra si mismo hasta que muera, no hay manera de que pueda contra ella misma-

-¿Pero y si…?-

-Si lo logra, lo cual dudo totalmente, estará cansada, débil y herida, será presa fácil y terminare por acabar con ella con el cañón-

Tigresa contratacaba con fuerza, pero las cosas no estaban mejorando, su reflejo comenzaba a ser mas rápido y leía sus movimientos, comenzó a fintarla con puñetazos y patadas que solo eran distracciones y aprovechaba estas aperturas para golpear con intensidad, Tigresa comenzaba a sangrar del rostro y tenia ya varios moretones, sus heridas anteriores no ayudaban, comenzaba a sentirse fatigada, se le dificultaba contratacar y defenderse aun mas, empezó a tambalearse y a perder el equilibrio y concentración, de un momento a otro empezó a ceder y su reflejo ataco con ferocidad, la golpeo en el estomago, lanzo una patada al pecho y al rostro y al aterrizar lanzo un ataque giratorio con sus garras, Tigresa salió volando con varios cortes en su cuerpo y cayo al suelo querando algunas tablas de madera del puente, respiraba agitadamente y apenas se podía levantar, su reflejo se acerco lentamente a ella, saco sus garras y levanto sus patas lista para un ataque final, Shen miraba desde lo alto con una sonrisa triunfal, esperando el momento en que su muerte le permitiera tomar el emblema.

-¡HIIIAAAAAA!- Lupo se lanzo al ataque sin temor, golpeo con dos patadas al rostro, dio un giro impulsándose con sus patas delanteras y aterrizando detrás de ella lanzo una patada lateral al rostro, el reflejo de Tigresa retrocedió esquivando la patada por milímetros, Lupo aprovecho e impulsándose con la única pata apoyada en el suelo lanzo otra patada lateral esta vez impactándola con mucha fuerza y arrojándola del puente por un costado.

-¿Creí que… eras malo… peleando?- lucia sorprendida por semejante demostración.

-Que sea malo con la espada no significa que sea malo peleando cuerpo a cuerpo- Lupo extendió su pata ayudando a Tigresa a levantarse, de pronto la silueta salió disparada hacia el cielo y aterrizo en el puente levantando algunos tablones, Lupo y Tigresa se colocaron en guardia, el reflejo se impulso de un fuerte salto e intento dar una patada descendente a los dos, Lupo y Tigresa rodaron y después intentaron golpearla en equipo, a pesar de lucir coordinados, al lobo le costaba moverse a la misma velocidad, era un esfuerzo enorme.

"_Jadeaba cansado y ella ni siquiera sudaba, seguía de pie como si nada, con la mano al frente y una en la espalda, frenando sus golpes y patadas sin esfuerzo, ya le dolían sus patas traseras y delanteras, le punzaban y le sangraban levemente, mas no se rendía, se abalanzo de nuevo, la Tigre de bengala freno su puño y de un movimiento circular lo hizo girar y aterrizar en el suelo._

_-Para ser un pequeño lobezno sabes pelear bien, ¿Quién te enseño?- la felina se sentó en el suelo a su lado, el pequeño no tenia fuerzas ya para levantarse._

_-Aprendí… mirando… después de todo… nací en la calle- respondió con cierta melancolía en sus ojos._

_-Ya veo, estas hecho toda una sorpresa, quizá cuando crezcas te conviertas en alguien fuerte, muy fuerte- el lobezno la miro con intriga._

_-¿De verdad… lo crees?-_

_-Si, si lo creo, es mas, alguien fuerte merece un nombre con el que se le recuerde- el pequeño abrió los ojos llenos de ilusión, con esfuerzo se levanto del suelo y al miro con una sonrisa de incredulidad-_

_-Lupo, "El rey lobo", el lobo que aun siendo un cachorro enfrento a la legendaria "Guerrera Dragón"- el pequeño la miro con algunas lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Lupo en italiano significa Lobo, tu representaras a tu especia, serás el mas fuerte de entre todos, recordado y respetado por años, solo prométeme una cosa- el pequeño la miro seriamente._

_-Hoy me enfrentaste a mi, peleaste contra alguien a quien consideran un dios, ¡siendo un cachorro!, no vi temor o duda en tus ojos, en cambio vi una voluntad enorme en ti, cuando crezcas quiero que sigas así, con esa voluntad y confianza en ti, solo así serás fuerte, mas fuerte que yo- El pequeño sonrió de oreja a oreja y dos lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos."_

"_**Eres tan fuerte como tu madre"**_

Lupo se reía con sus pensamientos, suspiro y volvió a concentrarse al cien porciento en la batalla, a pesar de ser dos contra uno, no había que olvidar que teóricamente estaba peleando con Tigresa a lado de Tigresa, eso era confuso, realmente era ella, era su reflejo, era tan fuerte como ella, quizá un poco mas, como demonios frenar a esa… cosa.

-¿tienes un plan?- Tigresa se veía mal, tenia cortadas en ambos antebrazos y en el rostro, además de moretones y marcas, Lupo ya estaba preocupado por ella.

"_-¿Tu tampoco tienes… familia?- pregunto el lobezno con timidez sentado a su lado._

_-Si, nunca conocí a mis padres, no tuve hermanos o a alguien a quien considerara una… familia, por lo menos aun no- la felina frotaba su vientre y tenía una mirada maternal en sus ojos, el pequeño Lupo la miro confuso._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?- la felina lo miro con ternura para después ver al horizonte._

_-Pronto tendré… a un pequeño como tu, pronto tendré un hijo o quizá una hija, una pequeña Tigre como yo, seré… madre- el pequeño quedo sorprendido al escuchar esa revelación._

_-¿Entonces él o… ella será tan fuerte como tu?-pregunto con curiosidad._

_-Tal vez… tal vez- respondió felizmente_

_-Me gustaría conocerlo o conocerla algún día- respondió con una sonrisa._

_-Quizá, me gustaría que ella tuviera un amigo, alguien que le enseñara a ser fuerte, alguien que le acompañara en sus caminos y travesías- Lupo la miro con entusiasmo._

_-Me gustaría, me encantaría serlo-_

"_**Ese día jure a tu madre que seria tu compañero, tu acompañante, tu amigo, estaría siempre ahí contigo, a tu lado, sin importar que, mostrándote que nunca estarías sola… lamento no haber cumplido mi promesa hasta ahora, lamento no haber estado ahí, no estuve para apoyarte cuando la mujer que me nombro murió, cuando ese bastardo mato a la mujer que me hizo levantarme, no pude protegerla a ella y durante años falle al intentar protegerte a ti, ahora le prometí a ese panda, a ese panzón que te cuidaría y sabes que… ¡NO PIENSO FALLAR!**_

-Si no tienes un plan, yo si, intentare distraerla, toma mi estoque y úsalo para quebrar el espejo, probablemente, funcione- Lupo miro a Tigresa, lucia desconfiada, dudaba de el.

-Vamos, confía en mí- Tigresa lo miro y asintió con la cabeza, Tigresa dio un salto en el aire elevándose, su reflejo intento alcanzarla pero Lupo salto y la intercepto abrazándose a ella inmovilizándola.

-Hola preciosa, ¿bailamos?- comenzaron a caer velozmente al suelo, a centímetros de llegar al suelo Lupo se soltó a tiempo provocando que ella se impactara contra los tablones de madera dejando un gran hueco en el puente, aparentemente había caído al vacío.

-¡Trágate eso, Tigresa hazlo ahora!- Tigresa ya tenia el arma de Lupo en sus manos y estaba frente al espejo, al escuchar la voz del lobo apretó la empuñadura, tomo cierta distancia y con fuerza enterró el estoque atravesando la superficie reflejante, quebrándolo en pedazos.

-¡Jajá, genial!- grito Lupo emocionado acercándose a la felina la cual le sonrió.

-Gracias por el apoyo, sigamos-

-Esta bien-

Shen miraba con furia y enojo, los lobos a su lado temblaban por el miedo a la reacción de su señor, el pavorreal temblaba pero pronto se tranquilizo, se paso las alas por la cabeza aplacando sus plumas, respiro hondo y se tranquilizo.

-Esta bien, ya que el plan B se arruino, prepárense para para el plan A, ese no puede fallar-

Tigresa y Lupo ingresaron al enorme castillo, las antorchas iluminaban levemente la oscuridad y disipaban un poco el incesante frio, Tigresa caminaba con cierta dificultad, sus heridas le pesaban, grilletes que le impedían moverse libremente, ella odiaba esa sensación, pero que le podía hacer, era su culpa, su torpeza y su descuido, de ella y de nadie mas, incluso Lupo le evito mas daños en la pelea anterior.

-No te ves muy bien, se que no es buen momento… pero debemos descansar- Tigresa se detuvo y se apoyo en la pared, lentamente se dejo caer en el suelo, Lupo se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, miro sus cortadas en los brazos, en su rostro lastimado y lleno de moretones, sus ropas gastadas y con pequeñas manchas de sangre.

-Dime una cosa… ¿por que… me… protegiste…?- pregunto Tigresa mirando las llamas de una de las antorchas, su brillo se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Necesitabas ayuda, tantos problemas como para que llegases hasta a aquí para morir-

-¿Por qué?, yo no te debo nada, ni siquiera te conozco, a penas se sobre ti-

-¿Y eso a quien le importa?, de haberte dejado morir ahí, no me lo habría perdonado-

-¿Por qué cuando peleamos… no luchaste contra mi como lo hiciste hoy?- Tigresa lo miro con melancolía, Lupo la miro a los ojos, no sabia que responderle.

-No lo se, quizá… no tuve la fuerza, el valor… para hacerlo-

-¿Qué viste en mí que te detuvo?-

-Me recordaste a alguien… tal vez a mi… creo que me recordaste a mi, en mi pasado-

-¿Quién eres realmente Lupo?, dijiste que venias de un lugar llamado Italia, dijiste que tienes familia, ¿Quién eres realmente?- Lupo miro sus patas, apretó sus puños con suavidad, como recordando.

-Viaje por mucho tiempo, por varios años, buscando quien era realmente, buscando mi fuerza, mi poder, mi nombre, aprendí a pelear con el tiempo, batalle contra muchos, vencí a tantos y finalmente cuando me encontré en la cima, fui vencido por algo tan fuerte como la voluntad misma, el amor, me enamore de una mujer, deje de luchar con los puños y luche con el corazón, después de un tiempo lo logre, me case con ella, decidí formar una familia…-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué… por que abandonaste a tu familia?, ¿no eras feliz?-

-Jajá, si lo era, lo soy, seguiré siéndolo, pero… cuando vivía con mi familia, un recuerdo vino a mí, una promesa incumplida, algo de mi pasado que me atormentaría de forma permanente de no ser cumplida, Salí de Italia hace diez meses, buscando completar aquel pacto del pasado, por eso estoy aquí- Tigresa miraba a Lupo atentamente, sus ojos rojizos posados en los de el.

-¿Cual fue… esa promesa?-

-La que cumplo ahora… estando a tu lado- Tigresa recargo su cabeza en su hombro, abrazando su brazo con ternura, sintiendo el calor de su pelaje, cerrando sus ojos y relajándose.

-Gracias…-

-Descansa, aun te queda un largo viaje-

-Querrás decir… que nos queda un largo viaje-

-Jajá, si-

"_**Aunque no estuvieras conmigo en mi pasado, aunque no me acompañaras en aquellos años, me siento feliz de verte hoy a mi lado, de estar hoy conmigo, de ayudarme, de protegerme, de ser mi amigo, al fin puedo sentir lo que es poder recargarme en el hombro de alguien, de sentir que tengo en quien apoyarme, puedo sentir que nos conocimos mucho antes, que esa promesa que hiciste fue a mi madre, no se por que o bajo que motivos, pero no me importa, simplemente soy feliz de tenerte aquí"**_

Tenían que ser cuidadosos, Lupo no podía permitir que ella saliera lastimada todavía mas, si bien se había negado a que el la cargara, no se negó a que le aplicara algunos vendajes y e intentara curar algunas de sus heridas, caminaba con lentitud, pero con un poco de mas firmeza y fuerza.

Cruzaron la gran y enorme puerta de madera congelada, entraron a un gran salón de hielo desde donde se apreciaba la vista del lugar, ese debía ser el salón principal ubicado en lo más alto de la montaña, a los lados se apreciaba las nevadas cumbres y la neblina blanca.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Lupo miraba el lugar, el hielo cubría todas las superficies, el piso era resbaloso, el frio era intenso y despiadado, ese lugar estaba diseñado para ser un infierno congelado.

-Judeca, ese es el nombre de este salón, el ultimo circulo del infierno, donde los vientos congelados y helidos que surgen del batir de alas del demonio congelan todo a su paso, observa el suelo bajo tus pies, los cadáveres congelados de mis enemigos, de traidores y asesinos, a los cuales pronto se unirán sus cuerpos- Shen miraba con una mirada de demencia a Tigresa y a Lupo.

-¿Que te hace sentirte tan confiado?- pregunto Tigresa amenazadoramente.

-Pronto lo veras, ¡Ataquen!- varios lobos saltaron desde el techo y rodearon a ambos luchadores, entre ellos se encontraba aquel lobo tuerto y manco, Tigresa lo reconoció de inmediato y el a ella, pronto se vieron en desventaja, el suelo de hielo no estaba hecho para batallar, al menos no para ellos dos, Tigresa y Lupo se aferraron con sus garras al suelo buscando evitar perder su estabilidad.

-Jajajaja… muerte carmesí, tu arrogancia te llevo al final del camino, quizá venciste las dificultades, quizá derrotaste a mis hombres, pero esta vez, no vas a escapar a la muerte Los lobos se lanzaron al ataque de inmediato, sus espadas chocaron contra las garras de Tigresa, esta de inmediato aprovecho el resbaloso suelo para girar y lanzar poderosos zarpazos, sus adversarios se cubrieron con sus armas, el metal chillaba con los choques, Lupo analizo la situación, estaban demasiado concentrados en la felina, no prestaban atención a el, eso era un grave error, desenfundo su estoque, lo lanzo al aire y de una patada en el aire lo lanzo como un proyectil al techo de hielo, dejando caer las estalactitas sobre los enemigos.

-¡Tigresa, cuidado!- la Tigre de bengala siguió girando con sus garras y a la vez que las estalactitas caían ella las destrozaba y los pedazos salían volando peligrosamente hacia los enemigos, estos retrocedieron heridos y sangrando, otros no tuvieron tanta suerte.

Tigresa dejo de girar y se aferro nuevamente al hielo bajo sus pies, Lupo aterrizo y se acerco a su lado.

-Parece que sigo subestimándote Guerrera- decía Shen con un tono de burla, parecía estar muy confiado.

-Oye, ¿que hay de mi?- pregunto molesto Lupo.

-Tú no eres mas que un estorbo, pero descuida, morirás junto a ella, ahora ¡Mueran!- el hielo se quebró detrás de el, descubriendo aquel enorme cilindro de metal, Shen dio un salto hacia atrás y con sus garras chocando contra el acero creo una chispa que encendió la mecha, ni Lupo ni Tigresa sabían lo que sucedía, pero sus instintos les dijeron que se apartaran, se escucho el estruendo y el hielo hacerse añicos, la gran masa de metal ardiendo paso a centímetros de ellos, apenas lograron esquivarlo.

-Jajajajajajajaja, no crean que tienen tanta suerte- varios cañones mas aparecieron para ponerles las cosas más difíciles.

La nieve comenzó a caer enormes avalanchas se formaron, arrasando con todo a su paso, el estruendo de los cañones la cusa fue, el suelo tembló y el hielo se quebró, la niebla blanca producto de la nieve se alzo y cubrió todo, Tigresa y Lupo se estremecieron al sentir en sus cuerpos el miedo de quedar bajo la nieve, su muerte seria terrible de no hacer algo antes de que fuera tarde, pero poco se podía hacer, las grandes esferas de metal volaban a gran velocidad, un movimiento en falso, una equivocación, un error y estarían muertos, aquellas armas infernales estaban provocando todo un caos y aquel pavorreal no hacia mas que reír desquiciadamente sin importarle su vida ni de los demás, como el mismísimo diablo, disfrutando de la desesperación y la angustia que causaba en los corazones de sus enemigos.

-¡Vamos Guerrera, vamos, deja de luchar, muere de una vez, MUERE!- Shen tenia esa locura plasmada en sus ojos las avalanchas amenazaban con destruir todo y al no le importaba, Tigresa estaba desesperada, Lupo aun mas, no tenían salida, aun si salieran del castillo morirían aplastados de una u otra forma.

-¡Lupo, debemos salir de aquí!-

-¡Ya me di cuenta, ¿tienes un plan!-

-¡Sígueme y haz lo que te pida!- Tigresa comenzó a correr hacia el frente, sin temor a los cañones, Lupo pensó de inmediato que estaba loca, pero tenia que creer en ella, el no tenia plan alguno, solo le quedaba ella; corrió detrás suyo esquivando los disparos con dificultad por el hielo, Tigresa dio un brinco en el aire y cayo justo frente a Lord Shen y sus armas, Lupo la siguió quedando a su lado.

-¿Qué piensa hacer Guerrera?, si no la mato yo las avalanchas lo harán- decía triunfal y arrogante.

-Obsérvanos- Tigresa rodeo con su cola la cintura de Lupo cosa que le sorprendió y confundió.

-¡Sujétate fuerte!- Lupo no lo pensó dos veces, la abraza por la espalda con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué demonios planeas?!- el lobo miraba como aquellos cañones se preparaban para disparar contra ellos.

-Estaremos bien, confía en mi- Tigresa dio un salto en el aire hacia lo alto, Shen dirigió sus cañones a ellos y disparo, Lupo cerro los ojos y Tigresa interpuso sus manos para frenar el impacto, solo se pudo escuchar la explosión, salieron volando atravez del techo por el impacto de la bala, alejándose de los castillos que ahora eran sepultados bajo la blanca nieve, perdiéndose entre las montañas, sepultándolos.

-Sentía su cuerpo helarse, congelarse y convertirse en hielo, el dolor en su cuerpo era intenso, pero soportable, le punzaban sus patas delanteras y la espalda, no poda abrir sus ojos, no podía moverse, solo sufrir en silencio, no sabia que había sucedido, no sabia si habían sobrevivido ambos, confió en la fuerza de su cuerpo que tantos años le habían costado, en su dureza, pero que había de el, de Lupo, fue el quien le motivo a despertar, esforzarse para abrir sus ojos, necesitaba saber si el estaba bien.

Escucho el viento helido a su alrededor, su aliento frio, su respiración débil, su cuerpo adolorido, toda ella estaba desecha y aun así percibía que se movía, de pronto sintió una extraña calidez rodeándola, un pelaje, un cuerpo junto al suyo, lentamente abrió sus parpados, viendo borrosamente, los copos cayendo frente a sus ojos, y el pelaje oscuro de aquel lobo que la llevaba a cuestas en su espalda.

-Lupo…- escucho su nombre en un susurro.

-Veo que despertaste, descuida, encontrare un lugar donde… quedarnos- Tigresa sintió esa pesadez, ese cansancio, poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento hasta nuevamente quedar en la oscuridad.

Despertó de golpe en una cueva, no sentía mas frio, sentía calor en su cuerpo, se giro y miro una pequeña fogata a su lado, intento incorporarse pero el dolor de sus heridas no la dejo, observo que tenia vendajes nuevos en la mayor parte de su cuerpo y estaba cubierta pos su túnica y la capa de el lobo, miro a su alrededor y no lo vio por ninguna parte.

-Lupo… ¿Dónde… estas?- no hubo respuesta alguna, solo la respuesta del viento, se quedo acostada sintiendo el calor del fuego, por lo menos sabia que Lupo estaba bien, ahora tenia que esperar.

"_-Mamá, mamá, ¿Dónde estas?- la pequeña tigre buscaba a su madre en el pueblo, desde hacia dos días que no la veía, la angustia y la preocupación la devoraban por dentro, la gente su alrededor la miraba con desprecio e indiferencia,_ _la ignoraba y pasaba de largo dejándola sola y asustada en aquellas calles oscuras._

_-¡Mamá, mamá!- las lagrimas brotaban y humedecían el pelaje de sus mejillas, poco a poco perdía la esperanza de encontrarla, sentía que la había abandonado, dejado sola a su suerte, sin nada mas que recuerdos, nada mas que sus memorias, en un callejón se sentó a llorar, veía la gente pasar y eso la hacia sentirse aun mas en su soledad._

_-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto una voz dentro del callejón, Tigresa alzo la mirada y se encontró con un misterioso sujeto alto y corpulento, cubierto por un largo abrigo café un poco desgarrado de abajo, con varios cinturones de cuero grueso y un sombrero de ala ancha que cubría por completo su rostro, llevaba guantes, botas y una bufanda roja, no podía ver sus ojos pero sentía su mirada._

_-¿Quién…es…usted?- pregunto secando sus lagrimas._

_-Un hombre interesado en saber por que una pequeña niña llora en un callejón completamente sola- _

_-No… no encuentro… a mi mamá- volvió a entristecerse y a bajar su mirada._

_-Y por que no la buscas, llorar no hará que la encuentres, ven, te ayudare a buscarla- le extendió su pata cubierta por aquel guante de color negro, la pequeña desconfió por un momento de el, pero algo, algo en el era diferente a los demás, no sabia que era, pero opto por confiar._

_Ambos caminaron durante un buen rato, Tigresa observaba a los rostros de todos, buscando a lo lejos a su madre, sin hallarla, sin verla, a cada segundo que pasaba perdía cada vez mas la esperanza de encontrarla, el miedo a la soledad se hacia cada vez mas presente, miro hacia arriba buscando dar con el rostro de aquel extraño, mas su sombrero se lo impidió, aun así vio que la pequeña lo miraba._

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-¿Y si ella me abandono?- pregunto con cierta depresión, el extraño no supo que contestar._

_-Sigamos- fue todo lo que dijo."_

Lupo entro en la cueva, con su armadura negra con plata cubierta de nieve blanca, tiritando de frio y buscando el calor del fuego.

-Despertaste- dijo con cierta incredulidad al verla consiente y con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo, Tigresa se giro a verlo y sonrió para después borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro al verlo.

-Lupo- no le importo el dolor se incorporo de la impresión, Lupo bajo su mirada con melancolía en ella, mirando a su faltante brazo derecho y los vendajes que cubrían su cuerpo.

-Estoy bien- respondió acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

-Lo siento- Tigresa aproximo su pata a su costado derecho, toco los vendajes y después se entristeció.

-No fue tu culpa- tomo su pata y la aparto de su herida.

-¿Cómo fue que…?-

-La explosión, el impacto me alcanzo, cuando caímos en la nieve mi brazo estaba destrozado y tu estabas inconsciente, a pesar del dolor te cargué y te lleve a cuestas hasta aquí, despertaste una vez en el camino pero después volviste a perder el conocimiento, cuando estábamos a salvo tuve que tomar una decisión, no tenia la posibilidad de curar mi brazo, estaba deshecho, solo seria un lastre, no podía arriesgarme a que empeorara, tuve que… ya sabes que tuve que hacer, después de eso me las ingenie para la fogata, luego cure tus heridas y salí a buscar algo que pudiéramos comer, aunque no encontré nada- Tigresa lo abrazo tomándolo por sorpresa, el solo pudo corresponderle abrazándola con su brazo izquierdo.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ahora todo estará bien-

"_-Mamá- la pequeña corrió al verla, su madre caminaba frente a ella, sonrió al igual que ella y se arrodillo para abrazarla._

_-Creí que te habías marchado para siempre, que me habías abandonado- dijo sollozando la pequeña._

_-Jamás te abandonaría, perdóname, pero ya estoy aquí, esta bien, todo estará bien- aquel extraño las miraba bajo su sombrero, de pie e inmóvil frente a las dos, la madre de Tigresa se percato de ello, lo miro con seriedad._

_-¿Quién es el?- pregunto a su pequeña._

_-Me acompaño, me ayudo a buscarte- dijo mirándola a ella y luego a el._

_-Gracias por cuidar de mi pequeña, pero… ¿quien eres?- pregunto al extraño colocándose de pie y cargando a Tigresa en brazos._

_-Mi nombre no importa, solo soy un extraño, un buen samaritano-_

_-Gracias por ello- _

_-Cuide de la pequeña… "Guerrera Dragón"- reverencio con un saludo dejándola sorprendida para después avanzar y pasar a un lado de ellas, alejándose, marchándose como el extraño que hacia unas horas apareció, ahora se desvaneció como una sombra._

_-Mamá, ¿estas bien?- la pequeña miro confundida a su madre la cual tenia la misma expresión que ella en su rostro._

_-Si, estoy bien, vamos a casa- ambas se alejaron y subieron la montaña, Tigresa extrañamente seguía buscando saber quien era ese sujeto, ¿por que la había ayudado?, ¿por que llamo a su madre de esa manera?, sin embargo prefirió olvidarlo, sin saber que ese extraño algo tendría que ver con su futuro e incierto destino."_

-¿En que piensas?- Lupo la saco de su mente.

-Recordaba algo-

-¿Fue un buen recuerdo?-

-Si, lo fue… quería preguntarte, ¿nos habíamos conocido antes?- Lupo miro al techo como recordando algo.

-Conocí a tu madre, antes de que nacieras, yo apenas era un cachorro, tu aun no nacías, después de que intente vencerla en un combate y perdiera, le hice aquella promesa de ayudarte, de cuidarte, de ser tu amigo, pero cuando me marche, cuando emprendí mi camino y me aleje, nunca la volví a ver, nunca te conocí, hasta ahora, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por nada, solo quería saber, si es que no te recordaba, o era algo más-

-Lo entiendo, pero será mejor dejar la plática para después, ahora hay que descansar- Lupo se acostó a su lado y ella lo abrazo.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado-

-Haha, no te encariñes mucho conmigo, aun tienes que volver con el panda- respondió un poco sonrojado por el contacto con la felina la cual sonrió por su comentario.

-Lo se, aun así, gracias-

"_-¡¿A donde crees que vas pequeña?!- tres leopardos corrían detrás de ella, envueltos en túnicas cafés y con espadas en sus manos, con la sed de sangre en sus bocas, se relamían los bigotes y mostraban sus colmillos afilados, la pequeña Tigre solo podía correr desesperadamente, buscando huir, pero pronto una pared de piedra le bloqueo el paso._

_-No tienes a donde correr, ¡entréganoslo!- la pequeña cubrió con sus manos el emblema que llevaba en su hombro a manera de una pequeña capa, le temblaban las patas traseras, movía su cola con nerviosismo y apenas y podía reaccionar, moriría de no hacer algo; se coloco en posición de ataque tratando de encarar a los tres leopardos, mas en ese momento se percato de que solo tenia enfrente a dos._

_-No te muevas- la voz a sus espaldas la estremeció, se giro y vio encima de la pared de piedra al tercer leopardo._

_-Intenta algo y estas muerta, mejor entréganos el emblema lentamente- Tigresa se negó, saco sus filosas garras y se preparo a lanzarse pero sin previo aviso sintió como una flecha le atravesaba el abdomen y salía disparada hacia atrás, cayendo contra la tierra._

_-Jajajaja, estos niños de hoy, no tienen respeto por sus mayores, se a perdido el respeto- Tigresa aun estaba consiente, pudo ver como los tres la rodeaban y uno de ellos le arrebataba el emblema de su hombro._

_-Mira lo que tengo, jajajaja- levanto a la pequeña Tigre del suelo y la arrojo con fuerza contra la pared, por el impacto y su herida, perdió el conocimiento._

_-Vámonos de aquí, esa pequeña no es más que… ¡¿quien carajo eres tu?!- un puñetazo se clavo en el abdomen del leopardo, con tal fuerza que lo mando a volar contra las piedras, el extraño se giro y lanzo una patada uno de los otros dos, quebrándole el cuello, el tercero retrocedió e intento usar su arco y flecha pero este rompió la madera del arco de una patada y de un puñetazo termino el trabajo, la fuerza de ese extraño era monstruosa; camino lentamente a uno de los individuos ya muertos, le arrebato el emblema y después se acerco a la pequeña Tigresa._

_-La tienes muy difícil cachorra, muy difícil- acaricio su mejilla y dejo el emblema aun lado de ella._

_-Lamento lo de tu madre, pero estos emblemas conllevan muchos problemas, mucha sangre, mucha muerte, y puedo observar que tu camino estará lleno de estos, y a tu paso correrán ríos de sangre… sobrevive y pelea, es todo lo que te queda ahora, puede que no seas consiente de lo que te digo, que no me escuches, pero mis palabras quedaran grabadas en tus recuerdos, y algún día, te entregaran este mensaje, nos volveremos a ver… Tigresa- el extraño acomodo su sombrero y su bufanda roja, le dio la espalda y como una sombra la dejo a su suerte."_

Tigresa despertó de golpe, aquellos sueños, esos recuerdos, algo le querían decir, algo que venia y se acercaba cada vez mas, algo incierto; miro a su lado y Lupo seguía dormido, lentamente se levanto, miro la fogata que apenas ardía, busco algunos trozos de madera que el lobo recolecto horas antes, se sentó frente a la fogata y los arrojo al fuego para que durara un poco mas, la nieve había dejado de caer, todo sonaba tranquilo, pero ella aun no estaba en mejores condiciones, y Lupo tampoco, no había provisiones, tarde o temprano tendrían que salir de esa cueva y emprender camino nuevamente; **"sobrevive y pelea"**, las palabras resonaban en su mente, suspiro y vio las llamas una vez mas, se incorporo y con suavidad comenzó a entrenar, movimientos básicos, movimientos simples, moviendo sus brazos en delicados giros, buscando paz.

-Luz divina- exclamo en un susurro, su cuerpo emitió un brillo rojizo, sus heridas comenzaron a cerrarse, dejando solo cicatrices en su lugar, pronto respiro con mayor tranquilidad, la opresión en su pecho desapareció, aquel dolor en su cuerpo se esfumo y finalmente se recupero, pero a cambio de tan poderosa técnica, perdió mucha energía, estaría cansada y necesitaría reponerse, almenos tres días, cayo de rodillas, exhausta, miro al suelo y luego miro al lobo frente a ella, recostado durmiendo, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, con su brazo izquierdo sujetando su costado derecho donde solía estar su brazo ahora perdido, debió haber sido terrible, perder una entremediad, por su propia mano, Lupo sufría por el dolor, no lo pensó dos veces, no le importo, se incorporo y se acerco a su lado, impuso sus patas en su costado.

-Luz divina- exclamo nuevamente en un susurro, esta vez el brillo rojizo envolvió solo sus patas para después extenderse por el cuerpo de su amigo, Tigresa se concentraba pero cada vez se sentía mas exhausta, vio como los golpes y heridas de su compañero desaparecían, después, el brillo se apago, vio su rostro y observo como su semblante cambio, se veía mejor, el dolor se fue de su cuerpo y ahora el podría descansar mejor, Tigresa sonrió y luego cayo acostada a su lado, abrazándolo, mientras ella se quedaba dormida, estaba completamente agotada, pero había valido la pena.

"_-Lo prometo, un día yo seré su amigo, su compañero, su hermano- el lobezno reverencio a la Tigre de bengala, ella lo miraba con una gran sonrisa._

_-¿Cuándo volverás?- pregunto._

_-Cuando deje de ser un cachorro, un lobezno, cuando mi nombre sea reconocido por todos, entonces regresare y cumpliré mi promesa-_

_-Ten cuidado pequeño lobo, el mundo es salvaje ahí fuera-_

_-Yo nací en la calle, en la oscuridad, no creo que vivir un poco más en ella sea un problema, después de todo, soy Lupo, el que siendo un cachorro enfrento a la "Guerrera Dragón"- la Tigre de bengala rio levemente, se arrodillo frente a el, acaricio sus mejillas y lo beso en la frente._

_-Entonces ve, pelea por lo que quieras y vuelve, no solo yo estaré esperando, ella también- Lupo sonrió, y asintió, comenzó su propio camino y se alejo en el horizonte, solo volteo una vez más para no olvidar, miro una última vez a la Tigre de bengala y exclamo._

_-Volveré aunque tarde una vida, aunque muera, será mi espirito el que vuelva, y nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo-"_

"_**Falle, incumplí una promesa, no nos volvimos a ver "Guerrera Dragón", pero esta no la pienso romper, prometí proteger y cuidar a tu hija, prometí ser un hermano para ella, no fallare, aunque muera por ella… panda, no te conozco lo suficiente, pero percibo que fuiste algo que yo no pude ser, no solo un amigo o un compañero, también fuiste y serás su amor, le perteneces a su corazón, así que la promesa que te hice a ti también, tampoco la incumpliré, volverá, aunque yo muera, vivirá, aunque entregue mi vida a cambio de la de ella, será feliz, esa es mi promesa…"**_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, pienso subir el próximo capitulo la próxima semana, tal vez el domingo, esperare sus comentarios.**

**Si hay problemas de ortografía, continuidad o coherencia, haganmelo saber y serán corregidos de inmediato, hasta pronto.**


	4. Al filo de la navaja

**Aquí**** León ****reportándose después de una semana, con nuevo capitulo, gracias a los que comentaron esta historia, me hace feliz, para ustedes les dejo el cuarto capitulo.**

* * *

**Kung fu panda y sus personajes son propiedad de Dreamworks**

* * *

**Al filo de la navaja**

"_-¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?- un panda rojo se hallaba bajo la lluvia, observando los cuerpos de aquellos tres leopardos, muertos, cadáveres fríos y tiesos, sacudió la cabeza negando aquella escena, de pronto observo a lo lejos un cuarto cuerpo, pequeño, el de un cachorro._

_-Oh por dios… aun respiras pequeña-_

_Tigresa abrió sus ojos y vio el techo de madera, respiro el olor a incienso y la calma, la quietud y la calidez que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, la calidez de un hogar, intento levantarse pero su pequeño cuerpo se lo negó._

_-Ten calma pequeña Tigre, estas en casa, somos huérfanos como tu, ahora esta es tu familia- escucho esa seria y firme voz a su espaldas._

_-Mi nombre es Shifu, desde ahora, yo seré tu maestro- escucho unos pequeños pasos acercarse su lado y pronto vio a un pequeño leopardo._

_-Mi nombre es Tai Lung, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- pregunto cálidamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro, algo que le recordó a su viejo amigo, a aquel panda._

_-Tigresa…- respondió débilmente._

_-Jajá, vaya nombre- rio divertidamente el pequeño._

_-Suficiente Tai Lung, déjala descansar- Shifu se puso en su campo de visión pues la pequeña solo podía mirar._

_-Duerme pequeña, pronto te recuperaras, vamos Tai Lung, dejémosla descansar- Tigresa quedo a solas en aquella habitación, comenzó a llorar, las lagrimas brotaban sin cesar de sus pequeños ojos, su pelaje anaranjado se humedeció, la tristeza la invadió, el perder el emblema, el ultimo recuerdo de su madre, le rompió el corazón, ahora yacía herida y sin poder moverse en el suelo, sin oportunidad alguna en ese momento, eso la destrozo._

_-¿Por qué lloras?- la voz la asusto, le reconoció, el leopardo de hacia unos momentos la miraba sentado a su lado, lo podía sentir. _

_-No te importa- respondió cortante._

_-Como quieras, no me digas si no quieres, pero aquí estaré si necesitas algo, solo… pídelo-"_

Tigresa despertó con cansancio, su cuerpo le pedía aun que descansara, pero algo le hacia que despertara momentáneamente, miro el oscuro techo de la cueva, sintió el calor del fuego y escucho la madera quemarse, por unos segundos no reacciono, se quedo así, inmóvil mirando al techo, hasta que escucho su voz...

-Quisiera que dejaras de asustarme cada vez que te quedas inconsciente-

-Lamento si hice que te preocuparas, perdón-

-No pidas perdón, cuidarte es mi tarea, mi placer por así decirlo- Tigresa rio débilmente, Lupo se sentó a su lado mientras sacaba algo de su armadura, Tigresa miro con tristeza su costado derecho, su faltante brazo.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

-Estoy bien, me he sentido mejor, mucho mejor, la pregunta es ¿Cómo estas tu?, después de todo has estado inconsciente estos dos días, por lo menos, tus heridas han sanado-

-Me siento débil, estaré así por unos días más-

-Que mal… pero te tengo buenas noticias, encontré algo de comida- Lupo señalo unas cajas en la esquina.

-Hay rábanos, zanahorias, lechugas y otras cosas mas- saco de su armadura un rábano y comenzó a comer.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto ofreciéndole otro a ella, Tigresa asintió y lo tomo con dificultad, apenas y lo mordió, estaba muy débil, Lupo lo noto y le quito el rábano de las patas, algo que no pudo evitar ni objetar, saco sus garras y comenzó a partirlo, pedazo a pedazo le fue dando de comer, a Tigresa no le agrado mucho, pero no puso objeción.

-Aun no se como pudiste resistir el disparo de esa arma, no me extraña que estés exhausta después de semejante hazaña- Tigresa miro sus palmas.

-Cuando era pequeña, solía golpear los arboles de la montaña, años después me entrene para resistir cualquier cosa, incluso el filo de una espada o la punta de las flechas, ahora… no siento nada-

-Rayos, ¿cuanto tiempo hiciste eso?-

-Veinte años- Lupo alzo ambas cejas y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Creo que no debería extrañarme que seas… indestructible jajá-

-Dime Lupo, ¿donde aprendiste a pelear?, acaso… ¿mi madre te enseño?-

-No, aprendí en la calle, observando, imitando, practicando, luchando, a mi también me tomo varios años llegar a ser… alguien fuerte, ser… yo- Tigresa sintió sus parpados pesados, la voz del lobo la escuchaba lejana, alejada, nuevamente caía presa del cansancio.

-¿Te molesta si platicamos después?, aun estoy cansada-

-No, yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes, ahora duerme, descansa- Tigresa le sonrió fraternalmente, cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormida profundamente, Lupo la miro por un buen rato, solo la contemplaba, después se levanto y se acerco a la entrada de la cueva, se quedo ahí, vigilando, mirando la blanca nieve cubrir las montañas.

"_-Un día de estos te vas a lastimar- _

_-Eso a ti no te importa-_

_-Si me importa, eres mi hermana menor, debo cuidar de ti-_

_-Que Shifu diga que somos familia, que somos hermanos, no significa que lo seamos- Tigresa golpeaba con rudeza aquel árbol, arrancando pedazos y astillas del tronco, sin importarle si se lastimaba, sin importarle si sangraba, lo golpeaba con furia, con ira y odio acumulado, habían pasado dos años, dos largos y tristes años._

_-Vamos, ya basta- el joven leopardo detuvo los puños de la felina, estaban cubiertos de sangre, heridas abiertas recorrían sus nudillos y palmas, Tigresa gruño bajo, pero se detuvo al ver, la mirada del leopardo._

_-Basta, por favor- Tigresa aparto sus patas y le dio la espalda._

_-¿Por que te preocupas por mí?-_

_-Somos hermanos-_

_-No somos nada, tú eres nadie para mí, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué cuidas de mí?- _

_-Por que es lo correcto, por que es lo que papá me ha enseñado, deberías saberlo tú también, si tan solo nos escucharas a mí, o a él- Tigresa miro sus patas sangrando, aquel liquido rojizo brotando de aquellos cortes y golpes, corriendo y manchando su pelaje anaranjado, apretó sus puños y sintió el calor del dolor abrazándolos, rodeándolos, recorriéndole el brazo. Sintió las patas de él tomar las suyas, con suavidad y cuidado, sus palmas eran ásperas y duras, los años de entrenamiento se reflejaban en ellas._

_-Vamos, tenemos que curarte esas heridas- _

_Tai Lung vendaba sus patas con delicadeza, asegurándose de que sirvieran, Tigresa le miraba pensativa, dos años habían pasado, tanto tiempo desde la muerte de su madre y aun recordaba aquella escena como si hubiera sucedido esa misma mañana._

_-¿Qué piensas?- Tigresa alzo su vista y se topo con los ojos de el, mirándola con curiosidad._

_-… en mi… madre…- contesto con tristeza._

_-¿La extrañas verdad?-_

_-Como no la voy a extrañar… era mi familia… mi compañía… mi madre…- algunas lagrimas cayeron al suelo._

_-No llores, estoy seguro de que ella te ve desde allá arriba- Tigresa miro al techo de madera, buscando ver atravez de el, el cielo azul._

_-Creo que nunca me has… hablado de ella… ni de como murió…- Tigresa lo miro a los ojos con tranquilidad en su mirada._

_-No es de tu incumbencia-_

_-Lo entiendo, lo siento-_

"_**No debiste preguntarme, yo era solo una chiquilla, una cachorra, una niña, una infante, una tonta, maleducada y… atormentada, deprimida y sola, aunque no lo supieras me sentía sola, abandonada, sin madre ni padre, ni familia a quien pudiera llamar así, familia, lamento si no lo entendí en aquel entonces, lamento si no lo comprendí, pero era tan joven y pequeña, que aunque me lo hicieras ver una y otra vez, que siempre estuviste ahí para mi, yo no lo entendí, no comprendí que esa era mi nueva oportunidad de ser… feliz"**_

-Lupo… ¿donde estas?-

-Aquí estoy, ¿que no me vez?- coloco su pata en su mejilla para hacerle sentir que el estaba ahí.

-¿Qué pasa, necesitas algo?- Tigresa tomo su pata con cariño y suavidad, sin abrir sus ojos, sin mostrarse despierta, parecía que soñaba.

-¿Dónde estas?-

-Aquí, a tu lado-

-¿Dónde estas?-

-Aquí, sentado, a tu lado- Tigresa tenía un semblante de angustia, de preocupación y sufrimiento, debía tener una pesadilla.

-No tengas miedo, aquí estoy… aquí estoy…-

"_-Con mas fuerza, mas rápido, con mayor precisión, puedes hacerlo mejor- Shifu exigía mucho, pedía la excelencia, la perfección, Tigresa hacia todo lo que se le pedía, todo lo que se le ordenaba, pero no siempre alcanzaba los estándares de su padre adoptivo, muchas veces dio mas de lo que se le pidió, se llevo al máximo, a sus extremos, cruzo sus limites y ni aun así lo logro, la hizo entrenar hasta que se rompió cada hueso del cuerpo._

_-Descansemos por hoy, mañana quiero que te esfuerces mas, ¡aun mas!, no es suficiente ese patético esfuerzo que haces, ve a descansar- Shifu dio la espalda y salió del salón de entrenamiento dejando a tigresa sola, apenas las puertas se cerraron, se desplomo por el cansancio, por el dolor recorriéndole cada nervio del cuerpo, miro sus patatas, con rasguños, cortadas y profundas cicatrices en sus palmas, tocándolas y recorriéndolas, se levanto pesadamente del suelo, escuchaba el crujir de las articulaciones al moverse sus huesos, ya de pie miro al altar dentro del salón a sus espaldas, las velas iluminaban, las pequeñas y débiles flamas bailaban, se reflejaban en sus ojos carmesí los cuales a su vez reflejaban melancolía, nostalgia y profunda tristeza, en su mente afloraban los recuerdos de su madre, de aquel templo en la montaña, aquel que fue su hogar, la representación de su felicidad; seco las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y cambio su semblante, dejo aun lado aquella depresión, su rostro ahora expresaba profunda concentración y seriedad, y aun así, el dolor seguía visible, a pesar del cansancio, se coloco en posición, estiro sus brazos a los lados y abrió el compas de sus piernas, giro el tronco con ambos brazos levantados sin mover las piernas, después estiro los brazos al frente, después repitió todo el proceso nuevamente a ambos lados, con suma concentración comenzó a realizar estos katas, estas posiciones, levantando los brazos en el aire, girando, pateando, flexionándose, en minutos había terminado todos estos movimientos y ahora los repetía con mayor velocidad, finalmente se detuvo, con los ojos cerrados y las palmas juntas una con la otra._

_-Wow, ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- Tigresa se giro de inmediato, Tai Lung la miraba embobado desde la puerta, al parecer la veía desde hacia bastante tiempo._

_-¿Que no sabes lo que es privacidad?- pregunto molesta._

_-Si este fuera tu cuarto no me abría ni siquiera atrevido, pero este es el salón de entrenamiento- Tigresa le dio la espalda al leopardo, visiblemente enojada, mas por que Tai tenia razón que por otra cosa._

_-¿Piensas decirme?- _

_-Mi madre- Tai se quedo viéndola fijamente, perplejo, desde hacia tiempo sabia que ese tema era mas que prohibido, ni siquiera Shifu hablaba con ella sobre su madre, no pudo hacer mas que callar._

_-Fue mi madre ¿esta bien?, aprendí mucho de ella antes de…- Tai Lung apoyo sus patas en sus hombros, Tigresa giro su cabeza para mirarlo._

_-No sigas, hay veces que olvido… que no debo preguntarte sobre ella- Tigresa suavizo su expresión, se tranquilizo y dejo que el enojo se fuera._

_-Sera mejor descansar ya es tarde- ambos salieron del salón, observaron la blanca luna en lo alto del cielo, siendo acompañada por aquellos guardias de luz plateada, las brillantes estrellas brillando a su lado, ambos felinos se quedaron mirando la gran bóveda celeste, atrapados por su belleza, cautivados por su esplendor"._

Lupo miraba como la felina que hacia unos momentos parecía tener miedo, ahora sonreír suavemente, como soñando con algo agradable, recordando quizá, algún evento de su pasado, el lobo sonrió al verla feliz, durmiendo plácidamente, miraba a la entrada de la cueva, las montañas asomándose, mirándolos, ocultándonos entre su blanca capa de nieve, por un momento se cuestiono sobre el destino, por el camino de Tigresa y ahora el suyo.

"_**Azufre, magma y sangre, metal, hierro y hueso, de sus ojos emana el fuego, de sus manos la muerte, no muere, no come pan ni bebe agua, no tiene nombre, ni pasado, ni futuro, dueño del presente, del momento y de la sangre que corre entre sus manos, de inocentes, de culpables, de asesinos despiadados, pues como la muerte no juzga ni duda, solo arranca la vida, solo mata, de apariencia mortal, de titulo inmortal, como un dios, invencible, indetenible, intocable, intocable salvo por uno; el Dragón caerá de la cima, se extinguirá como el fuego y morirá en manos… en manos del Guerrero"**_

Una historia basada más en leyendas que en hechos o verdaderos datos, los años habían pasado tan rápido y aquellos emblemas quedaron como legados de épocas antiguas, Lupo solo sabia eso, era todo lo que se podía conocer, aquel Dragón, aquel Guerrero, ambos destinados a encontrarse y matarse el uno al otro, nacidos para luchar, para destruir y para volver a empezar todo el ciclo del caos; el lobo miro a la felina con cierta tristeza en la mirada, un camino lleno de sufrimiento y soledad, de dolor.

-Ojalá pudiese haberte conocido antes, haber cumplido mi promesa desde un principio, quizá, te habría librado de este camino, quizá serias feliz ahora, pero el quizá no existe, es solo una palabra- acaricio su mejilla con cariño.

-Espero que almenos seas feliz en tus sueños-

"_El sol brillaba y calentaba la tierra con intensidad, un calor muy fuerte estaba presente en el ambiente, ambos sudaban y sus pelajes se humedecían, la carga en sus espaldas no ayudaban en lo mas mínimo, era mucho trabajo para unos niños, de no ser por su entrenamiento y resistencia, quizá no lo lograrían._

_-Estos son vegetales pero ¡como pesan!- se quejaba Tai Lung mientras cargaba el enorme saco en su espalda._

_-Quejarte no aligerara tu carga, ¡Esfuérzate!- Tigresa llevaba un saco mas grande que el de él, trataba de no mostrar cansancio o molestia por el peso, mas aun así, era notorio, el sudor en su pelaje, su andar lento y pesado._

_-Eso es fácil de decir para ti-_

_-Cállate- _

_-Solo quería charlar, no tienes por que…-_

_-Cállate- contesto con mas firmeza y mirando a otra parte, deteniéndose a mirar, Tai Lung quedo confundido por tal reacción, se giro para mirar lo que ella observaba._

_-Escuche que "el Guerrero" ronda por este pueblo- un rinoceronte charlaba con otro, caminaban a un rumbo desconocido pero era su plática la que llamaba la atención de la felina._

_-¿De verdad?, hacia años que no escuchaba hablar de el, tal vez le de una oportunidad-_

_-¿Matar al segundo mas fuerte de todo el mundo? Jajajajajaja-_

_-¿De que te ríes?-_

_-De nada-_

_Tigresa tenía muy abiertos los ojos, con una mirada de sumo interés y sorpresa, inmóvil, en shock._

_-¿Qué pasa?- la felina reacciono al momento de escuchar su voz,_

_-Nada, sigamos- Tigresa camino nuevamente como si nada hubiera sucedido, el leopardo no le tomo mucha importancia y continuaron._

_La noche cayo y la oscuridad reino en todo el pueblo, las sombras la ocultaban, la cubrían con su manto negro mientras se escabullía entre los tejados, con un objetivo en mente y sin temor alguno, con mano firme, dispuesta a todo, dio un ágil salto aterrizando con gracia y agazapada avanzo entre los callejones, buscando a aquel rinoceronte._

_Entro por la ventana sigilosamente y con la vista ubico a su objetivo dormido sobre aquella cama, le había costado mucho seguirle la pista, por suerte su olfato se lo facilito enormemente, se aproximo a la cama y de uno de sus bolsillos desenfundo una pequeña navaja y la apunto al cuello, el rinoceronte de inmediato sintió el filo y el frio metal en su piel y despertó de golpe, abrió los ojos y vio a la pequeña Tigre mirándolo fijamente._

_-¡¿Quién demonios…?!-_

_-Cállate- aproximo mas aun la navaja a su cuello._

_-Dime, ¿Dónde esta "El guerrero"?- el rinoceronte se quedo congelado, para después esbozar poco a poco una sonrisa la cual se fue ensanchando hasta estallar en carcajadas._

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ¿y que piensas hacer cachorra?, ¿arañarle las ropas?, ¿lamerle las patas?- Tigresa lo miro con rabia mientras colocaba el filo de su arma cada vez mas contra su cuello tanto que unas pequeñas gotas brotaron y cayeron, el rinoceronte no dejo de sonreír, la pequeña en su enojo se había distraído, este aprovecho y aproximo su mano a uno de los lados de la cama donde estaba su espada, tomo lentamente el mango, estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque mortal al cuello de la felina, mas Tigresa se dio cuenta y antes de que el pudiera hacer algo le corto el cuello rápidamente, pero debido al nerviosismo que sentía y el temblar de sus patas el golpe no fue mortal, comenzaba a desangrarse._

_-JAJAJAJAJA… ni siquiera… pudiste matarme… de un golpe… ¿así quieres matar… al "Guerrero"?... que… patético- la sangre brotaba y salpicaba todo el lugar, Tigresa la tenia sobre su camisa y en sus patas, el rinoceronte rio una ultima vez mientras tomaba nuevamente su espada y la aproximaba a su propio cuello._

_-Aprende esto… niña… si vas a matar… a alguien… termina el trabajo- de un rápido movimiento corto su cuello completamente y cayo muerto al suelo, Tigresa miro con horror aquella escena de violencia, con la imagen de la muerte de su madre, con el rojo de la sangre y el olor repugnante de la muerte, salió corriendo de ahí a toda velocidad, sin importarle quien la viera, sin importarle nada, solo quería escapar, huir; llego hasta el rio y se detuvo justo en medio de el, cansada, perturbada y horrorizada, miro el agua y esta se mezclo con la sangre de sus ropas, miro a sus ojos rojos, reflejados en aquel espejo natural, recordándole a la imagen de su madre, quería vomitar, sentía muchas nauseas y podía sentirlo en su garganta, se llevo las patas a la boca y trago hondo, evitando que saliera, miro hacia arriba buscando que aquella sensación pasara, miro la luna y las estrellas, una vez mas, dejo que su brillo la calmara, cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos su rostro reflejo la seriedad y el brillo de la mirada de un frio asesino, para ser una niña, una cachorra, su alma reflejaba otra cosa."_

-Hey… Hey… despierta- Tigresa abrió sus ojos con pesadez, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, y se incorporo, Lupo la miraba con una expresión de alivio en su rostro.

-ah… ¿Qué…sucede?-

-¡Al fin despiertas!, cuando dijiste que estarías así por un par de días, pensé que serian uno o dos, ¡no cinco!- Tigresa abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto de inmediato.

-Hey, Hey, Hey, con calma-

-No hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos, ahora- Lupo miro con una sonrisa y asintió, Tigresa se coloco su túnica y le dio a Lupo su capa, ambos se alistaron de inmediato, cuanto menos Tigresa ya se sentía mejor, aun estaba un poco mareada pero el cansancio ya se había marchado, se sentía fuerte nuevamente, Lupo cargo algunas provisiones y ambos salieron de la cueva, el frio ya no le afectaba, tanto tiempo ahí dentro con el clima golpeándolos constantemente les había hecho poder soportarlo.

-¿el camino es largo?-

-Un poco, cruzando las montañas y los bosques… ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?-

-No sabia si interrumpir tu descanso provocaría algún efecto en ti, preferí no correr ningún riesgo-

-Idiota-

-Jajajajajaja, volvemos a la misma actitud de antes, ¡genial!- ambos caminaron entre la nieve, le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

"**He creado ríos a mi paso, ríos de muerte, de cadáveres, de sangre, avanzando lentamente como el fuego que corrompe, quema y funde hasta el mismísimo metal volviéndolo una masa caliente he hirviente, consumiendo, devorando, arrasando todo a mi paso, sin pensar en las consecuencias, en los dolores causados, en los sufrimientos provocados, a padres, a madres, a hermanos y hermanas, hijos e hijas, nietos y nietas, familias incompletas, familias desechas, destruidas, corrompidas, mas de una vez he matado a un padre y poco tiempo después a su hijo o su hija que buscaba venganza, es triste, nunca antes lo había pensado, no me había importado nunca, estaba cegada, mis ojos estaban tapados por una venda negra y oscura, poco a poco se ha ido aclarando pero aun siento que veo sombras entre tinieblas, como el negro manto de la parca… siempre pienso en ella, en mi madre, en lo que pudo ser de mi vida de no ser por su muerte, es en lo único que he podido pensar estos años, muy aparte de los sentimientos de odio hacia su asesino, su voz, su recuerdo, es lo que me alimenta todos los días, al despertar, al anochecer, es quizá por eso que nunca había pensado realmente en mi vida, nunca he vivido realmente, entrenar, luchar, asesinar, es todo lo que hago, avanzo y nunca miro hacia atrás, eso es todo, mas ahora me doy cuenta, demasiado tarde como para arrepentirme de mis pecados, que mi vida es como deslizarse por una navaja, lentamente sobre su filo, en cualquier momento puede cortarme y despellejarme, acabar conmigo, corta y peligrosa, sin un objetivo claro, solo llegar al otro extremo y luego caer en el abismo, ahora mismo puedo sentirme "al filo de la navaja" **

El bosque se extendía al frente, cruzando aquel puente, largo y delgado, de tablones de madera viejos y delicados.

-"El hilo de la esperanza"- Lupo miro al abismo, cubierto por esa neblina blanca y sin un fondo claro.

-Una larga caída- dijo arrojando una piedra al vacío, Tigresa por otro lado comenzó a caminar por el puente, Lupo sintió temor pero no le quedo otra elección, a paso lento y tanteando con sus patas traseras cuidadosamente cada tablón de madera, el crujir de estos le ponía nervioso, mas al ver a la felina parecía imperturbable, el lobo suspiro y continuo avanzando.

Ambos llegaron al otro lado, el lobo se sintió más que aliviado, respiro con más tranquilidad y calma, mas algo lo puso inquieto, al ver a Tigresa con una mirada de preocupación y olfateando, percibiendo un aroma, algo la había puesto alerta.

-¿Enemigos?, ¿mas malditos?, ¿Dónde?- Lupo miro a todos lados nervioso, el bosque se extendía frente a ellos, las frondosas copas de los arboles y los matorrales podían ocultar cualquier cosa.

-No es nada-

-¿Eh?-

-Que no es nada- Lupo no dejo de mirar a su alrededor, nervioso, temeroso de lo que pudiera saltar frente a ellos, desconfiado.

-¿Dime que fue lo que percibiste?, no mientas-

-No fue nada, creí…-

-¿Creíste…?-

-… que era alguien, puede que me haya confundido-

-¿Puede?, no te creo, no puedo creer que te hayas confundido, eso seria imposible-

-Cállate-

-Oye, solo quiero asegurarme de que nada te…-

-Puedo cuidarme sola sino te has dado cuenta- contesto de manera cortante, Lupo se molesto por su actitud, nuevamente se portaba fría, distante y poco emocional, si no es que realmente acababa de suprimir nuevamente sus sentimientos, volvía a la actitud asesina de siempre.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- la tomo del hombro mas la felina lo tomo de la muñeca y de un rápido y fuerte movimiento lo arrojo al suelo.

-¡No te importa!- Lupo tenia una mueca de dolor en su rostro por al fuerte agarre, Tigresa rápidamente soltó su muñeca y se aparto.

-No me importa si me golpeas, pero dime, ¿Qué sucede contigo?, ¡¿Por qué actúas así?!-

-¡NO TE IMPORTA!-

-¡SI ME IMPORTA!, ¡Me importas tu, dime, ¿Qué te pasa?!- Tigresa le ignoro por completo y siguió dejándolo atrás, Lupo camino rápido y se paro frente a ella.

-Muévete-

-No-

-¡Que te muevas!- alzo su puño en señal de amenaza, Lupo no de aparto.

-¡Que me digas!, primero me tratas bien y de forma comprensible y ahora te portas gruñona y tajante, ¡habla!- Tigresa lo miraba de forma agresiva, con el puño en alto, mas Lupo se fijo en otra cosa, sus ojos, denotaban preocupación.

-Dime, por favor-

-Lárgate-

-¿Pero que…?-

-Ya me escuchaste, lárgate-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Que te largues!- Tigresa lo miro con tristeza y una profunda preocupación en sus ojos vidriosos, parecía a punto de llorar, él no entendía por que, algo pasaba, algo le tenia tensa, nerviosa y atemorizada, algo que no alcanzaba a percibir pero que estaba presente.

-Vete… ahora…- Tigresa bajo su puño y lo miro a los ojos, después paso a su lado y le dejo atrás, con cara de incredulidad, de incomprensión, se quedo mirando a la felina mientras se alejaba, después miro al piso dudando.

-Algo anda mal…-

Tigresa comenzó a correr a cuatro patas, mirando fijamente hacia adelante, sin detenerse, atravesando matorrales y arboles, todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente era mas que un mero y diminuto obstáculo, tenia que alejarse tan lejos como fuera posible, podía oler su aroma, su presencia, estaba muy cerca; llego hasta un prado muy apartado y escondido, se detuvo justo en medio, y miro a su alrededor, suspiro y se sentó en la hierba, cerro sus ojos, esperándolo.

"-_Así que fuiste tu enana, pues prepárate, nadie mata a un miembro de nuestra banda y sale vivo- la pequeña felina estaba rodeada por un rinoceronte, dos antílopes y un cerdo, todos armados con lanzas y algunas cadenas._

_-Mátenla- los dos antílopes se lanzaron al ataque, intentando atravesar su pequeño cuerpo, Tigresa dio un salto en el aire justo al frente, lanzo una patada a sus cráneo, rompiéndoles a cada uno un cuerno y lanzándolos con fuerza al piso, el cerdo se enfureció por tal acto, arrojo la lanza aun lado y desenfundo una espada corta de su cinto, lanzo varios espadazos contra la Tigre, esta esquivaba con suma facilidad pero en un descuido tropezó con una de las lanzas en el suelo a su espaldas, quedo indefensa ante un ataque directo._

_-¡Muere!- Tigresa golpeo la hoja de metal con sus garras quebrándola en dos, lanzo una patada al abdomen del cerdo y lo mando hacia atrás, Tigresa se levanto para contratacar pero sintió como era estrangulada por la espalda, los brazos de uno de los antílopes la tenían sujeta firmemente._

_-La tengo, la tengo-_

_-Sujétala no la dejes ir- el cerdo se levanto y arremetió contra ella, Tigresa sintió los puños clavarse en su abdomen, no resistió mas, clavo sus afilados colmillos en uno de los brazos del antílope y le arranco un pedazo de carne provocando que la soltara mientras gritaba de dolor, el cerdo se asusto por tal acto y no pudo reaccionar ante las patadas de la felina, cayo al suelo cubriéndose el rostro con las patas gritando y maldiciendo, Tigresa estaba por acabar con el cuando un puñetazo se clavo en su mejilla derecha y la mando al suelo._

_-¿Te crees muy fuerte?, intenta esquivar esto- el rinoceronte levanto su lanza y dispuesto a lanzarla apunto a Tigresa, se escucho un fuerte sonido, como si algo se quebrara, el enorme enemigo miro su arma partida en dos, y a un leopardo mirándolo con furia._

_-Prepárate- Tai Lung se lanzo al ataque, el rinoceronte intento cubrirse, mas el leopardo era increíblemente rápido, sentía aquellos puñetazos golpearlo en lo mas profundo, sacudiéndolo con fuerza, no duro mucho antes de caer al suelo escupiendo sangre y con algunos huesos rotos, el cerdo se levando y empuñando lo que quedaba de su arma intento matarlo, Tigresa miro aquello y se levanto de golpe, intercepto el ataque y de un movimiento con ambas patas le quebró el brazo al cerdo y tomándolo del cuello lo levanto del suelo y en un rápido giro…_

_¡Crack!_

_Se pudo escuchar el terrible sonido del cuello quebrándose, los dos antílopes salieron corriendo despavoridos sangrando y heridos, el rinoceronte quedo en shock._

_-Son unos monstruos- escupió a los pies de los dos, Tai lo miro furioso mas aparto su vista de el, Tigresa en cambio no dejo de verlo, acercándose amenazadoramente._

_-Tienes los ojos de un asesino-_

_-¿Dónde esta "El Guerrero"?-_

_-Jajajaja, con que eso buscas, m e temo que ya se fue, se marcho- Tigresa lo tomo por el cuello y lo levanto con fuerza apretando su cuello._

_-¡¿Cómo que se marcho?!-_

_-Se ha ido, nunca lo encontraras, es imposible, jajajaja- Tigresa apretó con más fuerza cortándole el aire para después quebrarle el cuello como había hecho con el cerdo._

_-¡Tigresa!- Tai Lung la miro asustado, congelado al presenciar tal acto, ella lo miro._

_-Lárgate Tai Lung-_

_-No-_

_-Que te largues-_

_-No lo hare, no después de esto, tenemos que decirle a Shifu lo que sucedió-_

_-No, no le diremos nada, esto no le incumbe, ni a él ni a ti, largo- Tigresa comenzó a alejarse, el leopardo frunció el ceño y la sostuvo de los hombros girándola para encararla._

_-Basta, no puede seguir así-_

_-Lo que yo haga no te importa, es mi vida, mi camino, mis decisiones y nadie puede cambiarlo, Ni ellos, Ni Shifu, ni tú-_

_-Si continuas por este camino te arrepentirás algún día- Tigresa se zafo de el y le dio la espalda dejándolo atrás"_

"**Tenias razón, este camino ha sido… ha sido… terrible, en aquel entonces tenias la razón, quizá siempre tuviste la razón, solo que en aquel entonces nunca te escuche"**

"_-Tigresa, ¿ahora en que lio te has metido?- habían pasado 6 años, si bien la relación entre Tigresa y Tai Lung había mejorado, su comportamiento inmoral y sus actos asesinos, no habían cambiado, sus motivos eran los mismos, venganza, el entrenamiento la había fortalecido, la volvió resistente y poderosa, forjo su fuerza en sufrimiento y dolor. Tai se coloco a su lado, encaraban a tres lobos._

_-Creí que estarías ocupado-_

_-Lo estaba, pero tengo que cuidarte-_

_-Puedo cuidarme sola-_

_-Discutiremos esto después- _

_El combate fue corto, los tres adversarios no se compararon al nivel que tenían ambos, ni siquiera duraron mucho, pronto los tres estaban en el suelo, golpeados y dos de ellos inconscientes y con los ojos en blanco al borde de la muerte, Tigresa interrogaba al último._

_-¿Qué sabes de el?-_

_-Así que tú eres la joven felina que tantos problemas ha causado-_

_-Habla-_

_-Esta aquí… en este pueblo- _

_-¿Dónde?, ¡¿Donde?!- el lobo soltó una ultima risa antes de morir, dejando a la joven Tigresa con la duda en la cabeza._

_-Vámonos, tenemos entregas que hacer- Tigresa hizo caso y siguió al leopardo, la venta de verduras y otros frutos era su forma de subsistir, de vivir, cultivando y vendiendo, a veces era difícil encontrar buenos tratos, poca gente se atrevía a comercia en ese lugar, el pueblo estaba mal, cada día había mas muertos y mas asesinos, la gente prefería no salir de sus casas o por el otro lado muchos se marchaban para no volver._

_-Gracias por mantener su trato con nosotros- decía el leopardo con una reverencia hacia el ganso frente a ellos, Tigresa solo guardaba silencio._

_-Gracias a ustedes, a propósito como esta su maestro, corren muchos rumores por ahí-_

_-¿Rumores?- Tai lo miro extrañado._

_-Si, por ahí dice…- bajo la voz, susurrando._

_-Que su maestro se hizo con "El emblema del Guerrero" y que bueno, entreno a sus estudiantes como guardianes- Tigresa y Tai se sorprendieron por ello, su rostro demostraba incredulidad, pero la de la felina mostraba más curiosidad._

_-¡¿Qué?!- la reacción de Tai asusto al ganso el cual retrocedió._

_-Lo siento, solo son rumores-_

_-Pues eso espero, que sean solo rumores, nuestro maestro no es ningún asesino- el ganso volvió a disculparse, cerro su puerta y ambos felinos se marcharon con rumbo a su casa._

_-¡Niña estúpida!, ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso?, esas cosas no son mas que objetos de caos, de agresión, de violencia, esos emblemas nos son mas que círculos infinitos de odio, solo generan muerte y dolor, solo olvidándose de ellos, enterrando esas leyendas en lo profundo podemos terminar con este caos en el mundo- Shifu había golpeado a Tigresa por semejante ofensa, había preguntado a su maestro sobre el emblema, algo que le hizo molestarse, reprendiéndola con un golpe que la mando al suelo._

_-Lo siento maestro-_

_-No pidas disculpas, aprende de lo que te he dicho, aprende ano seguir los círculos de odio, aprende a no seguir el camino de la violencia, __**Aprende los caminos para proteger mas que para destruir. Evita en lugar de contener, contén en lugar de dañar, daña en lugar de mutilar, mutila en lugar de matar... pues toda vida es preciosa y no puede ser remplazada-"**_

-Es un gusto verla "Muerte carmesí"- Tigresa abrió sus ojos, mirándose el uno al otro, frente a frente, la felina se puso de pie, encarando al leopardo de las nieves.

-Hola… Tai Lung-

Las nubes negras se formaron en el cielo, poderosos rayos se observaban a lo lejos, una tormenta estaba por desatarse, un trueno hizo estremecer a aquel panda que se encontraba en el patio de su casa, sentado meditando sobre los acontecimientos de días anteriores, aquella tormenta podría ser un presagio, la lluvia no tardo en hacerse presente, el panda miro al cielo, mirando el agua caer y empaparlo, mojando su pelaje y lavando sus penas, miro a las montañas y mas allá se podía observar las mismas nubes oscuras cubriendo todo el cielo, no los rayos del sol atravesaban aquella penumbra, solo se podía ver el brillo de los rayos y escuchar el rugir de los truenos, Po dejo que la lluvia lo empapara completamente, pensaba mucho en ella, ¿Volvería?

-¿Donde estarás ahora Tigresa?- pregunto al cielo oscurecido.

-¿Pensaras en mí como yo pienso en ti?-

"_-Hola Tigresa ¿Qué haces?- saludaba el pequeño panda y preguntaba al ver a su amiga realizar aquellos movimientos raros._

_-Hola Po, practico algo llamado… fu… to… fu… ro fu… ko fu…- la pequeña trataba de recordar el nombre de lo que su madre practicaba y le enseñaba de vez en cuando, miro a su regordete amigo confundido y decidió no seguir con eso._

_-¿Y de que sirve?-_

_-Para ser más fuerte, para que sea fuerte como mi madre- respondió sonriente._

_-¿Por qué quieres ser mas fuerte?, tu ya eres fuerte, muy fuerte-_

_-Aun así quiero ser mas fuerte aun, tanto como mi madre, quizá mas, para así algún día poder proteger a todos, a los inocentes, a los pobres, a los débiles, a mi madre… a ti- se sonrojo al referirse a el, el panda sonrió cálidamente._

_-Entonces quiero que me enseñes-_

_-¿Enseñarte?-_

_-Si, si tu quieres ser fuerte para proteger a todos, para protegerme a mi, yo también quiero ser fuerte, para proteger a todos, y protegerte a ti también, a si los dos seremos fuertes, así los dos nos protegeremos y cuidaremos uno del otro siempre- la pequeña felina asintió feliz y alegre por el comentario de su amigo, _

_-Entonces que así sea-"_

Lupo tembló al escuchar los truenos provenientes del suelo, le recordaron a los estallidos de los cañones en aquel castillo en las montañas, los rayos parecían tocar la tierra y la tempestad amenazaba con desatar toda su furia, correr se le dificultaba, el perder su brazo derecho había sido mas perjudicial de lo que parecía al principio, no podía correr a cuatro patas, perdía el equilibrio y no avanzaba mas que unos metros, correr con solo dos no seria suficiente para alcanzar a la felina, y con la lluvia cayendo y creando charcos y barro en sus pies era aun mas difícil.

-¡Maldición!- había caído en un charco de barro, su pelaje estaba completamente mojado y su armadura empapada, maldecía cada vez con más fuerza, tenia que alcanzarla y tenía que darse prisa.

Tigresa miro fijamente al leopardo, vestía unos pantalones negros largos u blindados con láminas de hierro, un chaleco rojo y largos y gruesos guantes negros dejando ver solamente sus filosas garras, sus ojos brillantes clavados en los de ella, mirándola con odio, ira y enojo.

"_-Tai Lung, Tigresa- ambos felinos dejaron de entrenar y colocándose frente a su maestro ambos saludaron con una reverencia._

_-Les tengo una misión, es urgente-_

_-¿Misión?- ambos preguntaron dudosos, nunca antes habían hecho algo como eso._

_-Si, se que no les pido esto muy seguido, pero es necesario, necesito que vayan al valle que esta al este de aquí, cuando lleguen quiero que se encarguen de algunos bandidos, es todo- dicho esto salió sin decir nada mas, Tai Lung quedo confuso pero no pudo hacer nada mas que aceptar, miro a Tigresa._

_-¿Qué esperamos?, vamos- Tigresa asintió._

_La noche había cubierto su llegada, aquel valle desolado parecía más un lugar fantasma, la gente estaba escondida en sus hogares, en sus casas, atrincherados, asustados, el leopardo buscaba algún indicio, una pista, su maestro hablo de bandidos, pero nada más, ¿como buscar a alguien a quien no conoces?_

_-Seria conveniente separarnos-_

_-Por mi esta bien- Tigresa comenzó acorrer a cuatro patas y asaltar sobre los tejados mientras que el leopardo siguió por las calles._

_Desde lo alto tan solo era visible el decaído aspecto del lugar, tan solo algunas lámparas de papel alumbraban las casas, poca gente debía vivir ahí, a Tigresa se le hacia conocido ese valle, algo en el había que le era muy familiar, no fue hasta que se detuvo por unos momentos y miro hacia arriba cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba, la enorme montaña, oculta por la noche se alzaba frente a ella._

_-Bao Gu- ese era l nombre de la montaña donde nació y creció, la nostalgia la invadió, tantos años._

_-Hola, ¿que trae a una joven Tigre por aquí?- Tigresa se giro de inmediato al escuchar esa voz, se coloco en guardia lista para todo, todo menos lo que estaba frente a ella, su respiración se detuvo, su corazón dejo de latir, el miedo y la ira se apoderaron de ella, al verlo frente a frente después de tanto tiempo; el Tigre siberiano sonrió diabólicamente._

_-Tú- pronuncio con odio._

_-La pequeña Tigre, mira cuanto has crecido, jajajaja, pero… no veo el emblema, ¿Qué hiciste con el?, ¿lo perdiste?- Tigresa le ataco llena de furia, lanzándose con sus garras dispuestas a perforarlo, mas para el fue fácil esquivarla y aparecer detrás de ella, como si peleara contra un fantasma, la tomo del brazo y aplico una llave contra la joven Tigresa._

_-Tranquila gatita, no creo que quieras retar a un dios, mucho menos sin el emblema-_

_-¡Suéltame!- _

_-Si es lo que quieres- la levanto y la arrojo de los techos al piso, gracias a sus reflejos aterrizo de pie, de un salto cayo frente a ella y ambos quedaron nuevamente uno frente al otro., Tigresa llena de rabia, teniéndolo enfrente y s in poder tocarlo, el tan sonriente, demente, loco y ella apretando sus puños y clavándose sus garrasen sus palmas, rechinando y mostrando aquellos filosos colmillos._

_-Tranquila, aun no es tiempo, yo puedo verlo-_

_-¡Tigresa!- el grito de Tai Lung la alerto y la distrajo._

_-¿Qué no piensas ir a ayudar a tu amigo?- Tigresa no podía hacer nada contra el, lo que quedaba era ayudar al leopardo, salió corriendo dejando atrás al monstruo, al asesino, a aquel Tigre blanco, sonriente, burlón._

_-¡Tigresa!- eran bastantes, demasiados para el joven leopardo, rodeado por mas de veinte enemigos._

_-Creí que eras mas fuerte- Tigresa se coloco a su lado dispuesto a ayudarlo._

_-Hasta los fuertes necesitamos ayuda- se lanzaron al combate, una carnicería se desataba, era matar o morir, la sangre se regaba en el suelo y manchaba los cuerpos, las armas y las garras de los combatientes, pronto termino todo, los sobrevivientes salieron corriendo heridos y temerosos, algunos jurando venganza otros maldiciendo en voz alta y gritando obscenidades y groserías, Tigresa estaba cansada y Tai Lung exhausto, mirando lo que habían hecho con sus propias patas._

_-¿Creen que será suficiente?- la voz a sus espaldas los hizo tensar todos sus músculos y ponerse en guardia, Tigresa gruño alto y fuerte, el felino blanco sonrió y se acerco._

_-Tigresa ¿Quién es el?- pregunto confundido el leopardo al ver la reacción de ella ante el._

_-Si, me conoce, de hace mucho tiempo atrás… Mi nombre es Petrov, por si no lo sabias joven leopardo, fui yo quien asesino a su madre- Tai Lung miro a Tigresa con asombro, impresionado; Petrov hizo a un lado su capa negra mostrando la tela dorada brillante "el emblema del Dragón", justo en su hombro, mostrándolo con orgullo._

_-Entonces tu debes ser el líder de estos… bandidos-_

_-En cierta forma lo soy joven leopardo, realmente solo lo hago por diversión, para matar el tiempo, para entretenerme, en muchos años nadie ha venido a retarme, no he visto a ningún "Guerrero" en muchos años-_

_-Eres un monstruo-_

_-Me han dicho de peores formas, pero eso no importa, vuelve con tu querido maestro y dile que si tan fuerte es, que venga a retarme, que no sea un cobarde, después de todo lleva el emblema del Guerrero desde hace mucho tiempo-_

_-¿Qué… has dicho?- Tai Lung estaba en shock._

_-Lo que escuchaste, su maestro, ese tal Shifu, ha guardado durante años el emblema, ocultándolo, escondiéndose, ¿Por qué creen que los envió aquí?, ¿para una misión de caridad?, tonterías, el muy cobarde no quiso venir a enfrentarme y los envió a ustedes- Tai Lung estallo en cólera y se lanzo contra el, Petrov lanzo una patada a su rostro y lo mando a volar, Tigresa lo atrapo y ambos retrocedieron._

_-De nada me servirá matarlos, lárguense, díganle a Shifu que lo esperare en la cima de la montaña Bao Gu, lo esperare a el o cualquiera que porte "el emblema del Guerrero"- dicho esto dio un poderoso salto y desapareció en la oscuridad dejando a Tigresa con sabor amargo en su boca, tragándose el odio, sintiéndose débil e impotente, Tai Lung en cambio estaba lleno de dudas y preguntas, de decepción._

_Shifu escucho los pasos acelerados de los dos felinos, para después girarse y observar como entraban por la puerta._

_-¿Que sucedió?- pregunto a sus estudiantes, los cuales lucían cansados sudorosos, cubiertos de sangre._

_-¡Nos traiciono!- grito la felina._

_-Tigresa- Tai Lung intento evitar que confrontara de manera agresiva a Shifu pero ella lo ignoro._

_-¡Usted tiene el emblema del Dragón!- grito furiosa señalándolo, Shifu sereno su mirada, serio y calmado._

_-¿Eso es cierto maestro?, ¿cierto?- Pregunto el leopardo intranquilo, el panda rojo se levanto con el altar lleno de velas a sus espaldas, la luz que generaban las llamas de las velas alumbraban de forma tenebrosa aquella habitación, Shifu metió las manos en sus ropas y saco aquella tela dorad que brillo a la luz de las velas, deslumbrando a los presentes, ato el emblema a su hombro y miro seriamente a sus alumnos._

_-Tigresa, el día que te encontré herida a lado de los cuerpos de tres leopardos, también encontré este emblema a tu lado, no debía extrañarme que hubieras acabado en aquella situación por esta cosa, el odio que genera consume a aquel que la usa, destinado a solo el sufrimiento y la agresión, creí que la única forma en que podríamos acabar con esto era haciéndola desaparecer, ocultándola del mundo, provocando que fuera olvidado y el circulo seria roto… pero me temo que no será así, ¿verdad Tigresa?- Tai Lung y Shifu miraron a la joven Tigre, esperando una respuesta, mas las voces que venían de afuera los distrajo por completo, obligando a los tres a salir y mirar que pasaba, su impresión fue grande al ver a decenas de enemigos frente a ellos._

_-¡Sal "Guerrero", enfréntanos, entréganos el emblema!- gritaban los bandidos, seguramente el maldito Tigre siberiano debió de haber corrido la voz. _

_-Esperen aquí y observen, observa Tigresa lo que es ser "El Guerrero"- Shifu no dijo más y se lanzo al ataque, destrozando huesos, desgarrando músculos y miembros._

_-¡Maestro!- Tai Lung no dejaría que su maestro luchara solo, se unió al combate mientras que Tigresa solo miraba correr la sangre, observando y a la vez recordando, antiguos sucesos violentos, la muerte de aquel panda, la muerte de su madre, su casi muerte ante aquellos leopardos, los asesinatos cometidos por ella y ahora esta sangrienta batalla._

_Las flechas se clavaron en su espalda, Shifu esbozo una mueca de dolor pero siguió, a pesar de los cortes de las espadas, siguió, firme, fuerte, indetenible, a pesar de sus heridas continuo luchando, Tai Lung miraba aterrorizado, como su maestro era herido, el no podía hacer mucho, batallaba contra varios y aun así no era suficiente, el numero de asesinos y bandidos disminuía, quedaban pocos, el leopardo aprovecho esto para acercarse a auxiliar a su maestro._

_-¡Maestro Shifu!- le veía combatir._

_-¡Maestro Shifu!- le veía sangrar._

_-¡Shifu!- le veía sufrir._

_-¡Padre!- antes de llegar dos flechas le atravesaron las piernas, cayendo al suelo, intento levantarse a pesar del dolor solo para ser atravesado por la espalda por una espada._

_-¡Tai Lung!- Tigresa despertó del estado perdido en el que estaba, corrió y se abalanzo sobre los bandidos restantes, con sus garras desgarro la carne y asesino rápidamente a esos bastardos._

_-Tonto, ¿Qué intentabas hacer?- se arrodillo a lado del leopardo._

_-Ayudar… pelear…- Tai Lung estaba débil herido, sangraba, se veía pésimo._

_-¡Tigresa!- grito Shifu a lo lejos, llamando su atención, el también estaba mal, muy mal herido, se coloco en guardia dispuesto a enfrentarla._

_-Tu odio te consumirá, ahora es tu turno de elegir, cuando seas el Guerrero no tendrás amigos, familia, nada, todos morirán, ¿eso es lo que deseas?, entonces… ven-_

_-Tigresa no lo hagas, por favor piensa, no lo hagas- Tai Lung la miraba desesperado, entristecido, la felina los miro a ambos, decidiendo… se levanto del suelo y dio unos pasos al frente, miro a Shifu decidida y empezó a correr hacia el, con las garras extendidas, sin dudar mas, tomando esa decisión que cambiaria su vida, que la pondría "al filo de la navaja"._

_-¡TIGRESA NOOOOO!- Shifu cerro sus ojos y murió, las garras le atravesaron el corazón._

_-No… no… confié en ti… ¡confiamos en ti!... y tu… nos traicionas… decidiste este camino… ¿Por qué?...- Tai se levanto con dificultad, se acerco a ella, mas Tigresa no cambio su expresión de seriedad, de frialdad, de una asesina, tampoco hablo, no dijo nada._

_-¿No piensas… decir nada?… ¿eh?... entonces… así será…- la luz en sus ojos se apagaba, se extendía, cayo de rodillas al suelo, mirándola con profunda tristeza._

_-No te lo perdonare… Tigresa…- cayó al suelo, aparentemente muerto._

_La felina miro el emblema en sus manos, miro los cadáveres a su lado._

"_**Tu odio te consumirá"**_

_Aquellas palabras perdieron fuerza en su cabeza y las borro, tomo el emblema y lo coloco en su hombro, después, se fue, camino con rumbo a aquel destino, el destino del "Guerrero", olvidándose de todos ellos, de Shifu, de Tai Lung, de Po, haciendo esos recuerdos a un lado y enterrándolos en aquel hueco profundo y oscuro de su corazón"_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, pronto sera el capitulo final de esta historia, aun no se si habrá segunda parte o alguna continuación eso dependerá de ustedes, sin otra cosa que decir, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos probablemente la próxima semana.**

**León**** a sus ordenes.**


	5. El asenso y la caida

**Kung fu panda y sus personajes son propiedad de Dreamworks**

* * *

**El asenso y la caída**

La tormenta arreciaba, las copas de los arboles parecían estar apunto de ser arrancadas, incluso los fuertes troncos se doblaban y la madera crujía en señal de llegar a su limite y ser quebrados por el viento y la lluvia, los rayos comenzaron a caer y golpear el suelo con intensidad, dejando grandes marcas,, mas aquellos dos felinos combatían ferozmente al ritmo de la tempestad, sus puñetazos y patadas seguían la velocidad de los rayos y sus impactos sonoros se asemejaban a los truenos, sus rugidos hacían temblar.

-¡¿Pero que sucede?, escuche que "La muerte carmesí" era una asesina poderosa, inclemente, dura como el mismo acero!- el leopardo de las nieves retrocedió y se impulso al frente dando un poderoso salto y comenzando a girar coloco sus brazos al frente con las garras afiladas extendidas, como un taladro se dirigió a la Tigre frente a el, esta se cubrió con los brazos y tenso los músculos buscando igualar la dureza del metal, tratando de evitar un golpe que podría ser mortal, el impacto fue duro la mando con mucha velocidad hacia atrás, impactándose y destrozando un árbol a sus espaldas, el dolor en sus brazos fue intenso, no tenia ninguna herida, pero el golpe fue brutal, se levanto de inmediato y volvió al ataque a pesar del dolor, buscando conectar un puñetazo "especial", comenzó a atacar con suma velocidad al lanzar puñetazos y patadas mientras giraba, buscando confundir y hacer una apertura en la defensa de Tai Lung, vio su oportunidad.

-"Colmillo ascendente"- un puñetazo a la velocidad del rayo que parecía generar un resplandor de color blanco alrededor del brazo simulando la silueta de un colmillo, este golpe fue directo a la barbilla del leopardo, por eso se llamaba ascendente el objetivo era levantarlo con fuerza del suelo. Tai Lung salió disparado hacia arriba, la fuerza del impacto fue tal que no podía moverse ni reaccionar, Tigresa apareció arriba de él casi de inmediato.

-"Colmillo descendente"- dio un giro en el aire con el impulso de sus piernas para asestar el mismo golpe para mandarlo esta vez al suelo, la fuerza generada por el primer puñetazo que lo mando hacia arriba mas la ahora generada por el puñetazo descendente causaba una enorme presión en el cuerpo, se podía escuchar sus huesos crujir y chocar, finalmente cayo con tremendo poder al suelo, creando un cráter enorme y levantando tierra y agua, Tigresa aterrizo y de una patada con ambas piernas lo clavo mas en la tierra.

-"Colmillo final"- con tremenda velocidad comenzó a golpear repetidas veces el cuerpo de Tai Lung, clavándolo en el suelo, aquellos incesantes impactos resonaban con tremenda intensidad en todo el lugar.

El enorme hoyo en la tierra, el cuerpo aparentemente inconsciente en el centro y una cansada Tigresa mirándolo fijamente.

"_Había destrozado todos los muñecos de entrenamiento, no quedaban mas que pedazos de madera y astillas regadas por todo el suelo, Tigresa respiraba fuertemente, inhalando y exhalando con fuerza por el cansancio, se le había ido el aliento y los puños le punzaban y dolían, miro sus nudillos, ya no sangraban, ya no se abrían sus heridas, eran tan duros, tan resistentes, se sentó en el suelo haciendo un lado los pedazos de madera y dejando descansar sus músculos y huesos._

_-Wow, ¿tu hiciste todo esto?-_

_-¿Quién ms que yo podría?, ¿tu?, no me hagas reír-_

_-Tu nunca te ríes Tigresa- Tai Lung miro todo el desastre causado por la joven felina de trece años._

_-Sigue diciendo eso y terminaras igual que estos muñecos-_

_-Solo bromeaba-_

_-¿No sabes otra cosa aparte de bromear? -_

_-¿Tú no sabes sonreír?-Tigres rugió fuerte por tal pregunta del imprudente leopardo, Tai Lung soltó una leve risa._

_-Lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso-_

_-Si, no debiste-_

_-Sabes, eres increíble- Tigresa miro con cierta incredulidad._

_-¿Qué… dijiste?-_

_-Eres increíble- repitió, Tigres sonrió ligeramente y las palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en su cabeza, quedando grabadas"._

AL verlo así, en aquel hoyo de tierra, le provoco un sentimiento de compasión que rara vez sentía, bajo la guardia y salió del cráter, mirando desde lo alto al leopardo, recordándolo cuando era mas joven, un niño, casi un adolescente, miro al cielo ennegrecido, oscuro y tempestuoso, el viento soplando con furia, el agua cayendo con fuerza, un sentimiento en su pecho, un nudo en su garganta, algo que no le dejaba tranquila, que no le permitía continuar y que le quitaba las fuerzas, algo, que desconocía completamente, ¿culpa?, ¿remordimiento?, la angustia se hizo presente y al mirar nuevamente en el cráter se alarmo al no ver el cuerpo de Tai Lung.

-¡Debiste acabarme hace años!- una patada le impacto en la espalda y la mando a volar, Tigresa se estabilizo y logro aterrizar de pie mas la recibió de inmediato un puñetazo en el abdomen, un rodillazo en el rostro y una patada con ambas piernas, los troncos de los arboles se quebraron y cayeron al ser atravesados por el cuerpo de la felina que salía disparada hacia atrás, finalmente se detuvo al chocar contra una piedra la cual se estremeció, Tigresa resintió aquellos golpes, su cuerpo era duro, pero hasta el metal se dobla, cayo de rodillas al suelo, llevándose una pata al abdomen por el dolor, con la sensación de querer vomitar, escupió al suelo y trato de levantarse pero Tai se lo impidió, tomándola por el cuelo y presionándola contra la enorme piedra con fuerza.

-Debiste haberme acabado hace mucho, debiste matarme ¡como lo hiciste con Shifu!, sin piedad, sin duda, sin remordimientos, sin sentimiento alguno, pero ese fue tu error, sentiste culpa ¿no es cierto?, remordimiento, dudaste al verme en ese cráter, ese fue tu estúpido error, es una lastima que yo no lo cometeré- levanto su pata en el aire apuntando a Tigresa, listo para acabar con ella, mas la felina no iba permitirlo, lanzo una patada lateral al costado del leopardo con mucha fuerza, al sentir el tremendo golpe aflojo su agarre sobre su cuello y Tigresa aprovecho esto para tomar su brazo y torcerlo con fuerza colocándose ella detrás de él, esto solo funciono por unos momentos, el leopardo se giro y lanzo un codazo con su brazo libre hacia atrás golpeando el rostro de la felina obligándola a soltarlo, se giro y de una patada la mando al suelo nuevamente.

-Yo no tendré misericordia, este es nuestro momento final Tigresa, pronto seremos libres del sufrimiento de este mundo- se aproximo a ella, cansada y adolorida, sin poder moverse completamente.

"_-¡Comiencen!- Shifu dio la orden y ambos se lanzaron a enfrentarse, Tigresa contra Tai Lung, una batalla de fuerza bruta, los puñetazos de la felina apenas causaban daño alguno al corpulento cuerpo del leopardo, este absorbía los golpes y los regresaba con mas velocidad y potencia, Tigresa buscaba conectar golpes con sus puños en el abdomen o en el rostro, mas el felino los bloqueaba o frenaba con sus palmas para después torcer los brazos de la joven Tigre y hacerla caer duramente contra el suelo._

_-Te falta mucho para igualarme- dijo arrogantemente, Tigresa gruño y estando en el suelo lanzo dos patadas al rostro del leopardo, se levanto y conecto dos puñetazos más, lanzo dos patadas laterales y una giratoria, Tai Lung tuvo que retroceder, si bien ella no lo igualaba en destreza lo superaba en fuerza._

_-¿Que decías gatito?- _

_-Prepárate para caer- lanzo un barrido de pierna para derribar a Tigresa la cual lo esquivo saltando pero no vio venir el doble golpe, Tai continuo girando en el piso y con tal impulso lanzo una patada a la felina que aun estaba en el aire y la mando contra la pared._

_-Puño martillo- golpeo el abdomen de la Tigre de bengala con suma fuerza haciéndola atravesar el muro, los quejidos y muecas de dolor de ella le indicaron a Tai que se había excedido esa vez._

_-¿Tigresa estas bien?- un puñetazo en el rostro le dio la respuesta inmediata, fingía._

_-¡Tramposa!-_

_-Se llama ataque por sorpresa-_

_-La próxima vez no me importa que tanto te quejes, realmente no te dejare levantarte del suelo-_

_-Ya veremos eso… gatito-"_

-Adiós Tigresa, adiós para siempre- Tigresa cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto, el sentimiento de temor se hizo presente, tanto tiempo encarando a la muerte y ahora estaba a punto de sentir el filo de la guadaña de la parca, su cuerpo estaba desecho, acabado, no podía evitar ese golpe, todo había acabado…

El sonido de las garras atravesando la carne, la sangre salpicando y golpeando el suelo y aquel sonido de los huesos quebrarse fue horripilante, mas horrible fue el hecho de sentir que no era la carne de ella, no era su cuerpo, el pánico se apodero de ella y fue grande su terror al abrir sus ojos y…

-Ho… la… Ti… gresa…- la sangre brotaba de su boca, su pelaje estaba empapado de agua y ahora se llenaba con el liquido rojizo, la armadura de metal negro con plata había sido atravesada y ahora un gran hueco se podía ver en su pecho, estaba encima de ella, le había protegido, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, se había sacrificado por ella.

-…Lupo…-

-¿me… extra… ñaste…?- Tigresa estaba paralizada, llena de pánico y horror, levanto su pata lentamente y la coloco en la mejilla del lobo suavemente mientras lo miraba con tristeza, sus ojos se humedecieron y se llenaron de lagrimas.

-No… te… pongas… triste…-

-Idiota, idiota, ¿Por qué tenias que hacerlo?, ¡¿Por qué?!- se esforzaba por que las lagrimas no salieran, pero su tristeza ahora era enorme.

-Mi… promesa… cuidarte… pro… tegerte… ¿lo… recuerdas?... lo… prometí… a tu madre… al panda… a mi… mismo- Lupo se desplomo cayendo justo a lado de Tigresa, no le importo el dolor que sentía, se incorporo y se arrodillo a su lado, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

-¿sacrificar tu vida?, ¿dar tu vida por mi?, no, no, no era necesario, ¡NO!-

-No te… pongas así… te ves mas… linda cuando… eres feliz…-

-Idiota, ¿sabes… sabes lo que dices?, diste tu vida por mi, por alguien que no lo vale, ¡que merecía morir!-

-Basta… ahora escúchame… escúchame… bien… no debes… culparte… te acabo de… dar… otra… oportunidad… úsala… véncelos… acábalos… y vuelve… vuelve con… el panda… con Po… y se… feliz- sus ojos perdieron su luz, una sonrisa final se formo en su rostro.

-Fue un placer… ser tu amigo… Tigresa… eres Increíble- murió, Lupo murió, en sus brazos, un enorme rugido hizo temblar la tierra e hizo estremecer a los arboles, resonando entre las montañas y cruzando los bosques, lleno de dolor, de profundo dolor.

-Ah, me decepcionas cada vez mas, ¿ahora vas a llorar?, no eres "La muerte carmesí" de la que escuche hablar, que solo asesina y mata sin compasión ni piedad, no eres mas que una gata patética y débil, no eres digna del "Emblema del Guerrero", arrancarlo de tu cadáver frio y tieso será un verdadero placer- Tigresa deposito el cuerpo de Lupo a un lado y se aproximo a donde estaba Tai Lung, se coloco en posición de acecho, agazapada en el suelo con las garras listas y mostrando los colmillos, con una mirada de odio, lista para batirse a duelo.

Se lanzo contra el, dio una patada lateral, golpeo con sus puños, con sus garras, el leopardo no pudo hacer mas que retroceder y sentir los golpes perforarle el cuerpo hasta llegarle al alma, realmente estaba furiosa, le atacaba sin piedad, Tai aprovecho un descuido y deteniendo su brazo lo torció para después propinarle un fuerte cabezazo y comenzó a golpearla con los puños en el rostro, Tigresa sentía los golpes clavarse en sus mejillas pero no sentía el dolor, le hervía la sangre y estaba cegada por la ira, lanzo un puñetazo que choco con otro de él, resonando como un trueno, los hizo apartarse uno del otro algo cansados.

-¡Tai Lung!- grito con furia arremetiendo nuevamente contra el con un puñetazo el cual fue interceptado por él para después dar una patada al pecho de la felina y mandarla contra el suelo.

-¡Tigresa!- grito igualando su enojo, se acerco e intento golpearla en el suelo más ella lo evito golpeándolo con dos patadas en el rostro y levantándose nuevamente, quedando los dos frente a frente, con los puños en alto, con los rostros moreteados y sangrando, con miradas llenas de enojo, ira y odio puro, pero con los cuerpos cansados y desgastados, apunto de ceder, Tigresa lanzo un puñetazo, Tai Lung pateo su puño y le dio un cabezazo nuevamente, una y otra vez sin que ella nada pudiera hacer, perdiendo el conocimiento, cayo de espaldas contra el suelo, el felino comenzó a golpearla en el rostro con mucha fuerza, hundiendo su puño contra ella, sin detenerse, mas y mas, Tigresa ya no respondía, pronto se agoto, sus golpes se convirtieron en manotazos y pronto se detuvo, respirando rápida y fuertemente, exhausto, mirándola.

-Mírate… hasta donde has llegado… tan solo para morir en mis manos- saco y preparo sus garras, apuntando a la yugular de la felina levanto su pata, dispuesto a matarla esperando que esta vez nada lo detuviera, nada se interpusiera, lanzo el ataque clavando sus garras a un costado del cuello, Tigresa reacciono por el dolor inmediato y sostuvo con fuerza el brazo del leopardo mientras gruñía por el dolor, sentía sus garras clavarse con mas fuerza, hizo un movimiento con todas sus fuerzas y quebró el codo de Tai Lung haciéndolo gritar y rugir, de una patada lo obligo a apartarse y ella se levanto, un sangrando del cuello.

-¡Maldita!- de un movimiento rápido y fuerte reacomodo su brazo y se puso en guardia, ambos mirándose cansados mas aun peleando, a ese ritmo los dos estarían muertos, quizá eso era lo que Tai Lung quería, a eso se refería, "ser libres del sufrimiento"; los dos se prepararon ara lo que parecía ser un ultimo intercambio de golpes, con los puños en alto lentamente se acercaron y lanzaron fuertes y sonoros puñetazos a la mandíbula, con los rayos alumbrándolos, con los truenos acompañándolos y el salvaje viento animándolos.

"_-Cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy aquí- la imagen del leopardo a su lado seguía grabada en su cabeza"_

Lanzo un puñetazo que resonó contra los huesos de la mandíbula del leopardo.

"_-Tengo que cuidar de ti-" _

Dio otro puñetazo con más fuerza, buscando terminar con la pelea, pero el leopardo no cedía, no caía.

"_-Después de todo somos hermanos-"_

Recibió un puñetazo de él con mucha intensidad, tambaleándose dio unos pasos hacia atrás, lo miro, apretó su puño con fuerza, con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza y tensando sus desgarrados músculos lo golpeo a la par de un rayo que golpeo el suelo a espaldas de ellos y el estallido del trueno que resonó en todo el cielo, derribándolo y lanzándolo contra la tierra, mientras que ella se quedaba de pie, observándolo, ambos estaban empapados, sus pelajes completamente mojados y cubiertos también por la sangre, sus ropas desgarradas y rotas, sus puños, sus nudillos estaban morados al igual que sus rostros, sus músculos desgarrados, sus huesos a punto de ceder, sus cuerpos estaban destrozados, Tigresa cayo de rodillas a lado de el.

-Este es solo el principio… pronto China ardera… el caos gobernara… se extenderá por el mundo… Shifu tenia razón… el odio consume… corrompe… crea círculos de ira y agresión… y al igual que las olas del mar… siempre golpean… con fuerza a la costa… como el viento salvaje… que aviva el fuego… yo fui parte de ese circulo… ¿dime Tigresa… vale la pena… sacrificar la felicidad… por un emblema?... ¿por un titulo?... ¿lo vale?... piénsalo… medítalo… aun te queda… un largo camino… que recorrer- Tai Lung miro directo a los ojos de la felina.

-Espero que haya otra vida… después de esta… para que así… cuando tu mueras… nos volvamos a encontrar… y todo esto se aclare de una vez… por todas…- cerro sus ojos y sus manos cayeron si vida al suelo, dejando ver que había muerto, Tigresa miro, como a los dos animales que considero alguna vez hermanos, se habían marchado lejos de ese mundo, lejos de ella, una vez mas, perdía a quienes consideraba una familia.

El sol salía, asomándose en el horizonte, alumbrando el día, después de la tormenta que duro toda la noche, arboles caídos y deslaves quedaron después de la tempestad, innumerables destrozos cubrían el camino a aquel viejo y olvidado valle que había visto mejores tiempos en días pasados, ahora abandonado y olvidado, la pútrida madera de las casas que apenas se mantenían en pie, las viejas piedras casi hechas polvo y tan solo el silbido del viento que asemejaba a la voz de los niños que alguna vez vivieron y jugaron ahí, esto era lo que quedaba, nada mas que un pueblo fantasma, olvidado, incluso desconocido, a paso lento caminaba entre lo que alguna vez fueron calles, su ropa estaba desgarrada, ya no llevaba aquella túnica roja, solo quedaba su camisa de color carmín con algunos cortes y con las mangas desgarradas, sus pantalones negros llenos de sangre y lodo, también rotos de las rodillas hacia abajo, su pelaje aun húmedo, algo mojado, con cortes en los brazos y una gran herida en el cuello, había dejado de sangrar, pero eso no significaba que esas cortadas sanaran, aun se podía ver aquel corte profundo en su piel, su mirada denotaba seriedad y frialdad, sus ojos carmín habían perdido ese brillo característico similar al del fuego, ahora solo parecían pequeñas y débiles brasas que se iban apagando poco a poco, tenia moretones en su rostro, en sus mejillas, había perdido algo de pelaje de sus nudillos, también estaban morados y algo hinchados, llevaba los puños fuertemente apretados, como si preparara un golpe, después de todo por fin estaba ahí, nuevamente al pie de la montaña, al pie de "Bao Gu", miro hacia lo alto, miro las enormes escaleras y dio el primer paso, apoyando sus patas en el primer escalón, comenzando, solo le quedaba subir.

"-_Mami, ¿Por qué vivimos en esta montaña, tan arriba del pueblo?-_

_-¿No te gusta la vista cariño?-_

_-Si… si me gusta… pero…-_

_-¿Pero que?-_

_-¿Por qué estamos tan lejos de ellos?, ¿Por qué no vivimos con ellos?-_

_-Es difícil que lo entiendas, aun eres muy pequeña-_

_-¿Pequeña para que mami?- las preguntas incesantes de la pequeña cachorra divertían a su madre, la cual sonreía cálidamente al verla, con tan solo cuatro años de edad preguntando sin parar el ¿Por qué? de ciertas cosas._

_-Ven, siéntate en mis piernas, te tengo que explicar esto- su madre se sentó en el suelo y Tigresa se sentó en sus piernas mirando fijamente a su madre._

_-¿Ves esto?- le pregunto señalando sus enormes colmillos._

_-Si, los veo- respondió ella._

_-¿Y esto?- pregunto sacando sus filosas garras._

_-Si, también las veo- respondió la pequeña._

_-¿Sabes por que tenemos grandes colmillos y largas y filosas garras Tigresa?- la pregunta de su madre le hizo que ella viera sus propias garras y tocara sus grandes colmillos que por ser aun una cachorra eran pequeños y no muy filosos._

_-No, no lo se mami, ¿Por qué?-_

_-Nosotros somos Tigres, felinos, nacimos para ser fuertes, rápidos, audaces y sobre todo mortales, nacimos para cazar, para matar- esas palabras no las comprendió bien, era una niña, apenas sabia el significado que guardaban._

_-¿Qué es matar mami?- pregunto con toda la inocencia del mundo, su madre sonrió y agacho un poco su mirada._

_-Es algo que no… no podría explicarte, mucho menos mostrarte o enseñarte, es algo que quizá tendrás que aprender mi pequeña, un día tendrás que aprender-_

_-¿Quién me enseñara?, si tu no lo harás, entonces ¿quien?- pregunto un poco nerviosa la felina, con cierta curiosidad en su voz._

_-La vida probablemente, la vida misma te lo enseñara-"_

"_**No entendí tus palabras hasta años después, no entendí el por que vivíamos aisladas hasta que comprendí lo que es el temor, lo que es la ignorancia y lo que pueden hacer los prejuicios de los otros, hasta que descubrí lo que es la apariencia y lo que es parecer "normal" en un mundo que ni remotamente lo es; en cuanto lo que la vida me enseño, ha sido mucho, matar no es solo una de las cosas que la vida enseña, no solo enseña sobre la muerte, sobre lo que nace y luego muere, no, seria apresurado decir todas las cosas que aprendí sabiendo que viví poco, que experimente pocas cosas, que busque sobrevivir en este mundo cruel mas que vivir en el, sobrevivir, esa seria la primera enseñanza que la vida me dio, pues eso he hecho todos estos años, sobrevivir, al hambre, a la sed, a la soledad, a la tristeza y al dolor, sobrevivir, ¿que es sobrevivir?, es vivir sin esperanza, ni ilusiones, ni futuro alguno, es mas una muerte lenta, es como el filo de la espada que te atraviesa mientras tu corazón aun late, es esperar a la parca, sentado en un rincón, a que llegue y te arranque eso que llaman vida, eso es sobrevivir, morir en vida".**_

Los grandes dragones esculpidos en la montaña parecían acompañarla en su subida, y Tigresa los miraba con melancolía, recordando, reviviendo, aquellos días pasados, en lo que soñaba que jugaba con ellos, montada en sus lomos, recorriendo el enorme e inmenso cielo, en compañía de aquellos míticos seres.

"_-Mami, ¿de donde venimos?-_

_-De muchos lugares, de aquí, de allá-_

_-¿Por que los demás son tan diferentes?, ellos no son como nosotras, como nosotros, ¿Qué somos?-_

_-Somos Tigres, eso somos, ellos son diferentes por que todo el mundo es diferente, el mundo es como un gran bosque, no hay hoja de árbol que sea idéntica a otra, no hay dos arboles con ramas iguales, ni flores con el mismo aroma o color, no hay nadie igual a otro en este mundo Tigresa, nadie, eso nos hace especiales-_

_-¿De donde vienen los Tigres?-_

_-Jajaja, haces muchas preguntas ¿sabes?-_

_-Lo siento-_

_-No te disculpes, esta bien; ¿observas las figuras que rodean a la montaña?-_

_-Si-_

_-Se llaman Dragones, se dice que en el pasado reinaban sobre la tierra y los cielos, algunos eran benevolentes y amables, otros arrogantes y despiadados, los dioses, señores de todo lo existente e inexistente, artos de la arrogancia y de la soberbia que los Dragones mostraban, decidieron crear a una criatura que fuera tan fuerte y poderosa como ellos, así fue como nacimos nosotros, los Tigres, señores de la tierra, feroces y fuertes, nos opusimos a los Dragones y con el tiempo, les vencimos, quedando solo leyendas sobre ellos, así fue como nos volvimos símbolos de valor y grandeza-"_

Frente a ella se encontraba aquel templo viejo, la madera desgastada mostraba el paso del tiempo y los ataques dela naturaleza que tuvo que soportar durante todos esos años, los viejos arboles que le rodeaban seguían en pie e incluso habían crecido, seguían frondosos y verdes, a pesar de todo, la naturaleza del lugar vivía en la cima de la montaña, inhalo el aire fresco, reviviendo el tiempo que paso ahí.

-Al fin, después de tantos años, al fin estas aquí- suspiro al escuchar su voz, alzo la vista para encontrarse con el, en lo alto del templo, mirándola con detenimiento, el Tigre siberiano bajo envuelto en su capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo.

-No sabes cuanto te espere, cuantos años espere por ti-

-Vine a terminar con esto-

-¿Terminar… con esto?... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- sus carcajadas resonaron en la inmensidad del lugar.

-Terminar con esto… es imposible, ¿Qué no lo ves?, ¿o aun eres una niña como para comprenderlo?, el emblema que tanto tú como yo llevamos en el hombro, representan un símbolo de poder, y lo que hace el poder, es corromper, lleva al caos, tú y yo en este preciso momento somos agentes del caos, de un circulo del odio, de la violencia, no sabes cuantos llegaron a tener estos títulos, emblemas, símbolos en sus manos, no sabes cuantos mas murieron antes que ellos, ni cuantos murieron tratando de llegar a tenerlos, causando muertes, asesinatos, creando ríos de sangre en todos los lugares-

"_-Tu odio te consumirá-"_

"_-¿Vale la pena sacrificar la felicidad por un emblema?-"_

_-_Supongo que te das cuenta, no importa, en estos momentos no importa quien muera, si muero yo o si mueres tú, otro vendrá a reclamar alguno de estos títulos, y el ciclo se repetirá una y otra y otra y otra vez jajá, y así será hasta que el mundo muera y caiga en la oscuridad, así que dime ¿vas a terminar con todo esto?, jajajaja- Tigresa se coloco en guardia sin dudar, sin temer, el Tigre siberiano, Petrov, sonrió y quito su capa negra descubriendo su cuerpo marcado y lleno de cicatrices de combate, solo usando un pantalón negro suelto, su abdomen y pecho mostraba terribles cicatrices que cruzaban su cuerpo, llegando hasta sus brazos y rostro.

-Prepárate "Guerrera", estas por enfrentar al "Dragón"- se abalanzo sobre ella, con una sonrisa demente y desquiciada, sus puñetazos eran rápidos y certeros, Tigresa apenas sabia de donde venían los golpes, de una patada lateral la mando contra uno de los arboles, Tigresa apenas esquivo el puñetazo que atravesó aquel árbol partiéndolo en dos.

-¿Qué pasa "Muerte carmesí"?, ¿Qué pasa "Guerrera"?-la felina intento golpearlo mas fue en vano, le detuvo con facilidad y tomándola por el brazo la arrojo contra el templo de madera atravesándolo, ¿acaso había perdido las ganas de luchar?

Petrov se acerco a los escombros de madera, mirando a Tigresa, lucia acabada, tenia los ojos abiertos pero la mirada perdida en el vacío, veía su cuerpo herido y lastimado.

-Parece que pasaste por un difícil y largo camino para llegar hasta aquí- se aproximo y la tomo por el cuello alzándola en el aire.

-jejeje, un largo y pesado camino, sin duda sufriste mucho, bastante, disfrute el ver como mataste a tu maestro hace tantos años, ¡ni siquiera dudaste!, lo mataste sin temor, igual que a cualquier otro infeliz, igual que a todos los demás asesinos que enfrentaste, sin remordimiento ni culpa- Tigresa no respondía en lo absoluto pero en su mirada había algo, parecía recordar aquellos sucesos de lo que hablaba.

-Aunque te viste muy tierna al perdonar la vida de ese Lobo, ¿Cuál era su nombre?, ¿Lupo cierto?, parece que sentiste el remordimiento de matarlo y que bueno que no lo asesinaste, hubieras muerto ante esa Grulla, realmente hubiera terminado todo ahí-

-Y oh, ese tierno romance con ese panda, es una lastima que no lo volverás a ver, durante tu camino hiciste tantos enemigos que es una verdadera suerte que ese tal Po no te odiara también, igual que tu "hermano", Tai Lung, lo traicionaste en el pasado, mataste a quien consideraba su padre y lo abandonaste a su suerte, y después de tantos años murió a tus manos, al igual que tu querido amigo Lupo, se sacrifico por alguien a quien no le importa absolutamente nadie mas que ella y solo ella, es triste pensar que ese pobre infeliz haya dado su vida por ti, patético, patético, patético, ¡Que patético!, pero descuida, si no deseas pelear, entonces acabare contigo de una vez por todas, tomare ese bonito emblema y se lo daré a alguien que tal vez si tenga la voluntad de convertirse en un dios, tal vez tu novio el panda quiera intentarlo- Tigresa reacciono débilmente ante los ojos de Petrov, levanto lentamente su pata derecha y sujeto la pata de el que la tomaba por el cuello.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?- pregunto extrañado, pero pronto comenzó a sentir un fuerte calor que le recorría todo el brazo, como si las llamas del fuego le quemaran, sentía que ardía, soltó su agarre del cuello de la felina e intento apartarse de ella pero le tenia firmemente sujeto ahora con sus dos patas delanteras, el calor ardiente aumentaba y no sabia que sucedía.

-¡Fuego Interno!- las patas de Tigresa se encendieron en llamas rojas y comenzó a golpear a Petrov con rapidez y fuerza sin cesar, el color del pelaje del Tigre Siberiano cambio de un blanco a uno negro por el fuego ardiente proveniente de Tigresa.

"_-Esta es una técnica muy poderosa, pero de ultimo recurso, solo una persona que tiene un profundo resentimiento y odio en su corazón la puede utilizar, por eso se llama "Fuego Interno", pues el odio que yace dentro de esta sale como fuego ardiente que quema todo lo que toca, eso es por lo que es de ultimo recurso, el odio y el resentimiento consumen a las personas, es por eso que este fuego no solo consumirá lo que toque, te consumirá a ti-"_

Las llamas comenzaron a extenderse por sus brazos, Tigresa no dejaba de Golpear a Petrov, pero pronto tenia que detener esa técnica o moriría; aparto su manos y en un rápido movimiento choco sus palmas en un fuerte aplauso que aparto las llamas de sus brazos y las envió al Tigre blanco el cual salió disparado hacia atrás hasta chocar con un árbol que le salvo de caer de la montaña, su pelaje ahora era negro y parecía estar inconsciente, Tigresa cayo de rodillas y miro sus puños con temor, se había quemado profundamente, el daño era tremendo, tanto que no sentía dolor, solo podía ver el daño atroz.

-…JAJAJAJAJAJA… genial, increíble, sorprendente JAJAJAJAJAJA aprendiste a utilizar ese odio, contra mi, brillante, brillante- Petrov se levanto, como un muerto viviente pues su cuerpo lucia desecho, chamuscado hasta el hueso, aun así, se ponía de pie, Tigresa se estaba dando por vencida, aun con esa técnica no había matado al felino siberiano, su mirada de frustración era visible.

-Por poco lo logras, por poco, pero te falto, esto se acabo gatita, se acabo, tu estas de rodillas y yo de pie, te has destrozado las patas intentando aniquilarme, ya no te queda nada-

"_**Ya no… no puedo… he fallado, fallado, a ti, a mi madre, a Lupo, a Po, les he fallado, lo siento, de verdad lo siento"**_

Algunas lágrimas brotaron de su rostro, cayendo al suelo, su frustración, era enorme, había perdido las fuerzas para luchar.

Petrov la volvió a tomar por el cuello y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Toda una vida desperdiciada, dedicada a entrenarte y prepararte solo para venir a morir hasta acá, tantas vidas sacrificadas solo para que fueras asesinada por mi, tantos padres, hijos, hermanos, tantas familias destruidas solo para que pudieras morir; gracias por cumplir, gracias por continuar con este circulo de odio, gracias por ayudarme a llevar a este mundo a la locura y al caos, pronto todo se sumirá en la oscuridad, no habrá ley, no habrá orden, no habrá nada mas que muerte y bonitos Ríos de Sangre decorando el paisaje, Hasta nunca "Muerte Carmesí"-

Le atravesó el pecho con sus garras, la sangre broto y recorrió el brazo del felino blanco, la sangre broto de su boca, sentía el fuerte sabor a metal, respiraba con tremenda dificultad, podía escuchar como su corazón dejaba de latir, miro los ojos a Petrov, acerco su pata al rostro de el, posando uno de sus dedos justo en la frente de él.

-Daño… in… inver… so- Petrov se petrifico, sintió la sangre subir hasta su boca y escupió, vio el liquido rojo, sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció, sintió el impacto y con horror bajo la vista y vio aquel hueco en su pecho del cual brotaba la sangre, miro a Tigresa, sin herida alguna, con una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción, pero podía verla.

-Maldita… ¡Gata!- la soltó del cuello y el cayo de rodillas frente a ella, por eso se dejo golpear, por eso prácticamente se dejo vencer.

-¡¿Cómo mierda… aprendiste esa… técnica?!- pregunto furioso, todo el daño que el cuerpo de la felina había recibido ahora lo pagaba el.

-Lo acabo de descubrir- Petrov la miro con ira pero pronto esa expresión desapareció, una sonrisa se fue ensanchando mas y mas en su rostro, con demencia.

-Felicidades, lo lograste… ahora… el ciclo… vuelve a empezar… pronto vendrá otro "Guerrero"… y todo esto… comenzara de nuevo…- cayo de espaldas con los ojos bien abiertos y esa sonrisa de lado a lado mostrando los colmillos, dio su ultimo respiro y murió, como el monstruo que fue, murió por la misma técnica que en el pasado uso.

Tigresa arranco el emblema del Dragón de su cuerpo sin vida y sostuvo ambos en sus patas, mirándolos detenidamente.

"_-Shifu tenia razón el odio consume corrompe crea círculos de ira y agresión y al igual que las olas del mar siempre golpean con fuerza a la costa como el viento salvaje que aviva el fuego yo fui parte de ese circulo ¿dime Tigresa vale la pena sacrificar la felicidad por un emblema?-"_

"_**¿Qué hacer ahora?, lo he perdido todo, todo, me he convertido en un monstruo… me he convertido en el monstruo que jure vencer, ¿es aquí donde termina el camino?, ¿oh aquí comienza?, ¡Dime que tengo que hacer!, ¡¿Qué mas tengo que sufrir?!, ¿a quien mas tengo que matar?, me he manchado tanto las manos que ni las aguas de los mares las podrán lavar, mi pelaje anaranjado se ha vuelto rojo de la sangre que he derramado y no habrá nadie que me pueda perdonar, no tengo el valor de mirarlo a los ojos, no tengo el valor de volver con el, el no merece pagar por lo que he hecho, temo que muera igual que todos, por mi culpa, por mis pecados, en mis manos"**_

-Ahora veo, los Ríos de Sangre que he creado, dime, ¿es aquí donde termina el camino?-

* * *

**Con esta ultima pregunta les dejo lectores, como había dicho desde el principio, seria una historia corta de unos cinco capítulos, aquí les pregunto a todos ustedes, ¿les gustaría que siguiera?, ¿que continuara?, he leído sus comentarios y sin duda les ha gustado, así que díganme y haganmelo saber, me gustaría saber que piensan, estaré inactivo por uno o hasta dos meses, así que comenten.**

**Me despido hasta nuevo aviso y les deseo suerte con sus historias a los escritores y les animo a los que aun no lo han intentado que lo hagan, hasta luego.**


	6. La Corriente

_**La corriente siempre fluye, no hay nada que la detenga, con fuerza, con rapidez, arrastrando todo a su paso, arboles, tierra, piedras... cadaveres, el rio siempre continua, atraviesa los valles y las montañas, hasta que desemboca en el mar...**_

_**Sus aguas turbulentas y oscuras, de color rojizo, ¿que esconden bajo su superficie?, huesos, carne, cadaveres arrastrados por su corriente, una vez que empieza a correr no se detiene, no hay quien corte su camino, no hay quien frene sus aguas, no hay nada que detenga su avance al mar...**_

_**Pero aquel rio no lleva agua, lleva sangre, lleva muerte y dolor, lleva sufrimiento...**_

_**Dime entonces... ¿crees que el mar lavara toda esa sangre? o ¿acaso el mar se teñira de un rojo carmesi tambien?**_

_**Dime "Dragon", Dime "Guerrero", ¿donde comienza el rio?, ¿donde termina su camino?, ¿a donde nos lleva el odio?, ¿a donde nos lleva el rio?**_

**_La Corriente que Fluye, La Sangre que Corre, El Rio que Sangra, El Mar que Llora..._**

* * *

Interpretenlo... se los dejo como acertijo...


	7. La Corriente que Fluye

**Después de arreglar algunos asuntos personales, vuelvo a escribir, pensaba subir este capitulo ayer pero por unos problemas tan solo subí una pequeña introducción a esta pequeña continuación que se dividirá en cuatro ****capítulos, este es tan solo el primero, apropósito de una vez doy aviso, al acabar estos cuatro capítulos, abra una segunda parte, sin mas que informar o avisar, les dejo leer.**

* * *

**Kung Fu panda es propiedad de Dreamworks**

* * *

**La Corriente que Fluye**

"_**El Emblema del Dragón, otorgador de poder, reconocimiento, omnipotencia, inmortalidad, ¿pero a que precio?, a uno tan grande que nadie podría siquiera imaginar, ¿Qué tanto había que sacrificar?, ¿cuantas sacrificios?, ¿cuantas vidas?; aquel que fuera su portador, aquel que fuera conocido como "El Dragón", ¿Qué peso tenia que soportar?, un peso sobre tan grande que ni los mismos dioses se atreverían a cargar sobre sus propios hombros…"**_

La lluvia caía en la oscuridad de la noche, suave y tenue, constante, mojando la tierra, la hierba y los arboles, la luz de los rayos que caían lo lejos iluminaban fugazmente el cielo, cuyos truenos lejanos apenas perturbaban aquella aparente calma; a lo lejos, sobre una desierta y sombría colina, llena de piedras y tierra, era visible una gran cabaña de madera vieja, un poco desgastada por el tiempo.

La luz de las velas iluminaba levemente y aportaba a las sombras, brindando un leve calor dentro de aquella cabaña, iluminando un poco aquellas imágenes talladas, pequeñas figuras de madera que representaban a diversos animales, personajes de su pasado, un Mono, una Grulla, una Mantis y una Víbora, un panda rojo, un Panda y otros mas, regados en el suelo, junto a las velas, frente a ellas, recargada contra la pared, cubierta por una larga y desgarrada capa café, que cubría su cuerpo completamente a excepción de su rostro, descuidado, su pelaje anaranjado bastante largo, desalineado, manchado, con los ojos cerrados y respirando tranquilamente, parecía dormir, parecía estar soñando…

"_EL sol ardiente brillaba y resplandecía en lo alto del cielo azul, despejado y sin nube alguna que le cubriera, que aportara sombra sobre aquel largo puente de madera que atravesaba el enorme lago de agua cristalina, con tal tranquilidad deambulaba aquella figura, cubierta por una túnica roja, con el rostro oculto entre la sombra de una capucha, a paso lento y calmado, sin preocupación alguna, podía respirar el fresco aire, sentir la brisa golpear su rostro, acariciar sus bigotes, la madera crujía a cada paso que daba y de pronto un extraño ruido le hizo detenerse, dos espadas atravesaron el piso, dirigiéndose a su cabeza con tremenda velocidad, aquellos aceros filosos por poco la matan de no haberse inclinado hacia atrás, le pasaron rosando las mejillas y las orejas, atravesando su capucha y desgarrándola, dejando al descubierto aquel pelaje naranja con rayas negras, y aquellos ojos carmesí, resplandecientes como el fuego mismo, mostro los colmillos gruñendo por tal atrevimiento, los tablones se partieron y salieron volando, del suelo del puente surgieron dos sujetos, con sable en mano y apuntándole, desafiantes y con grandes sonrisas en su rostro, a simple vista se podía ver que eran hermanos aquellos dos cocodrilos, de semejante altura y tamaño, mismo color de ojos y esa mirada._

_-Ese bonito emblema…- se colocaron en posición, coordinándose, como reflejos en un espejo, apuntaron sus sables a la altura del cuello de la felina._

_-¡Debería ser nuestra!- se lanzaron al ataque, su velocidad era impresionante, casi inigualable, la felina tuvo que retroceder, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar correctamente y ahora estaba acorralada, solo le quedaba esquivar y avanzar hacia atrás, aquellos aceros de filo cortante pasaban tan cerca que podía observar tan solo el brillo de las armas pasar frente a sus ojos apunto de degollarla, a punto de atravesarla, aquellos dos eran impresionantes, dando giros y lanzando ataques precisos y rápidos, sin detenerse sin descansar, sin siquiera sentir piedad, estaban seguros de matarla, de vencerla y de arrebatarle el emblema, los pasos suaves de ella, se movían con gracia y agilidad como danzando, bailando, moviéndose al ritmo del viento, con la misma habilidad de cambiar de dirección de un momento a otro, esquivando cada espadazo, mas la madera le jugo una trampa, tropezando cayo de espaldas y los dos cocodrilos aprovecharon esa oportunidad._

_-¡Ese emblema…!-_

_-¡Ya es nuestra!- ambos levantaron sus sables y buscaron atravesar su cuerpo, como rayos que caen del cielo, con tremenda rapidez, la felina freno ambos ataques deteniendo los aceros entre las palmas de sus patas, rugió llena de furia y molestia, de una patada desarmo a los dos hermanos y en un rápido movimiento clavo sus propios sables en su abdomen dejándolos en shock mirándose entre los dos con caras de estupefacción y asombro, la tenían donde querían y ella en un simple momento cambio la situación a su favor, los dos la miraron de pie frente a ellos, con una mirada digna del mismísimo diablo, no pudieron reaccionar, tan solo vieron el brillo de sus filosas garras frente a sus caras, para después observar como ella ya estaba detrás de ellos, no sintieron los cortes, solo quedaron inmóviles para tan solo segundos después, caer al suelo de madera hechos pedazos, sin saber siquiera que los había golpeado._

_-¡Hay esta, "La muerte Carmesí", tras ella!- varias flechas cruzaron el aire y se impactaron a escasos centímetros de ella, frunció el ceño y gruño con fuerza mostrando cada ves mas sus afilados colmillos, apretó sus puños y de un poderoso salto en el aire se aproximo a entablar batalla con esos asesinos idiotas._

_-¡Entréganos el emblema del Guerrero!- gritaron si n darse cuenta que ya no estaba frente a ellos, mas bien, estaba sobre ellos, cuando esos enormes y grotescos cerdos y los gorilas que les acompañaban miraron al cielo, se dieron cuenta muy tarde de que… ya estaban perdidos; aterrizo sobre el rostro de uno de los gorilas estrellándolo contra los tablones de madera, quebrándolos y acabando con el, extendió sus garras y de un poderoso giro corto a través de los cuerpos que le rodeaban y así fue avanzando, cortando y despedazando a quien se le pusiera enfrente, no podían tocarla ni detenerla, solo mirar como los acababa uno por uno._

_Llego al otro lado del puente, con la mirada llena de furia pero ya mas tranquila, respirando algo agitada, continúo avanzando, mientras que detrás de ella, se observaban los cadáveres y los muertos de los pobres idiotas, dementes e imprudentes asesinos._

_Por unos segundos se sintió nuevamente tranquila, hasta que un viento rojizo le golpeo de frente, cegándola momentáneamente y transportándola a un paisaje desolado y perturbador, con el suelo desértico y ardiente, las rocas prendidas al rojo vivo y un calor infernal en el ambiente, sintió el fuerte olor del humo negro y la ceniza quemándole las fosas nasales y apunto de prenderle los bigotes, su pelaje ardía y su piel parecía quemarse, miro con temor y desconcierto aquel lugar, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?, se giro y se horrorizo al ver a quien alguna ves fue su única compañía, su única familia._

_-¡¿ma… madre?!- sujeta por largas y pesadas cadenas atadas a piedras enormes, con el acero al rojo vivo por incesantes llamas, siendo su cuerpo atravesado por cientos de largas, grandes y gruesas agujas de metal, mirándola con una expresión de sufrimiento y un terrible dolor, la miraba como si su alma misma fuera desgarrada._

_-Ti… Ti… Tigre…sa- con un enorme esfuerzo movió su pata encadenada, acercándola lenta y dolorosamente hacia ella, mientras que Tigresa la miraba con horror._

_-Madre… ¡Madre!- intento acercar su pata a la de ella, intentando alcanzarla vio como el viento rojo le cegaba nuevamente y esa escena se desvanecía en una niebla rojiza, mezcla de fuego y cenia, podía sentirla quemándole la cara" _

Abrió sus ojos y se percato que todo había sido un sueño, ahora solo miraba la llama de la vela frente a ella, respiro hondo y se calmo, sostenía fuertemente algo entre las patas, era una figurilla de madera aun incompleta, aun sin terminar, de una Tigre, esbelta y joven, como ella la recordaba, saco una de sus garras y continuo tallándola, buscando olvidar aquella pesadilla, aquel sueño.

Dos figuras oscuras se movían con tremenda rapidez bajo la lluvia, resguardados bajo el manto negro de la noche, se acercaban a aquella cabaña, una de ellas se detuvo al pie de la colina mientras que la otra continuo, dando un gran salto aterrizo sobre el techo.

Tallaba una nueva figura de madera, aun no tenia una forma bien definida, pero el contorno del rostro y un poco del cuerpo dejaban ver a un corpulento leopardo de las nieves, lo sostuvo entre sus patas mirándolo con nostalgia y melancolía hasta que un gran estruendo proveniente del techo la alerto, miro hacia arriba alarmada y vio como el techo caía hecho pedazos y de los escombros aparecía una sombra, le miro confundida, el extraño se movió rápido y le golpeo en el rostro con fuerza, hundiéndose su puño en su mejilla izquierda, lanzándola contra el suelo.

-¿Quién… eres… tú?- pregunto sobando se la mejilla, sintió su mirada, sus ojos clavarse en ella, mirándola atravez de esa capa y capucha, alzo lo que serian sus patas y lentamente se descubrió la cabeza, los ojos de ella se abrieron enormemente llenos de asombro e impresión, en estado de shock y sin poder articular bien palabra alguna, con la boca un poco abierta, le miraba inmóvil desde el suelo.

-Tai… Tai… Tai… Lung- tartamudeo incrédula de verle de pie frente a ella, el no contesto ni mostro emoción alguna en su rostro, la tomo por el cuello y de una patada la mando contra el techo, haciéndola que lo atravesara, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?, no entendía y no reaccionaba, estaba siendo apaleada sin que pudiera hacer algo, de sus patas se soltó aquella figurilla de madera, tan parecida al leopardo, a Tai Lung, esta cayo al suelo, perdiéndose entre los destrozos; pudo observar el cielo negro, pudo sentir la lluvia mojar su cuerpo y de repente se vio cayendo al suelo nuevamente, aterrizando duramente contra la tierra y algunas piedras, un quejido de dolor broto de sus labios, no se pudo levantar, solo observo como el felino se e acercaba y tomándola por el cuello la arrastro colina abajo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, "Muerte Carmesí"- la segunda sombra revelo su rostro, quitándose la capucha para después deshacerse de su capa, dejando ver a una Zorra joven de pelaje negro, algo extremadamente extraño, su pelaje tenia un brillo inusual, parecía demencial, sus ojos azules estaban clavados en los carmesí de ella, llevaba un largo vestido de fina seda, de color azul oscuro, con algunos detalles bordados con finos hilos de plata, misteriosa y sombría era ella, como un fantasma, un espíritu, o un demonio.

-¿Me recuerdas?- pregunto con esa ligera y demente sonrisa, el brillo en su mirada, su expresión, aterraba; ella no respondió, simplemente la miro.

-Mírate ahora, tan decadente, tan patética, alguna vez fuiste conocida como una poderosa asesina, como un monstruo- Tai Lung la soltó dejándola caer a los pies de aquella Zorra mientras que el se apartaba un poco y se acercaba a un montículo de piedras cerca de ahí.

-Cuanto sufrimiento has causado, cuanto dolor, el dolor de padres, de madres, de hijos, ¿a cuantos has matado?, sin importarte en lo absoluto sus vidas, ¿Cuántas familias destruidas?, pero no mas, ahora te toca sufrir a ti, ahora se lo único que te importa, la única que realmente te importo- el leopardo pateo las rocas mandándolas a volar y descubriendo lo que yacía debajo, un gran ataúd de madera.

-Y cuando la traiga de entre los muertos jugare con ella- rompió la tapa de madera arrancándola de un golpe y extendiendo su pata hacia su interior extrajo un pedazo del esqueleto; la Zorra pateo a la felina en el rostro y se acerco, desprendió la túnica café de su cuerpo dejando ver…

-"El emblema del Dragón"- lo tomo entre sus patas arrebatándoselo.

-Aplastare tus huesos y moleré tu cuerpo, te are sufrir como nadie nunca lo ha hecho, así pagaras por tus pecados, por lo que me hiciste en el pasado; si aun tienes las fuerzas, si aun tienes voluntad, entonces deberás conseguir "EL emblema de Guerrero" una vez mas y buscaras detenerme- ella se ato el Emblema al hombro, orgullosa y arrogante, mirándola con superioridad, la levanto del suelo y de un puñetazo la mando a volar hasta llegar a impactarse contra la cabaña, atravesando sus muros y quedando inconsciente, mientras que el fuego generado por las flamas de las velas comenzaba a consumir el lugar.

Aquellos dos miraron como todo ardía y se volvía cenizas y con una sonrisa de satisfacción se marcharon de la misma manera en que llegaron, entre las sombras.

Solo quedaron pedazos de madera negra, quemada, aun salía un leve humo de los escombros, de las cenizas, ella sentada en el centro de aquel lugar, frente a lo que quedaba de aquellas figuras talladas por sus garras. Sosteniendo una en especial entre sus patas, mirándola ya terminada, recorriendo delicadamente cada detalle con sus dedos, era la figura de aquella joven Tigre.

-Madre…- pronuncio en un susurro, sereno su mirada y cambio la expresión de melancolía y nostalgia por esa tan característica de ella, se levanto del polvoso suelo y comenzó a caminar bajo el sol.

"_**Yo solo quería vengar su muerte, nada mas…"**_

Se acerco al rio, mirando su reflejo en el agua, desarreglado, sucio, descuidado completamente, su pelaje anaranjado estaba casi café, largo y enredado, comenzó a desvestirse, dejando sus prendas en la orilla, y una vez desnuda se metió al agua, sumergiéndose completamente en ella, sintiendo la corriente, el agua fresca recorrerla.

"_**Mi madre debe descansar en paz..."**_

Limpio su cuerpo, lavo su ropa, se preparo para el largo y pesado viaje que le aguardaba, llevando simple y sencillamente, unos pantalones negros sueltos y una camisa roja sin mangas con diseños de flores en dorado; se quedo de pie frente al rio, contemplando su reflejo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se veía sin alguno de los dos emblemas en su hombro, suspiro y comenzó a caminar a un rumbo desconocido, tenia que buscar al que ahora era "El Guerrero", al que ahora portaba el emblema, pero encontrarlo seria un verdadero problema, no sabia quien lo tenia, mucho menos donde encontrarlo, lo único que tenia claro era que iba a necesitar algo, una herramienta, y para eso necesitaba buscar a alguien que se la diera.

Las nubes que cruzaban por el cielo brindaban sombra a los viajeros, cubriéndolos de los poderosos rayos del sol, la hierba fresca, un poco húmeda aun a causa de la lluvia de la noche anterior, las copas de los arboles se movían con el viento, generando un suave sonido al chocar las hojas una contra otras, se respiraba una extraña tranquilidad, una calma un poco inusual considerando la fama que tenia ese lugar.

La felina avanzaba con los ojos entrecerrados, a paso lento pero constante, sin prisa alguna, sin detenerse. A lo lejos, oculto entre los arboles, se escuchaba el incesante golpeteo de un martillo contra el metal que poco a poco se intensificaba y se escuchaba mas fuerte y cercano, no tardo mucho en poder observar un pequeño pueblo, rodeada de muros altos de madera, con grandes estandartes en lo alto, por la puerta se podía ver que muchos comerciantes y viajeros entraban y salían apresurados, con mercancías, con alimentos, ropas y otras cosas, sin duda ese pequeño pueblo era un lugar de mercadeo, un lugar de paso; sin detenerse se fue acercando y pronto el ruido de la multitud se apago y solo quedo el sonido del golpe del martillo, conforme pasaba todos la miraban, incrédulos y con miedo, con temor, uno de los gansos que estaba de pie junto a la entrada salió corriendo despavorido, los demás solo quedaron inmóviles.

-¡Ahí viene, ahí viene, es "La muerte Carmesí"!- grito con todas sus fuerzas aquel ganso tropezándose y cayéndose.

-Así que aquí esta, por fin nos podremos vengar- dijo seriamente un Búfalo que sostenía una espada.

-Si, es el momento de hacerle pagar por el sufrimiento que nos ha hecho sentir al matar a nuestros seres queridos- continuo un credo.

A lo lejos se veía la silueta de la felina acercándose, lentamente hasta donde varios sujetos le esperaban, un Búfalo, un cerdo, un viejo ganso y algunos otros animales; pronto se encontró frente a ellos y se vio rodeada en tan solo segundos, el ambiente estaba tenso, todos la miraban con odio y repugnancia, ella seguía calmada y serena, esperando el ataque.

-¡Esto es por mi hermano!- grito el Búfalo empuñando su espada.

-¡Esto por mi mejor amigo!- grito el cerdo apunto de golpearla con un mazo.

-¡Esto es por mi único hijo!- grito el viejo ganso empuñando una lanza.

El resto se le vino encima con los tres animales antes mencionados a la cabeza del ataque, la felina no lo dudo, esquivo el espadazo del búfalo y dio un poderoso golpe justo en su muñeca, este esbozo una mueca de dolor acompañada de un quejido y soltó su espada dejándola caer al suelo, ella dio un salto en el aire esquivando el gran mazo del cerdo y aprovechando que estaba justo sobre el le lanzo una patada mandándolo hacia atrás con gran velocidad derribando a los atacantes detrás de el, finalmente quebró la lanza del viejo ganso de un golpe con su palma y lo arrojo al suelo, el resto de animales estaba temblando del miedo, habían entrado en pánico, ella los miro seriamente y siguió avanzando, los demás se apartaron de su camino, el viejo ganso que aun estaba en el suelo, comenzó a llorar, debido a la impotencia de poder vengar a su hijo.

-¡Maldita asesina, no eres mas que un monstruo, no te importa nadie mas que tu propia sed de sangre, ¿Cuántas vidas mas vas a arrebatarnos?, ¿Cuántas?, arderas en el infierno, te ahogaras en los Ríos de Sangre que has creado, sufrirás tu castigo incluso después de que nosotros hayamos muerto; YO TE MALDIGO "MUERTE CARMESI", TE MALDIGO!- hizo como que no escucho aquellas palabras, trato de ignorarlo, pero no pudo, simplemente no pudo, aquellas palabras, quedaron grabadas en lo mas profundo de su cabeza.

Todos la miraban con temor, de reojo, observando sus acciones, preguntándose ¿Qué tramaba aquella bestia?; ella seguía el incesante sonido del golpe del martillo que se hacia cada vez mas fuerte hasta que pudo divisar una modesta cabaña de donde salía humo proveniente de una chimenea, se acerco y pudo leer en el letrero "Herrería", aparto las cortinas rojas que servían de puerta cubriendo la entrada, miro al interior y pudo observar a un viejo lobo trabajar en la forja, de pelaje ya gris por los años, pero con un cuerpo musculoso y bien marcado producto de su pesado trabajo, con el brillo de las brasas y el fuego marcado en los ojos, concentrado en su trabajo parecía no haber prestado atención a su llegada.

-Buenas tardes ¿que desea?- le pregunto sin voltear a verla, ella se sentó en el suelo en posición de loto.

-Una espada- respondió fríamente.

-Jajá, lo siento pero hace mucho tiempo que ya no hago armas, ¿puedo hacer algo mas por usted?-

-No, de verdad necesito una espada- respondió de la misma manera, seria y fría, el lobo suspiro.

-¿Para que necesita un arma?, la mejor asesina del mundo ya es de por si un arma mortal, ¿o me equivoco?- la felina gruño fuerte y se levanto de un salto queriendo amenazarlo con sus garras, mas él se adelanto, tomo uno de los pedazos de metal calientes y le apunto con el, el acero al rojo vivo se aproximo al cuello de ella.

-Las cosas se piden por favor, no con amenazas- Tigresa retrajo sus garras y se calmo, serenando su expresión, mas el lobo no aparto el metal ardiente.

-La necesito, de verdad que la necesito, por favor- el lobo sonrió ligeramente de manera burlona.

-Puede conseguir mejores herreros por aquí- contesto mientras que regresaba a su trabajo.

-Lo dudo-

-¿A si?, ¿Por qué?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Los dos sabemos por que-

-Jajá, ya se lo dije, hace mucho que no hago armas-

-Entonces tomare la ultima arma que creo- se disponía a salir cuando nuevamente el viejo lobo le apunto con aquel pedazo de metal caliente.

-Atrévase a tomar esa espada de la tumba de mis hermanos y le voy a demostrar lo que este viejo herrero puede hacer con un simple trozo de metal ardiente- sintió un fuerte escalofrió cruzarle la espalda al escuchar aquella amenaza, los ojos negros y oscuros del lobo se clavaron sobre los de ella, era atemorizante, no había sentido eso desde hacia mucho tiempo.

-Entonces… hágame una espada, fabríqueme un arma- respondió con cierto nerviosismo en su voz, el lobo hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

-¡Esta bien!- grito fastidiado.

-Le hare una espada, ahora ¡largo!, déjeme trabajar y no me venga a molestar, yo la buscare cuando este lista, ¿entendido?- ella asintió y después salió de la cabaña, apenas puso un pie fuera, suspiro fuertemente, aliviada, Yuanjia tenia fama no solo de Gran Herrero, también de poderoso luchado, prefería evitar un enfrentamiento; decidió deambular por el pueblo por un rato, probablemente el viejo lobo no solo le haría esperar unas cuantas horas, seria capaz de hacerla esperar días de ser necesario, eso le molestaba, pero no podía hacer nada.

Sobre aquellas grandes y rocosas montañas, en lo mas alto de aquellos picos, se encontraban aquellos dos, la Zorra y el leopardo, en lo que parecía ser lo que quedaba de un viejo y gran castillo, su vieja gloria y sus lujos parecían haber desaparecido, aunque aun quedaba algo; alumbrados por la luz de las lámparas de papel siguieron su camino atravez de los viejos pasillos, hasta llegar a un gran y enorme salón que aun conservaba cierto encanto, en el se encontraban tres figuras, enmascaradas, dos de ellas sumamente altas, la otra mas pequeña, algo encorvadas, cubiertas por largas túnicas negras, la mas grande llevaba una amplia mascara de demonio negra con líneas rojas, con un amplio cuerno en la frente, con una ensanchada sonrisa que mostraba una larga hilera de dientes, la segunda sombra llevaba una mascara blanca, con dos enromes cuernos a los lados y lo que parecía ser una larga barba, la tercera y mas pequeña no llevaba mascara alguna, simplemente estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza por aquella larga túnica.

-Hemos vuelto- exclamo la Zorra de pelaje negro con suma felicidad de verlos, entrando acompañada de un silencioso Tai Lung.

-Nos alegra su regreso Señorita Nora, de verdad que nos alegra- contesto con una voz seca y gruesa el encapuchado más alto, pero con un cierto tono de felicidad, lo que decía parecía ser verdad.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto ella a los tres presentes.

-Abajo, Trabajando como siempre- respondió el encapuchado más pequeño.

-Discúlpenos, tenemos que hablar con el- contesto sonriente.

El lugar era oscuro y solo estaba alumbrado por algunas cuantas velas, una mesa de trabajo amplia y a su alrededor cientos de pedazos de metal, madera y otros materiales regados por el suelo, en el centro frente a la mesa, dándole la espalda a la entrada se encontraba un pavorreal blanco, al parecer trabajando en algo.

-Hola Lord Shen- hablo con un tono de voz seductor, acercándose mientras movía la cintura y meneaba su cola suavemente, el pavorreal se giro de inmediato con una ancha sonrisa y una mirada lujuriosa.

-Hola Señorita Nora, ¿Qué tal su viaje?- pregunto con curiosidad, Tal Lung arrojo aquel pedazo de hueso sobre la mesa en la que Shen trabajaba, miro con una sonrisa demencial y se aproximo a observarla de cerca.

-Es perfecta, mas que perfecta, será mas que suficiente para nuestros planes- respondió exaltado.

-Entonces usted y su compañera pónganse a trabajar- dijo en un tono serio.

-Debería decir por favor, lo que nos pide llevara su tiempo- Detrás de ellos, aproximándose, estaba una pavorreal de plumaje azul oscuro, vestida con una larga túnica purpura, caminando lentamente hacia ellos, la Zorra rio con la boca cerrada.

-Lo siento Yueci, tienes razón, debí decir por favor-

-No se preocupe señorita Nora, con el intelecto de Lord Shen y mis "Habilidades" podremos alcanzar nuestro objetivo- Nora sonrió y felizmente salió de ahí acompañada por el leopardo.

-Pongamos manos a la obra Shen- la pavorreal a de plumaje azul tomo el pedazo de hueso de la mesa y sosteniéndolo entre sus alas se dirigió a una puerta oculta en la oscuridad, al abrirla un gran resplandor cubrió el lugar, en el centro de aquella habitación un enorme estanque de agua, aquellas aguas emitían un brillo, un resplandor demoniaco, maléfico, desquiciado, el vapor que emitía tenia un olor fuerte y repugnante, Shen se llevo un ala al pico, tratando de evitar oler aquel aroma; la pavorreal se acerco y deposito el hueso en las aguas del estanque, dejando que se sumergiera en ellas, un extraño burbujeo apareció, rodeándolo, como si un extraño efecto comenzara a llevarse acabo sobre el.

-¿Estas segura de que podrás hacerlo?- pregunto Shen mirándola.

-Mi magia esta fuera de tu comprendimiento, en vez de dudar de mi, deberías dar por seguro lo que prometí hacer; Pronto este simple pedazo de hueso será la primera piedra para la creación de un nuevo ser, ahora ve a preparar lo demás, yo me encargare de esto- la pavorreal se sentó frente al estanque pronunciando palabras desconocidas, de un lenguaje antiguo y seguramente muerto, sin duda Shen tenia escalofríos al verla así, pero que mas se podía esperar de una poderosa hechicera como ella.

Estaba sentada, oculta éntrelos arboles, había decidido alejarse un poco del pueblo, después del enfrentamiento que tuvo al llegar, prefería no causar mas problemas, se alejo, y se decidió a meditar un rato, a concentrarse y poner en claro sus ideas, su mente.

"_El paisaje ardiente, el suelo árido y caliente, ese calor en el ambiente, y ese color rojizo en el la tierra y en el viento, ella estaba de pie frente a ella, nuevamente mirándola sufrir, encadenada y siendo atravesada por aquellas agujas enormes, clavadas en sus brazos, en sus piernas, en su pecho y cuello, su mirada de dolor, sus ojos apagados._

_-¿Por qué no llevas "el emblema del Dragón"?- pregunto con una voz seca, apagada pero firme._

_-Yo… yo solo quería vengarte… vengar tu muerte…- respondió aun en estado de shock, con cierta timidez._

_-No puedes huir, no puedes renunciar al emblema, al titulo, una vez que el emblema llega a ti, una vez que el titulo te pertenece, no hay vuelta atrás, no puedes escapar del circulo de odio y violencia, no puedes salir de los Ríos de Sangre, no hay escapatoria, ni salida algunas… lo tienes que aceptar-pronto su imagen se fue desvaneciendo, perdiéndose entre la niebla rojiza._

_-Pero madre… ¡madre!...- grito, intentando alcanzarla mas fue en vano, la perdió de vista y todo se desvaneció."_

Abrió sus ojos y miro el cielo en busca de claridad, lo único que vio fue la calma del cielo y eso, por ahora, fue suficiente, se levanto del suelo, y se puso a caminar por el campo, sintiéndola hierba bajo sus pies y escuchando el silbido del viento, cerrando sus ojos y buscando paz espiritual, de pronto, escucho un golpe, acero contra acero, ese no era el sonido de un herrero, era el de una espada, chocando contra otra, una y otra vez, con fuerza y furia, algo sucedía, siguió el sonido hasta llegar al pueblo nuevamente, las calles estaban vacías, muchos estaban escondidos en sus casas, con puertas y ventanas cerradas, el sonido de hoque de espadas se hacia mas fuerte y pronto llego a donde se desataba el duelo, cinco leopardos se encontraban frente a un pobre y viejo cerdo, el armado con una espada corta vieja y algo oxidada, ellos, con unas extrañas, largas y delgadas espadas.

-Vamos anciano, ¿quieres defender tu propiedad?, entonces levántate- dijo uno de ellos, al parecer el líder, un leopardo de unos dos metros de estatura, bastante delgado, vestido con unos pantalones rojos, una camisa blanca y un cinturón grueso de color negro, con la funda del arma atada a la cintura y espada en mano, amenazando al anciano, que no dispuesto a perder, se levantaba y empuñaba su arma, de pronto los cuatro leopardos restantes callaron sus risa y miraron a la felina, con caras de sorpresa, el líder, se sintió extrañado y rápidamente busco con la mirada cual era su causa, cuando se topo con ella.

-¿pero que tenemos aquí?- pregunto con asombro, ella no respondió.

-Pero si es la mayor asesina del mundo, pero que honor- apunto con su espada a la Tigre de bengala.

-¿Dónde esta ese bonito emblema preciosa?, ¿eh?- al darse cuenta de que no estaba aquel trozo de tela dorado, se extraño y sintió curiosidad por saberlo.

-Así que los rumores son ciertos…- abrió enormemente los ojos y bajo su arma, incrédulo ante tal posibilidad, sus compañeros comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos.

-Es cierto, perdiste… perdiste el emblema, por algunos lugares se dice que tu… perdiste y ahora hay un nuevo "Dragón", JAJAJAJAJAJA- todos estallaron a carcajadas.

-Increíble, increíble, quizá no seas ya "El Dragón", pero aun así, no perderé la oportunidad de matar a la que alguna vez fue un Dios-

-Entonces mas te vale saber mi nombre, me llamo Tigresa, espero que estés listo- se coloco en posición de ataque, con sus garras listas para contratacar, para repeler el filo del acero, el leopardo y sus compañeros rieron.

-¿Crees que tus habilidades físicas podrán contra mis habilidades con esta espada?, esto es acero Japonés, esta espada se llama Katana y es tan filosa que puede cortar montañas, así que fue un placer conocerla Tigresa, ahora… ¡Muera!-

Los golpes eran rápidos y muy precisos, esa arma, ese acero Japonés, era sin dudas único, increíble, filoso, Tigresa estaba en clara desventaja, se había lastimado sus garras al frenarla, arriesgarse a detenerla con sus palmas seria una verdadera estupidez, esquivar seria todo lo que podría hacer, buscar una apertura y atacar, el único problema era que sus habilidades estaban tan mermadas, tan débiles, que realmente no estaba al mismo nivel que hacia varios meses.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿A dónde se fue toda esa confianza, esa arrogancia?- enfundo su espada y se acerco corriendo a ella, Tigresa intento atacarlo con un puñetazo directo, el se agacho esquivando y acercándose.

-¡Laido!- desenfundo su espada a la velocidad el viento, golpeándola en el estomago con la Tsuka en el abdomen tan fuerte que la hizo retroceder y caer al suelo, tan rápido como desenfundo, enfundo la espada, ¿Qué clase de estilo era ese?, nunca antes había visto a nadie pelear con un sable de esa manera.

-Tu estilo de pelea esta oxidado, viejo y acabado, no puedes vencer a alguien que empuña una espada en la forma en que yo la empuño; eres patética, tan solo mírate, acabada, no eres ni la sombra de lo que fuiste, ahora no eres nada, es una lastima "Muerte Carmesí", pero tu camino termina aquí…- un gran martillo se estampo contra su rostro a alta velocidad, aplastándole el hocico de una forma algo cómica y arrojándolo al suelo.

-Deberías tener mejores modales con las damas- Tigresa miro hacia atrás topándose con el viejo lobo canoso, con una expresión seria y neutra.

-¡Maldito anciano, ya te enseñare!- el leopardo se levanto y empuño su espada con furia mientras que los demás felinos que el acompañaban, el anciano sonrió y se coloco en posición.

-Adelante mocosos- dijo arrogantemente, los cinco corrieron a atacarlo pero pronto se vieron derrotados sin siquiera saber que había pasado, desarmados, golpeados, confundidos y en estado de pánico los cinco felinos se miraron entre si.

-pero… ¡¿Qué sucedió?!- pregunto asustado completamente el leopardo líder.

-Su estilo es bueno, pero no se puede golpear lo que no se puede tocar- respondió burlándose de los cinco el viejo lobo, Tigresa estaba asombrada por tal despliegue de velocidad y fuerza, debido a su ojos experto pudo ver, los rápidos y poderosos movimientos.

-Tu estilo de Kenjutsu es bueno, el de tus compañeros es pésimo, pero no se comparan con mi forma de pelear, ¿dices que el estilo de pelea sin armas es obsoleto?, ¿acabado?, te equivocas mocoso, "_El que desea sacar la espada es un novato, el que desenfunda la espada es un experto, el que es la espada misma es el maestro"_ deberías aprenderlo, tu estilo de Itto Ryu es bueno, pero no es perfecto-

-¡Maldito Viejo!- grito furioso el leopardo antes de callarse al verse amenazado por su propia espada.

-Cuida tus modales mocoso, yo soy viejo y deberías tener respeto a tus mayores- le golpeo el hocico con la Tsuka de la Katana para después arrojarla a sus pies.

-¡Ahora lárguense!- los cinco se levantaron tan rápido como sus golpeados cuerpos se lo permitieron.

-¡Volveremos!- grito el líder mientras corría.

-Yuanjia…- al escuchar su nombre se giro y vio ya de pie a la felina.

-Gracias- dijo en un tono de agradecimiento y a la vez de vergüenza, no solo había sido herida físicamente, su orgullo también fue golpeado.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, solo hice lo correcto, ya se ha derramado mucha sangre-

-Creí que ya no luchabas-

-Mis hermanos habrán muerto, seré viejo y tendré el pelaje canoso, pero aun hay cosas que me incitan a luchar-

Ambos caminaron de regreso a la cabaña del lobo, donde el continuo trabajando en el arma que la felina le pidió, mientras que ella se recostó en una especie de banca dentro de la cabaña; Tigresa estaba recostada de lado mirando a Yuanjia trabajar en la forja, con la mirada seria y fija en el.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Yuanjia lanzo una pregunta a la felina.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto queriendo evitar el tema.

-Ya lo sabes, no por nada estas aquí, sin el emblema en tu hombro, pidiéndome un arma, así que dime, ¿que sucedió?-

-No es de tu incumbencia- respondió cortante, apartando su vista de el y girándose aun estando acostada, dándole la espalda y mirando a la pared, Yuanjia se percato de eso.

-Se que no nos conocemos, pero no hay nada de malo en que le cuentes a este viejo lo sucedido en tu vida, después de todo, me debes la vida-

-¡No te debo nada!- grito con fuerza levantándose de golpe y encarándolo, Yuanjia dejo de trabajar y la miro.

-Pues yo tampoco te debo nada y sin embargo te salve de esos idiotas, y sin embargo forjo esta arma por que tú me lo pediste, si no me debes nada, yo tampoco te debo nada- Tigresa suavizo su expresión, bajo su mirada apenada y se dejo caer sentándose sobre una silla, Yuanjia la miro buscando comprenderla.

-Es una historia… muy larga…- dijo tímidamente.

-No es necesario que me cuentes desde el principio-

-Créeme, lo es- como quien confiesa todos sus pecados completamente arrepentido, Tigresa conto su historia, desde el inicio.

Yuanjia continuo trabajando, meditando sobre lo que la felina le había contado, hacia unos minutos que reinaba el silencio entre los dos, solo el ruido generado por su trabajo con el metal, suspiro.

-Has pasado por mucho-

-La vida es triste, cruel-

-No siempre es así, me gustaría decirte lo que hubiera sido de tomar mejores decisiones, pero el hubiera no existe, estamos aquí, y no nos queda otra cosa que hacer que avanzar y decidir que hacer con el rumbo que tomamos- Tigresa siguió en silencio, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Voy a salir- fue todo lo que dijo, se levanto, y salió de ahí, el anciano continuo martillando, pensando.

Le recordaba tanto a él, le entristecía realmente, el pensar en lo que había sucedido, con él, _**"Lupo… no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, cuanto… lo siento… de haber te hecho caso, de haberme apartado de ese camino, lo siento… no pude cumplir con mi promesa, te he fallado, he fallado…"**_

Tigresa deambulo por los caminos mas alejados del pueblo, buscando ocultarse entre los arboles que rodeaban el lugar, buscaba apartarse para que nadie la molestara, al encontrarse a solas, comenzó a entrenar, necesitaba entrenarse nuevamente, volver a fortalecer su cuerpo, aquel leopardo se lo había demostrado, se había ablandado, en ese lapso de tiempo se había vuelto débil, ¿cuantos meses habían pasado?, y ano lo recordaba, pero muchos días y noches habían pasado, demasiado tiempo, demasiado.

"_-No tengas miedo- decía la Tigre, encadenada, condenada a pagar por toda la eternidad. _

_.No tengo miedo, no lo tengo madre-respondió ella._

_-No temas, acéptalo, tienes que aceptarlo, es tu destino… no puedes mirar atrás- dijo una ultima vez, mirando a su hija, para después desvanecerse en la niebla."_

El sol salía por el horizonte, tan rápido había pasado el tiempo, tan rápido había pasado un día, Yuanjia miraba desde la entrada, el cielo azul con tinte anaranjado por los rayos del sol que brindaban calor, el movimiento del pueblo comenzó desde temprano, mucho antes del amanecer, el ruido de la gente, de los comerciantes, de las carretas, inhalo el fresco aire de la mañana, preguntándose por ella, decidió comenzar a trabajar nuevamente.

Escuchaba el ruido del martillo nuevamente, mientras se acercaba, al entrar por la puerta apartando las cortinas fue recibida con un "Hola" de parte del lobo, Tigresa no contesto, solo se sentó en una silla sin decir nada.

-¿Qué tal la noche?, viste las estrellas, en este lugar el cielo se observa hermosamente-

-Quiero que me entrenes- dijo firmemente.

-¿Entrenarte?- la miro con una ceja alzada interrumpiendo su labor, Tigresa lo miro con seriedad, segura de lo que le solicitaba.

-… me pides muchas cosas… ¿sabes?...- la miro con seriedad y esbozo una mueca en su rostro.

-Primera lección…- Tigresa sonrió satisfactoriamente al escuchar esas palabras.

"_**Desde aquellos años pasados en el dojo de Shifu, del panda rojo, no había tenido un entrenamiento formal desde entonces, no había entrenado de esa forma, con la misma intensidad, al pensar en ello me acuerdo de las palabras de Lupo, aprender de la calle, mirando, imitando, solo que yo lo compensaba con los enfrentamientos constantes, la experiencia en batalla remplazaba el fuerte entrenamiento diario, pero ahora, ahora que estoy tan débil, tan fuera de forma, el combatir para recuperarme seria un suicidio, seria entregar el cuello a la espada, realmente te agradezco Yuanjia, brindarme el poco tiempo que te queda para entrenarme, entrenar a alguien como yo… gracias"**_

Habían pasado tres días, sin descanso alguno, sin detenerse, sin retroceder, Yuanjia había entrenado lo mas fuerte posible a Tigresa, como el herrero que forja la espada, el forjo a Tigresa a un nuevo nivel, el dominio en las armas fue un punto nuevo para Tigresa, siempre había luchado sin ellas, ella misma se consideraba un arma, sus garras, sus colmillos, su desproporcionada fuerza, todo en conjunto la hacían extremadamente poderosa y creyendo que nunca se vería superada confió en que ella era el arma definitiva, se apego a su estilo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y no amplio sus habilidades mas allá, ahora lo que aprendía de manos de Yuanjia la fortalecería aun mas de lo que podría imaginar, en tan solo un día recupero su fuerza, al segundo aprendió a luchar con las armas como extensiones de su propio cuerpo, como si fueran sus propias garras, como si fueran sus colmillos , y al tercero las unió, ambos estilos los combino buscando llevarlos mas allá de un simple equilibrio, lo que al viejo lobo le tomo aprender de sus hermanos en tres meses, Tigresa lo aprendió en tres días, estaba mas que sorprendido.

-Es suficiente por hoy, estas lista- El anciano estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, mirando con satisfacción, mirando con orgullo, como el padre que mira a su hijo, orgulloso de sus logros; Tigresa respiraba un poco agitada, algo exhausta, sosteniendo dos espadas cortas en amabas patas, mirando con gratitud a Yuanjia, a su alrededor se encontraban los troncos de los arboles caídos, cortados en pedazos, segmentados y regados por los alrededores; la felina reverencio al que ahora consideraba como su maestro.

-Gracias por enseñarme todo lo que sabe- expreso con gratitud.

-Jajá, quien dijo que te lo he enseñado todo, un mago nunca revela todos sus secretos- respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, Tigresa solo esbozo una ligera mueca de falsa molestia.

-Descansa el resto del día, mañana estará lista, entonces tendrás todo lo que necesitas- se dio vuelta y camino rumbo al pueblo, Tigresa quedo sola en medio de aquel campo, con la vista en el cielo, meditando, cerro sus ojos y sintió el aire fresco acariciar su pelaje.

-"El objetivo esta a la vista"- desde lejos la felina era observada por un sujeto encapuchado, no había duda de que se trataba de uno de los tres que anteriormente había estado con aquella Zorra de pelaje negro, parecía hablar con una extraña piedra de color verde jade la cual emitía un brillo espectral.

-"No lo pierdas de vista… eh infórmame… de todo…"- de aquella extraña piedra surgía una voz entrecortada pero clara, el encapuchado asintió y guardo el extraño objeto entre sus oscuras ropas, después se esfumo en el aire como una sombra.

Tigresa caminaba entre las calles del pueblo con bastante tranquilidad, la gente se había acostumbrado a su presencia, más no del todo, aun temían de ella y de su fuerza.

-¡Hey Gata!- la voz se escucho a sus espaldas, ella se giro y pudo observar al leopardo de días atrás, con una mirada llena de rabia y empuñando su espada con fuerza, detrás de el se encontraban sus compañeros igual de decididos que su líder.

-Esta vez no te vas a salvar-

-Esta vez estoy preparada- respondió a su amenaza, se coloco en posición a la vez que desenfundaba dos espadas cortas, el leopardo rio confiado y ataco, el chocar de las espadas emitió un ruido fuerte y chirriante, producto de golpear metal con metal, las chipas saltaron y las espadas vibraron, sin duda ese combate seria diferente, esta vez ella estaba lista.

Los aldeanos se escondían en sus casas, mirando aterrados el combate, Tigresa combinaba su manejo con las espadas con sus habilidades físicas dando grandes saltos y vueltas, combinándolos con patas y espadazos ascendentes, descendentes, laterales, giratorios, era todo un espectáculo verla luchar, sin duda ya no estaban al mismo nivel ambos combatientes pues el leopardo le costaba repeler sus ataques y contratacar, ella esquivaba sus golpes y cortes con suma facilidad, el en cambio tenia que cubrirse con su Katana antes de recibir los golpes, eso le dejaba sin posibilidad de atacar pues la velocidad de ella le obligaba a concentrarse totalmente en reaccionar cubriéndose inmediatamente.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿pierdes el ritmo?- pregunto fríamente con el objetivo de burlarse.

-Estas por ver… ¡mi verdadero poder!- de un salto retrocedió y enfundo su Katana.

-¡Laido!- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desenfundo consuma rapidez su sable dejando una estela de color blanco a su paso, y tan rápido como la desenfundo la volvió a enfundar, Tigresa alcanzo a cubrirse con ambas espadas, había sentido la fuerza del impacto, pero no veía con claridad el verdadero alcance de ese ataque, algo andaba mal, miro a su alrededor y se asusto al ver como las casas y otros objetos de alrededor caían al suelo partidas en dos, miro sus espadas y observo como caían al suelo, sintió un frio escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo entero, sintió algo húmedo en su pelaje, en su rostro, llevo su pata a su cara y sintió la delgada pero profunda cortada cruzándole el rostro en diagonal, desde lo alto de la ceja derecha hasta la parte inferior izquierda de su barbilla, palpo el liquido rojizo, sintió el calor, al ardor y el dolor del corte, un sentimiento de alivio paso por su pecho, se había salvado, por suerte o azares del destino, se había salvado e aquel fatal corte; el leopardo no hacia mas que mirar incrédulo, bien sabia que el acero de sus espadas impidió que su ataque cortara la cabeza de la Tigre de Bengala, apretaba sus colmillos con furia, y sus patas sangraban por tan fuerte que apretaba su espada.

-¿Cómo…es… ¡posible!? ¡Maldita sea tu suerte Gata!- un puñetazo le golpeo en el abdomen y lo mando a volar contra sus compañeros, derribándolos, furiosa por haber sido cortada, no le permitiría volver a tomar su espada.

-No volverás a cortar con esa espada, ¡Jamás!- Tigresa salto en el aire y girando hacia el frente gano tremenda velocidad y potencia, soltó una patada sobre el leopardo aplastándolo por la velocidad del giro y el impulso, creando un cráter en el suelo dejando al felino desecho y muerto, los demás vieron con horror como su líder ahora estaba acabado, ella los miro con frialdad y sin emoción alguna, no lo pensaron dos veces, salieron corriendo de ahí, arrojando sus espadas al suelo, no querían terminar como su compañero.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, a lavar la sangre derramada, a llorar por los muertos, por los imprudentes, por los locos que apostaron su vida y la perdieron; Tigresa estaba de pie bajo la lluvia, su herida se había cerrado dejándole una cicatriz que le cruzaba todo el rostro, no le tomo mucha importancia, le recordaba lo que pasaba cuando se descuidaba, cuando bajaba la guardia por un segundo, la marca de un error imborrable, imborrable como todos sus actos, como todo lo cometido hasta ahora, toda la muerte y la sangre, imborrable.

-Me entere de lo sucedido en el pueblo- no volteo a verlo, no estaba de humor para una reprimenda de parte de Yuanjia, el por su parte se coloco a su lado, mirando al mismo punto que ella.

-Me recuerdas mucho a mis hermanos, fuerte, rápida, decidida, orgullosa e imprudente, especialmente imprudente, así eran los tres, confiados de sus habilidades, de sus técnicas, de que nadie podría superarlos, y míralos ahora- los dos miraban aquellas tres tumbas de piedra, debajo del frondoso árbol, dignos sepulcros de héroes como ellos, verdaderos héroes de leyenda, y sobre aquellas tres tumbas a manera de lapida, estaba clavada la legendaria espada de los cuatro hermanos, la daga, la espada y la alabarda, forjadas y unidas en una sola arma, cuyo filo cortaba con solo verla, "La espada de los héroes", llamada así en honor a los cuatro hermanos.

-Fueron imprudentes al creer que podrían contra los gigantes de la montaña, y tuvieron suerte de que al perder no perdieran la vida, solo fueran heridos en orgullo, cuando la forje, cuando uní las tres armas de mis hermanos lo hice con un propósito, unirnos, hacerles ver quela familia siempre esta unida y no importa que suceda siempre mantendremos ese lazo, esa unión, pero después de que venciera a los gigantes y todos regresáramos a nuestra cotidiana vida, la imprudencia se volvió a hacerse presente, la arrogancia y el orgullo también, fueron imprudentes al enfrentarse contra el portador del "Emblema del Guerrero", le derrotaron es cierto, pero fueron imprudentes al no medir las consecuencias de sus actos, que podían esperar de un objeto que solo trae muerte a quien lo porta, fueron orgullosos al sentirse privilegiados de ser considerados los segundos mejores luchadores, asesinos del mundo, fueron arrogantes al creer que podrían vencer al "Dragón", y míralos ahora, sepultados, descansando-

-Debió ser una perdida muy grande para ti-

-Fui yo quien los vio morir, fui yo quien cargo sus cuerpos hasta aquí, fui yo quien cabo sus tumbas y los sepulto, no fue una perdida muy grande, fue la mayor perdida de mi vida, la mayor tragedia, el mayor dolor y sufrimiento que sentí, nada se compara con ello, nada, es por eso que te pido que recapacites, se que esos malditos profanaron la tumba de tu madre, pero solo te llevaran al mismo destino que ella, a la muerte-

-Mi madre debe descansar en paz-

-Entonces creo que no podre hacer que desistas- Tigresa miro a Yuanjia con un rostro inexpresivo, dándole a entender que el tenia razón, no desistiría, el lo entendió, miro al suelo para después mirar nuevamente la tumba de sus hermanos, se aproximo a ella y tomando el mango de aquella arma la saco de la tierra, Tigresa no supo por que lo hacia.

-Entonces iré contigo, no permitiré que una mocosa imprudente como tu termine muerta, no lo permitiré, no repetiré el mismo error que cometí con mis hermanos- Tigresa sonrió, le recordó aquella vez, cuando Lupo le explico su "promesa".

-No, no lo permitiré, ya una vez perdí a alguien importante de esa manera, el se sacrifico por mi, no puedo permitir que hagas lo mismo que el- le miro preocupada, Yuanjia soltó una carcajada.

-Aun sientes culpa por la muerte de tu amigo Lupo, pero el era joven, yo soy un anciano, un anciano que vivió su vida y ya no tiene nada mas que esperar a la muerte, así que olvídate de mi y de mi bienestar, déjale a este anciano cumplir su ultimo deseo de vida, evitar que una mocosa termine muerta por su culpa, después de todo fui yo quien forjo la espada que usaras, hablando de eso, vamos, es hora de que la veas- Yuanjia avanzo rumbo a su casa, Tigresa miraba al suelo mientras sentía la lluvia caer sobre ella, le recordaba la noche en que Lupo murió, en que por su imprudencia fue asesinado intentando protegerla.

-¿Qué esperas?- la pregunta del viejo lobo le saco de sus pensamientos, suspiro y le siguió, después de todo el tenia razón, solo era un viejo que esperaba a la muerte.

-No quiero que consideres esto como una imitación, una copia, no, claro que no es una copia, aunque estuviera basada en la original, fue forjada en un diferente fuego, con diferente metal, de diferente forma y aspecto, esta no es la misma espada, es una muy diferente, podrías llamarla una espada gemela, diferentes en materia y alma, pero unidas por un simple lazo, forjadas por el mismo maestro, con destinos diferentes, diferente nombre- el lobo le extendía una brillante y larga espada, de metal negro, con un mango de color rojo, con el diseño de un gran dragón carmesí a lo largo de la hoja de doble filo, emitiendo ese brillo, como si ardiera en llamas.

-"La espada del Tigre", "La hoja Carmesí"- aquellos dos nombres la describían a la perfección, hecha para ella y solamente ella, la tomo entre sus patas y la admiro mas de cerca, blandiéndola.

-Es… perfecta- alabo el trabajo del maestro herrero.

-Entonces estamos listos, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-

-Al norte, tenemos que buscar al "Guerrero"-

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre la otra historia que subí hace poco, veré cuando actualizarla, pero en estos momentos aun ando un poco corto de tiempo así que quizá me tarde; ahora me despido y espero les haya gustado, nos vemos.**

_**León**** a sus ordenes.**_

_**P.D: Respecto a la introducción que di, (el Capitulo 6), hay una curiosidad, no solo tiene que ver con esta historia "Ríos de Sangre" , tendrá mucho que ver con su continuación. "Maestra Víbora" agradezco su comentario y he de decirle, que solo ha tocado la superficie.  
**_


	8. La Sangre que Corre

**he vuelto, he tenido días de descanso después de tener pruebas físicas entre otras cosas, así que para descansar me puse a escribir y bueno, termine muy pronto este capitulo, así que aquí lo tienen.**

* * *

**Kung fu panda y sus personajes son propiedad de Dreamworks**

* * *

**La Sangre que Corre**

-Mírelo, su juguete favorito, su mejor creación- grandes cicatrices se extendían por su cuerpo, las enormes costuras unían los pedazos de piel y carne, mantenían unidos los músculos, los órganos, sus ojos no mostraban ningún brillo, ninguna luz, oscuros y apagados, como si no hubiera nada dentro de él, el gran leopardo de las nieves parecía mas un muñeco que un ser vivo.

-Lo ha reparado tantas veces que ya no queda nada de su esencia original, no queda nada- Nora observaba a Tai Lung recostado debajo de aquel cerezo, parecía dormir, aunque realmente parecía muerto, un cadáver, Nora acariciaba uno de los brazos de Tai con sumo cariño.

-Mi magia le ha devuelto la vida, mi poder le regreso lo que perdió, le he brindado otra oportunidad, Señorita Nora, sabe que siempre he estado a sus ordenes, a sus deseos, por favor considere lo que he hecho por usted y por él- aquella pavorreal miraba aquella escena con una ligera sonrisa.

-Lo se, lo se muy bien, aunque siéndole sinceros, cuando me dijo que podía regresarlo a la vida, esperaba, otra cosa- su sonrisa era melancólica, aquella Zorra de pelaje negro suspiro mientras se levantaba del suelo y dejaba a Tai Lung recostado bajo el cerezo.

-¿Cómo va mi encargo?-

-A la perfección Señorita Nora, a la perfección-

"_El paisaje era luminoso, la luz del sol se veía reflejada en cada lugar de aquel colorido pueblo, las casas de madera y piedra estaban adornadas con colores y linternas de papel, la gente deambulaba feliz por el pueblo, llevando mercancías, llevando comida, con grandes sonrisas en la cara, había vendedores de dulces y de regalos, había juegos y diversión, y las flores de cerezo embellecían el lugar mientras caían, sin duda era hermoso._

_-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntaba una Tigresa de unos doce años, vestida con una túnica blanca, con su atuendo de siempre debajo._

_-Ya lo veras, quiero que conozcas a alguien- delante de ella caminaba aquel leopardo, feliz y sonriente, al parecer despreocupado y mirando al frente, Tigresa busco ver lo mismo que el, levantando la vista y mirando aquel hermoso árbol de cerezo creciendo sobre la colina._

_Al subir y estar mas de cerca de aquel bello árbol respiraron una extraña felicidad y tranquilidad, Tigresa se aproximo al cerezo y acaricio su tronco con su pata, mirando su majestuosidad, apreciándolo._

_-¡Tai Lung!- el grito de felicidad le hizo reaccionar, la felina de inmediato se dio vuelta y se topo con una pequeña Zorra de pelaje negro, con un hermoso vestido de color blanco con detalles plateados corriendo a abrazar al leopardo de las nieves que la recibió con el mismo afecto brindado por ella._

_-Hola Nora-_

_-Me alegro de verte Hermano, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado- Tigresa miro con seriedad a aquellos dos, apartada un poco de ellos._

_-Mira déjame presentarte a alguien- Tigresa no aparto la vista de Tai Lung, el la miro y se levanto del suelo para presentarlas._

_-Ella es Tigresa, esta conmigo en la Escuela de Shifu, es muy buena, casi tanto como yo- dijo con una sonrisa, Nora por en cambio miraba con mucha curiosidad a la felina, nunca había visto a un Tigre en su vida._

_-Hola Tigresa, me llamo Nora, mucho gusto- le brindo una cálida sonrisa._

_-También me da gusto conocerte- respondió brindándole el mismo gesto, solo que con su característica seriedad._

_-JiJiJiJiJi, eres muy tímida, me agradas, y tu pelaje es divertido- rio un poco y señalo las rayas negras del pelaje de Tigresa, la felina solo sonrió._

_-Ven vamos, quiero presentarles a…-"_

El recuerdo se rompió, como si cortaran un papel.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Yuanjia al verla detenerse.

-Si, sigamos-

El camino era pesado, desértico, la luz del sol quemaba, incluso el suelo ardía, a lo lejos se observaban las luces de un pueblo bastante grande, se escuchaba música, ruido de festejo.

-Parece haber un gran alboroto, ¿a donde nos dirigimos exactamente?- Tigresa no respondió siguió caminando, Yuanjia esbozo una mueca de disgusto.

-Como quieras-

Había muchos borrachos en las calles, bebiendo y festejando, cuando ellos dos pasaban entre la multitud, las miradas se clavaban en ambos, algunas con temor, otras con odio y resentimiento, poco a poco se abrieron paso entre las calles hasta encontrarse frente a un gran Bar; los dos entraron y observaron a muchos animales bebiendo y festejando, apenas los vieron en la puerta todo el ambiente se silencio.

-Parece que llegamos en mal momento- el viejo lobo observo con detenimiento el lugar y se aproximo a una de las barras.

-Si te metes en problemas estaré por aquí- Tigresa no le dijo nada, pronto un enorme gorila se acerco a ella.

-Por aquí "Muerte Carmesí"- le dijo haciendo que le siguiera, la felina no se negó.

Al atravesar una de las puertas se encontró en una habitación visiblemente amplia, en el centro un gran Toro negro estaba sentado frente a una mesa, al parecer esperándola desde hacia tiempo.

-Adelante, siéntese-

-No he venido a charlar-

-Oh, eso lo se, lo se, usted vino a buscar el "Emblema del Guerrero", me entere de su… desafortunada situación-

-Parece saber mucho, entonces dígame, ¿Dónde esta?-

-No se lo diré tan fácilmente, primero tendrá que vencerme…-

Una explosión se escucho en la planta alta del bar, a espaldas de Yuanjia, el viejo lobo suspiro y le dio un sorbo a su trago mientras esbozaba una mueca y escuchaba el alboroto que apenas iniciaba.

-Ya me lo imaginaba- dijo entre una ligera sonrisa mientras terminaba su trago.

En el centro del bar se levantaba una gran nube de tierra y polvo, producto del impacto de ambos combatientes, comenzando a despejarse se pudo observar el gran tamaño de aquel Toro, sus grandes cuernos fueron lo primero visible, después un destello, esa espada negra, con aquel brillo rojizo, con el dragón carmesí en la hoja, y su portadora con una mirada tan afilada como su propia arma.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA mis cuernos son tan duros que nada los puede cortar, tu espada no me tocara- comenzó acorrer para tratar de embestirla, Tigresa lanzo su espada al aire y con sus patas tomo al toro por los cuernos intentando pararlo, pero el vio este movimiento y apenas sintió el contacto la lanzo hacia arriba, la felina alcanzo su espada, la tomo y la apunto hacia abajo, buscando atravesar al toro al caer, este tuvo que retroceder al ver las intenciones de la Tigre.

-Pensaba que eras mas fuerte, cuando escuchaba tus historias…- Tigresa busco cortarlo pero fue detenido por sus cuernos.

-Decían que destrozabas todo de un golpe, ¿A dónde se fue esa monstruosa fuerza?- Tigresa lo pateo en el abdomen y dando un salto acomodo varias patadas mas en su rostro buscando noquearlo.

-Tus golpes han perdido esa fuerza, ese poder, ya no eres la misma- busco embestirla una vez mas, Tigresa giro y con el mango de la espada choco con su cabeza generando un poderoso estruendo haciendo que los dos retrocedieran.

-Lo ve, no me dolió-

-Te escuchas muy confiado, ¿Cómo puedes saber que este es todo mi poder?-

-Por que me habría derrotado hace mu…- un puñetazo se clavo en el abdomen del toro, este cayo de rodillas frente a ella, apenas podía respirar, pronto sintió la espada en su cuello.

-¿Donde esta?- el toro no reaccionaba, apenas sabia lo que acababa de pasar, se movió tan rápido, lo golpeo con tal fuerza que sentía que escupiría el estomago y los intestinos.

-He dicho ¿Dónde esta?- presionaba cada vez mas el filo contra su piel.

-No… lo se… no lo… conozco…-

-Su nombre, dime su nombre- Tigresa mantenía la calma, pero comenzaba impacientarse.

-Se hace… llamar… Huo… es un… es un…- el Toro cayo de espaldas, inconsciente, Tigresa estaba por levantarlo a base de golpes y amenazas para que terminara de hablar, pero cuanto menos tenia el nombre, enfundo su espada en su espalda y se dispuso a marchar, apenas se giro observo el filo de un hacha acercarse a ella, abrió los ojos de la impresión, no podía evitar el golpe, estaba en shock, más fue salvada, un golpe rompió y alejo el hacha lejos de ella y un segundo golpe mando a volar al cerdo que le atacaba.

-Y no querías que viniera contigo- se burlo Yuanjia, Tigresa respiro mas tranquila.

-Vámonos, ya tengo lo que necesito-

-¿Qué?, no nos quedaremos un rato, vamos, solo unas horas- Tigresa comenzó a caminar y salió del bar.

-Esa niña nunca se divierte… debo conseguirle un novio- le siguió.

-Debimos al menos quedarnos a descansar un rato-

-Si quieres descansar entonces quédate, luego me alcanzaras- respondió Tigresa sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Después de lo sucedido allá atrás?, ni loco, no podrías caminar mas de unos cuantos metros sin que alguien termine matándote- Sin que el anciano se diera cuenta, Tigresa sonrió por tal contestación, mas ya no dijo nada, y él tampoco, caminaron en silencio.

"_-Oye Tai, ¿van a dar una demostración de Lucha?-_

_-Si tu lo quieres, claro que si, ¿verdad Tigresa?- la pregunta del leopardo fue contestada solo por una mirada, la felina aceptaba._

_-¡Genial!, avisare al señor Rino- la pequeña Zorra salió corriendo, alejándose de los dos felinos._

_-¿Por qué no sabia que tenias una hermana?- pregunto Tigresa seriamente._

_-Al igual que tu, yo también tengo algunos secretos-_

_-¿Shifu lo sabe?-_

_-Claro que lo sabe, cada vez que le digo que iré a Gongmen sabe que vengo a verla a ella-_

_-Para ser hermanos… no se parecen en nada-_

_-JAJA, si, tienes razón-_

_-¿Como es que ella es tu hermana?-_

_-Es un poco largo de explicar pero… la historia corta es que ambos fuimos abandonados, Shifu comenzó por entrenarnos a los dos, pero un día recibió una carta de Gongmen, la hija del Gobernante de la ciudad había muerto, y querían brindarle la oportunidad a Nora de sustituirla, no solo como hija, si no como futura gobernante, así fue como ella termino aquí, lejos de mi; cada vez que puedo vengo a verla._

_-¿Así que acabo de conocer a la futura gobernante de la ciudad?-_

_-Si-_

_-Ese tal Rino, ¿es el gobernante?-_

_-No, es uno de los maestro de Gongmen, esta encargado junto con otros dos maestros de proteger a la familia Noble, a mi hermana principalmente-_

_-Me gustaría conocerlo-_

_-Entonces vamos, Nora ya les abra dicho de la exhibición, nos estarán esperando-_

_-Te sigo- dicho esto, Tigresa siguió a Tai Lung, le dedico una última mirada al cerezo."_

El sonido de un rio era audible, a lo lejos un puente de madera aparecía y ambos viajeros caminaban en silencio, la luz de la luna les cubría, el tiempo volaba, avanzaba muy rápido, después de todo lo único que hacían era caminar a un rumbo desconocido, al parecer Tigresa solo seguía su instinto, por otro lado Yuanjia miraba y admiraba los paisajes, ¿que mas podía hacer?

Al estar en medio del puente Tigresa se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- de inmediato los vio, de pie frente a los dos, una bella Zorra de Pelaje negro con un vestido blanco y un leopardo de las nieves cubierto por una Túnica negra.

-¿Los conoces?... Oh!, son ellos- se percato por la mirada de la felina, aquellos ojos carmesí parecían haberse encendido como el fuego.

-¿Como ha estado Muerte Carmesí?, ha pasado un rato desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, parece sorprendida- tanto Tigresa como Yuanjia miraban extrañados el bulto que cargaba en su pata, escurría un liquido verdoso y no se podía ver muy bien que era.

-Se esta tardando Muerte Carmesí, veo que aun no consigue el Emblema, parece que no le importa su madre, hablando de ella…-

-¡¿PERO QUE CLASE DE BRUJERIA ES ESA?!- Yuanjia estaba más que horrorizado, Tigresa estaba paralizada de pies a cabeza, sus ojos estaban más que abiertos, aquel bulto del cual escurría ese líquido, era una cabeza, la cabeza de una Tigre; Tigresa la reconoció de inmediato, era… su madre.

-Maldita… ¡TE MATARE!- desenfundo su espada y se lanzo al ataque, intentando decapitar a la Zorra, esta reacciono a tiempo y desenfundo una pequeña daga y detuvo el golpe mientras que Tai Lung desenfundaba otras dos espadas curvas y las apuntaba al cuello de la felina.

-¿Que te pasa?, creí que la gran asesina no sentía ni tenia emoción alguna por los demás- con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver la ira descontrolada de la felina, se burlaba de ella, sosteniendo la cabeza de su madre, mostrándosela; un pequeño hilo de sangre broto de su cuello, las espadas del leopardo comenzaban a cortarle.

-SI tanta ira tienes, si tanto odio sientes, entonces ven, persígueme, o hare matare a tu madre de una manera lenta y dolorosa, la hare sufrir como tu has hecho sufrir a los demás… ¡Ahora!- Tigresa recibió una patada en el abdomen de parte de Tai Lung, retrocedió solo para ver a varias flechas y dardos dirigirse hacia ella, no sabia de donde provenían y tan pronto como las esquivo se dio cuenta de que se habían marchado.

-¿Estas bien?, eso fue… oh!, me da escalofríos con solo pensarlo, he visto muchas cosas, demasiadas, muchas de ellas son cosas que nadie debería ver… pero eso… eso es nuevo para mi… no se si fue un truco o… no se- Yuanjia aun estaba nervioso por lo sucedido, Tigresa jadeaba un poco mientras tocaba la herida en su cuello, un ligero corte solamente.

-Sigamos- el lobo asintió y ambos continuaron su andar, esta vez tenían que atravesar el bosque.

-Podría haber sido un muñeco… no, no, no, un muñeco no seria tan realista, quizá… una ilusión, si pudo ser una ilusión, como la de ese espejo del que me hablaste, que reflejo una copia de ti exactamente igual, quizá era eso un truco de magia barata… odio la magia barata-

-No creo que haya sido un truco-

-¿No me digas que crees en la magia?-

-Tú dijiste que habías visto muchas cosas, ¿no crees tú en la magia?- la pregunta de Tigres le dejo pensando.

-Ah!, un poco, pero solo un poco… bueno… ahora que lo recuerdo…- Yuanjia se llevo una pata a la barbilla, como recordando a la vez que miraba al cielo.

-Una vez escuche hablar de una Bruja muy poderosa, se decía que podía resucitar a los muertos y cosas por el estilo, mi hermano mayor dijo una vez haberla enfrentado y haber perdido, hasta ahora no se como logro salir vivo de ahí, pero conto muchas cosas extrañas sobre ella… si mal no recuerdo, dijo que su nombre era…- Tigresa lo miro de reojo, después de todo Yuanjia era tan viejo que sabia demasiadas cosas sobre el mundo.

-No… no lo recuerdo-Tigresa esbozo una mueca y volvió a mirar al frente, el lobo se percato de esto.

-¿Qué quieres?, soy viejo y a veces olvido las cosas-

-¿Que mas escuchaste sobre esa "Bruja"?-

-Bah!, mi hermano era alguien que exageraba al contar sus historias y yo era un joven lobo que creía todo lo que le contaban- Tigresa rio por tal comentario.

"_-El señor Rino es muy bueno conmigo, siempre me cuenta historias antes de dormir y durante el día cuida de mi, El señor Cocodrilo y el señor Ox juegan conmigo durante el día, a veces hacemos travesuras y la Señorita Yueci me enseña a portarme como una princesa, a tomar el té, modales, como vestirme y otras divertidas cosas mas, me gusta estar aquí es muy bonito- Tai Lung ponía suma atención a su pequeña hermana mientras esta le tomaba de la mano y le hacia que le siguiera._

_-Pero a veces te extraño, a veces me pongo triste- dijo la pequeña con tristeza en su mirada._

_-Tú mismo lo has dicho, te gusta estar aquí, es muy bonito, no debes estar triste solo por mí-_

_-Pero…-_

_-No hay peros Nora, tu lugar es aquí, con la familia Noble de Gongmen, ellos necesitaban a una pequeña como tú, y aquí estas, este es ahora tu lugar igual que el mio es con el Maestro Shifu, además, aquí eres feliz, serás feliz- Tai cargo en hombros a su hermana, ella sonrió llena de felicidad._

_-¿Qué esperas Tigresa?, ¿acaso quieres que te cargue en hombros también?- Tigresa frunció el ceño mientras que Ti sonrió burlonamente y hecho a correr._

_-¡Vuelvan aquí!- corrió detrás de los dos, era una de esas veces en que realmente la felina disfrutaba"_

El paisaje era tranquilo, hermoso, les rodeaba el bosque en su máximo esplendor, el aroma de las flores, de la hierba, el ruido del agua, debía estar cerca algún rio, podían sentir la humedad en sus patas, la frescura del viento, el movimiento de las hojas, la suave caída de estas y el sonido de ellas al tocar el suelo; una de las orejas de Tigresa se movió de repente en respuesta a un extraño sonido, no se detuvo, siguió caminando pero Yuanjia se percato de este hecho, su oído no era tan bueno como de joven, pero podía sentir algo extraño en el ambiente.

-Supongo que ya te percataste- Tigresa no respondió, movió su cola, el viejo capto la afirmación, al llevar su espada en la cintura, coloco su mano sobre el mango, listo para cualquier cosa, Tigresa en cambio tenso sus músculos, sabia que si un ataque se realizaba lo máximo que podía hacer era resistir el golpe.

-Lluvia negra- pudo escuchar aquella frase, inmediatamente vio una lluvia de Flechas aproximarse, comenzó a retroceder, esquivando los golpes, Yuanjia uso su espada, el filo se ilumino de un color verde jade brillante y de un espadazo partió todos los proyectiles.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto Tigresa asombrada.

-Te dije que no te había enseñado todo- una patada se clavo en el abdomen del lobo y lo mando hacia atrás, una enrome figura encapuchada apareció frente a ellos, cubierto por una larga túnica negra y una mascara blanca de demonio con un gran cuerno en frente y una sonrisa enorme, Tigresa se estremeció al verlo, podía sentir su mirada atravez de la mascara.

-¿Quién eres tú?- no contesto, solo se abalanzo sobre ella.

Tremenda fuerza tenia aquel sujeto, imparable, apenas avanzaba la tierra temblaba con sus pasos, era difícil esquivar aquellas embestidas, los arboles eran arrancados del suelo, el sonido de la madera rompiéndose en pedazos con suma facilidad, Tigresa evitaba a toda costa cualquier contacto con el misterioso encapuchado, busco desenfundar su espada pero en el descuido fue envestida y arrojada hacia atrás cayendo sobre los pedazos de madera de lo que hacia unos minutos eran arboles frondosos.

-¿Qué esperas?- pregunto desde el suelo, mirándolo fijamente, esperando su ataque, mas se quedo ahí, inmóvil.

-¡¿Qué esperas?!- grito con fuerza sujetando su espada detrás de su espalda, dispuesta a tomarlo por sorpresa y acabarle de un golpe, pero el fue listo y no estaba solo, haciéndose aun lado dejo ver a su acompañante, cubierto por una túnica negra igual que el y ocultando su rostro también, sujetando dos ballestas las cuales tenían grandes cajas llenas de flechas unidas a ellas brindándoles mucha munición.

-Lluvia Negra- el decirlo una enrome cantidad de proyectiles salió disparada a gran velocidad buscando atravesarla, la felina se levanto de un salto y lanzando su espada al aire por unos momentos y al caer la tomo del mango con su cola, sacando sus negras y brillantes garras, lista para destrozar las flechas, comenzando a girar velozmente, a pesar de estar de duro metal, su fuerza era tanta que los proyectiles se doblaban y terminaban siendo desviados, solo unos pocos escapaban a su contrataque pero lograba esquivarlas con gracia y agilidad digna de ella.

Y tan rápido como fueron disparadas aquellas flechas, ellos desaparecieron en tan solo un momento, dejándola algo cansada y confusa, no supo averiguar quienes eran pero algo le decía que tenían que ver con ella, debían estar relacionados, ¿acaso le estaría probando?

-¿Estas bien?- Yuanjia corrió a su lado y preocupado como un padre la miro a los ojos.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto con cierta molestia en su voz y mirándolo con una expresión de interrogación.

-Batallando con el otro sujeto, ¿acaso dudas de mis habilidades, de mi valor?-

-No es eso, solo…-

-¡Oh vaya!, en verdad dudas de mi, de un pobre anciano como yo-

-Cállate- dijo molesta a la vez que enfundaba su espada, el lobo rio por tal conducta.

-Sigamos, esos sujetos solo nos hicieron perder el tiempo- y marcharon de nuevo, dejando atrás el escenario de la batalla reciente, buscando moverse lo más rápido posible ambos comenzaron a correr a cuatro patas, pronto llegaron a un rio, la única forma de atravesarlo era por un grueso tronco de árbol que llevaba hasta el otro extremo, Tigresa no dudo en cruzar mas a medio camino se detuvo al escuchar algo parecido a un grito.

-¡BUUUAAAAHHH!- se escucho a lo lejos, pero el grito se intensificaba, se dirigía hacia ese lugar, hacia ellos.

-Ese no es un grito…- dijo Yuanjia al afinar su oído.

-Es el llanto de un niño- término por decir, Tigresa solo estaba expectante a que algo sucediera.

Se escucharon pisadas y el llanto de un infante, tanto el lobo como la tigre se prepararon, mirando al otro extremo, no tardo mucho en aparecer un Búfalo que llevaba mucha prisa, en una mano un sable y en la otra…

-¡Ese es un pequeño panda!- grito Yuanjia con sorpresa, Tigresa centro sus ojos en el pequeño que lloraba, sorprendida.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!- al levantar su mirada se topo con el rostro ansioso y desesperado del búfalo.

-¡Alto!- la vos se escucho a sus espaldas junto a unas fuertes pisadas que parecían acercarse rápidamente.

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE MUEVAS!- Grito con más fuerza apuntándole con su sable a la felina.

-Baja al pequeño amigo y no saldrás herido, yo no me la jugaría con ella- dijo señalando a Tigresa, el búfalo de inmediato la reconoció.

-Oh Demonios- susurro para si, hasta ese momento se percataba de que "La Muerte Carmesí" estaba frente a el, su desesperación era grande y sujetando firmemente su arma no dudo en atacarla, se quedo inmóvil, con una expresión de pánico en su rostro y con el sable en alto, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y callo muerto sobre el tronco, liberando al apresado pequeño que aun lloraba, Tigresa le había matado de un golpe al pecho, lo fulmino de inmediato.

-¡Xiao!- grito el nombre del pequeño, y al oír su voz dejo de llorar y corrió a el, abrazándolo.

-Te dije que no te alejaras- le dijo mientras correspondía su abrazo, al mirar el cuerpo del búfalo levanto su mirada buscando dar con el o los que habían salvado al pequeño.

Sus pupilas carmesí brillaban con intensidad, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa e incredulidad, tanto que el color ámbar que rodeaba sus pupilas era más que visible, su cuerpo estaba tenso mas no, un ligero temblor le recorría las piernas y los brazos, y un cálido sentimiento le paso por el pecho, haciéndole sentir el palpitar de su corazón, no podía hablar, no había palabras que pudiera articular, estaba paralizada, en shock, de pie frente a él, frente al panda.

-Po- susurro, fue lo poco que broto de sus labios y aun asé él le escucho claramente, escucho su nombre y con la misma incredulidad la miro a los ojos, ambos sintieron la chispa, la emoción de verse nuevamente, una vez mas reunidos por el destino o quizá la suerte, pero reunidos otra vez, eso era lo que importaba.

-Tigresa- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y sus pupilas verdes brillaron con mucha intensidad, se perdieron en el tiempo, solo quedaron ellos y nada mas, solo sus miradas, sus sentimientos de amor mutuo, su emoción.

-¿Se conocen?- y Yuanjia los saco de su mundo regresándolos a la realidad.

-Si, nos conocemos- respondió Tigresa bajando un poco su mirada quizá algo apenado; Po miro con intriga al lobo, no era el mismo que acompaño a la felina hace tiempo, mas no le tomo demasiada importancia en el momento pues sentía las manitas del pequeño en sus piernas, bajando su vista vio que estaba cansado, se podía ver en sus pequeños y redondeados ojos azules, por lo vivido ese día debía estar estresado, debía dormir para recuperarse, lo cargo con uno de sus brazos y dejo que se acurrucara en su pecho.

-Gracias por salvarlo- dijo mirando a Tigresa.

-No hay nada que agradecer- respondió.

-Ven, te invito a comer, es lo menos que puedo hacer- Tigresa noto en aquel momento lo que sostenía en su pata izquierda, una larga espada, reconociéndola de inmediato como acero Japonés, una Katana, como le había llamado el leopardo.

-Si, me gustaría comer algo- acepto la oferta del panda, Yuanjia alzo una ceja mirándola detenidamente, había cambiado de conducta repentinamente, pero al ver que le dejaban atrás salió de su mundo de suposiciones y corrió tras ellos.

-¡Espérenme!-

De fiesta se vestía el pequeño pueblo, con luces y arreglos en las calles, vestidos de colores y música en las calles, todos se divertían, todos charlaban y reían, brindando, bebiendo, disfrutando de los amigos, de la familia, de la compañía.

Tigresa miraba con detenimiento cada decoración y arreglo, miraba las casas y los puestos con curiosidad, miraba aquel pueblo, miraba a los animales; Po le hizo señas de que le siguiera y rápidamente se metió en un pequeño restaurante techado, un poco apartado del camino, oculto entre callejones, al acercarse pudo leer el letrero de la puerta "Fideos", abriéndola entro y se percato de que el lugar estaba decorado, mas estaba vacío, no había nadie aparte de ellos, mesas y sillas vacías, una barra y un ganso detrás de ella, cocinando en una gran olla con suma concentración en su cocinar.

-Hola Viejo, ya he vuelto- le saludo sentándose en uno de los bancos quedando frente a la barra, dejo su Katana aun lado mientras aun cargaba al pequeño que ahora estaba dormido.

-¿Qué tal van los preparativos del festival?, vendrán muchos este año- decía el ganso a la vez que le servía un plato de fideos al panda, de inmediato la vio de pie en la puerta.

-Vamos pase, pase, tome asiento en unos momentos la atenderé, ¿Supongo que querrá un buen plato de mis fideos?- aquel ganso era alegre y servicial, muy cordial, vestido con un largo mandil de color blanco que por los años se había ido ensuciando, un sombrero muy curioso y una larga trenza cayéndole por la espalda; la felina se acerco y se sentó aun lado de Po, mirando a la barra, pensativa.

Po la miro de reojo, percatándose de su mirada perdida, miro su plato y deslizándolo con cuidado se lo dio a ella; al quedar el plato frente a ella, reacciono levanto su vista y lo vio sonriente.

-Come tú, yo casi no tengo hambre- percibió el aroma de la comida, no había comido nada en varios días, su cuerpo le reclamaba, había despertado su hambre, rápidamente tomo dos palillos y comenzó a comer, quizá aquellos fideos eran totalmente deliciosos, o el hambre que sentía se lo hacia creer, realmente no le importaba.

El silencio entre los dos era algo incomodo, tanto tiempo lejos, tantos días y noches habían pasado, ninguno se atrevía a preguntar que había sucedido en todo ese tiempo, que había sucedido en la vida de cada uno, aunque Tigresa sospechaba que Po había continuado sin ella, el pequeño en sus brazos se lo decía y no deseaba preguntar sobre ello, el panda por otro lado tampoco quería preguntar el por qué no regreso, por qué no volvió, aunque lo sospecho desde que ella partió, desde que le prometió volver, que ese era mas un adiós, que un hasta luego; de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver al viejo lobo entrar por ella.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Tigresa.

-Buscándolos desde hace rato, realmente entre a este lugar por que tenia hambre- la mirada de Po y de Yuanjia se cruzo, ambos con curiosidad de saber quien era el otro, preguntándose que tenían que ver con ella, Tigresa observo esto y se dispuso a aclarar unas cosas, pero antes de responder, Yuanjia se presento.

-Mi nombre es Yuanjia, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- le extendió la pata al gran oso el cual con gusto la estrecho y le sonrió.

-Me llamo Po, es un placer-

-¿Y dime Po, desde cuando se conocen ustedes dos?- el lobo se sentó en una de las mesas mientras buscaba charlar con el panda, Po buscaba las palabras para explicar las cosas pero sin llegar a molestar a la felina sentada a su lado, no sabia como responder ciertamente aquella pregunta.

-Desde hace mucho, desde que éramos niños- los dos giraron a ver a Tigresa la cual les daba la espalda terminando su sopa.

-Lo demás… es muy complicado de explicar- concluyo, Yuanjia no pensó en indagar mas, a juzgar por su tono de voz y su expresión, era una de esas cosas que no es grato recordar.

-Entiendo- respondió el viejo.

-¿Qué les trae por aquí?- pregunto ahora Po, sabía que la suerte había tenido que ver en su rencuentro, pero debía haber algo más.

-Estamos de paso, buscamos…- se silencio por unos segundos, no quería decirle en que estaba metida.

-Buscamos a un sujeto, me debe algunos favores y bueno… vengo a cobrárselos, tu amiga se ofreció a acompañar a este anciano a cambio de… clases de herrería- Po no dudo, o era muy ingenuo o realmente no le tomo mucha importancia, el estaba feliz de verla, realmente estaba feliz.

Tigresa termino de comer y Po decidió a salir para dejar al pequeño panda en un lugar mas seguro, dejando solos al lobo y a la Tigre.

-¿Por qué no me hablaste de él?-

-No era necesario, es algo…-

-Muy personal, me doy cuenta en como lo miras, como le hablas, como te comportas a su lado-

-¿Cómo puedes…?-

-Seré viejo mas mis ojos aun funcionan, puedo verlos, apenas nos topamos con el cambiaste de inmediato, tu mirada, ese brillo en tus pupilas, ese brillo que resplandece como fuego no es de ira, ni de agresión, es fuego de…-

-…amor…- Susurro Tigresa a la vez que bajaba la mirada.

-¡JAJA, lo sabía!, tú y él tuvieron algo mas que una amistad en el pasado, algo mucho mas profundo, mas fuerte… ahora mi duda es ¿Qué sucedió entre los dos?- la pregunta de Yuanjia le hizo revivir amargos recuerdos, desde su despedida hasta la muerte de Lupo, apretó un poco los dientes y los puños, cerrando sus ojos buscando apartar esos dolores emocionales del pasado, el lobo se dio cuenta y levantándose de la silla coloco sus patas en los hombros de ella.

-Se que duele recordar, se que duele decir adiós y alejarse, pero debes afrontar ese dolor, no se lo que paso entre ustedes, por que se alejaron o por que se apartaron, pero se que si el destino te lo ha vuelto a poner enfrente es por una razón…- Tigresa abrió sus ojos y le miro de frente, justo a los ojos.

-Tu amigo, Lupo, te lo dijo en el pasado, "Ser Feliz", es una forma de caminar por otro sendero, por otro camino, alejarse de este… Rio de Sangre, ser feliz; quizá sea la ultima oportunidad que tengas, aprovéchala, es lo único que te puedo decir, seguir mi consejo queda en ti- Se aparto de ella y acariciando su cabeza le sonrió, como su fuera su padre, como el padre que no tuvo.

-Saldré a caminar, pásala bien con el panda- Tigresa lo vio salir por la puerta, se quedo pensativa en lo que le dijo el anciano, ¿realmente tendría razón?, ¿el destino le brindaba otra oportunidad?, recargo sus brazos en la barra y recostó su cabeza sobre ellos, poco a poco, se fue quedando dormida.

"_Era una enorme montaña, al alzar la vista podía mirar el cielo rojo, parecía tocarlo, sentir el olor a azufre, el calor del fuego, al ardor en todo su cuerpo, caminaba, subía la montaña, mientras mas se acercaba a la cima, o lo que creía serlo, miraba los grandes Ríos de Sangre correr por todos los lugares, en ellos había animales, ahogándose, muriéndose, siendo arrastrados por la corriente, parecían pagar un castigo eterno; al llegar a lo alto, tosió al sentir como el repugnante aroma del lugar entraba en sus pulmones._

_-¿Cuánto… tiempo pequeña?, ¿Cuánto tiempo?- la voz, la voz del Tigre siberiano, era su voz no había duda, levanto la mirada y lo observo, sujeto por cadenas gruesas, con clavos en ellas, perforándole la carne hasta los huesos, y sin embargo sonreía, esa sonrisa diabólica y maniática._

_-Petrov-_

_-El mismo, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Qué tal el camino del Dragón?- sin decir nada se fue acercando, parecía tan real, ese sueño era tan vivido, que le causaba confusión._

_-Parece que tu estas donde mereces, en el infierno- _

_-Jajajaja ¿Qué diferencia hay entre este y el de allá arriba?, ¿acaso la vida misma no es otro infierno?, este no es mas que la misma mierda, el mismo sufrimiento-_

_-Te equivocas, aquí son castigados los seres como tu, la escoria, los malditos que han causado tanto daño-_

_- ¿Eso significa que pronto me harás compañía aquí?- Tigresa se congelo por unos instantes, al escuchar sus palabras, tenia razón, después de todo tenia razón, y por ello sonreía, sonreía como el maldito desquiciado que fue._

_-Sabes que tengo razón, tanto el camino del "Guerrero" como el del "Dragón" te llevaran aquí, después de todo, la corriente te arrastrara hasta aquí, te ahogaras en la sangre que tu misma derramaste-_

_Miro sus patas, principalmente sus filosas garras, un brillo negro y macabro se desprendía de ellas, viendo reflejadas en ellas su rostro, sus ojos carmesí, su color rojizo, ardiente, sintió el fuego comenzando a quemarle totalmente el cuerpo y al verse a si misma pudo ver como las llamas le consumían viva, la risa del Tigre albino se escuchaba resonando en todos lados, mientras ella solo podía gritar al sentir el dolor infernal."_

Despertó estremeciéndose, temblando de pies a cabeza y con el sudor frio recorriéndole el cuerpo, respirando agitadamente, se abrazo a si misma, mientras buscaba calmarse.

-Tome esto, le ayudara- la voz del ganso le tomo por sorpresa, había olvidado por completo que se hallaba en el restaurante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo… cuanto tiempo llevo dormida?- pregunto algo exaltada.

-No mucho, quizá unos minutos, vamos, beba el té, evita las pesadillas y reconforta al corazón y a la mente cansada- su cálida sonrisa le hizo confiar en sus palabras, tomo la taza y bebió, el calor y el dulce sabor le reconforto de inmediato, calmándola, después de todo, el restaurantero tuvo razón.

Salió a caminar, buscando claridad a las orillas del rio que se encontraba a un lado del pueblo, caminando lentamente a su lado, siguiendo la corriente, mirándose en sus cristalinas aguas, observando su reflejo, y en un punto dado, se sentó a sus orillas en posición de loto.

-Dime realmente cual es mi camino, mi destino, al obtener mi venganza… todo debió terminar, entonces, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué aun avanzo?, ¿Por qué aun recorro este sendero de muerte?, ¡¿Dime Por que?!- Al gritar al cielo descargo un poco de su furia interna, no encontraba respuestas, simplemente se hallaba perdida, Yuanjia podía tener razón, ese no era el camino y el panda era señal del destino, de un destino que le decía que podía ser feliz, que realmente podía cambiar, ¿pero seria lo correcto en ese momento?, sus problemas no estaban del todo solucionados, ellos habían profanado la tumba de su madre, interrumpiendo su descanso, no podía dejar eso así; era ese el motivo de su dudar, un choque entre dos decisiones, entre dos caminos, entre dos situaciones por resolver.

-Veo muchas dudas en ti Joven Tigresa- de un brinco se coloco en posición de defensa, sobresaltada ante la voz de aquel extraño individuo.

-Calma Joven Tigresa, no es mi intención… luchar- algo familiar había en el, tanto su voz como su aspecto.

-Tú…- bajo la guardia, su expresión era de confusión.

-Veo que aun me recuerda, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro… encuentro en el pasado- su sombrero café, su bufanda roja y aquella gabardina larga cubriendo su cuerpo, nunca vio su rostro, nunca conoció su nombre, mas aquella vez que se encontraba perdida y sola, siendo apenas una pequeña, le tendió su pata en señal de ayuda.

-Ha pasado tanto… ¿como es que…?- una expresión de asombro y de incredulidad se observaba en su rostro, apenas sabia que decir, que preguntar, que pensar.

-¿Como es que nos encontramos?, esa es su pregunta ¿cierto?- Tigresa asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-El destino quizá, la corriente tal vez- El misteriosos sujeto se sentó a su lado, frente a la orilla del rio, Tigresa volvió a sentarse mientras le miraba con curiosidad, buscaba ver su rostro, pero la oscuridad que provocaba su sombrero se lo impedía por completo, no podía ver ni siquiera sus ojos, ni un rasgo que delatara su especie, su bufanda roja le cubría parte del hocico, era extraño verle, muy extraño.

-Nunca supe tu nombre, nunca lo dijiste-

-Shinmen Takezo- respondió.

-No había escuchado un nombre como ese… jamás, ¿eres un viajero?-

-Un vagabundo podría decirse- Tigresa dejo de mirarlo y bajo su vista al rio, observando su reflejo nuevamente.

-Veo que tienes muchas dudas Joven Tigresa- sin mirarlo, sin apartar su vista del rio, asintió.

-¿Tan notorio es?- le pregunto.

-No para un ojo inexperto, no para aquel que solo ve el exterior, pero para alguien que puede ver lo intangible, que puede alcanzar lo inalcanzable, es muy visible, bastante- le escuchaba atentamente, el destino le puso ahí por una razón, de eso estaba segura.

-¿Qué debo hacer?, ¡no se que hacer, estoy perdida, no se que debo pensar, siento…!- Tigresa lo dejo salir, su frustración al no saber que hacer, levanto su voz, le miro con…

-¿Angustia?, ¿temor?, ¿incertidumbre?, puedo verlo, tu corazón esta lleno de todo eso y mas, sientes culpa, remordimiento por todos tus actos, sientes temor de ser juzgada por tus pecados, sientes angustia e incertidumbre de a donde ir, de que elegir, por un lado tienes la asuntos pendientes, problemas sin resolver pero que te llevaran a un camino de dolor, por el otro, tienes la oportunidad de cambiar, de ser feliz, algo que desde hace mucho tiempo has buscado, pero de lo que cada vez te alejas mas-

-¡Eso ya lo se!... ya lo se- respiraba algo agitada, su mirada se lleno de tristeza y desesperación, de angustia, sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué le cuesta decidir?, ya sabe lo que pasa dentro de usted, ya sabe todo lo que le mortifica, entonces… ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto elegir su camino?-

-¡Por que solo he tomado malas decisiones!- grito furiosa, perdiendo la compostura, se levanto del suelo y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, inquieta y abrazándose a si misma.

-Solo he tomado malas decisiones, por mi culpa han muerto gente a la que quería, solo me he conducido por caminos de muerte, por que todo lo que hago es matar y provocar muerte, ¡Es todo lo que hago!, preferiría… preferiría terminar con todo esto… ahora- se detuvo de repente, levanto una de sus patas a la altura de su cuello y saco sus garras, mirándolas con detenimiento, las aproximo a su yugular, respirando con nerviosismo, dispuesta… dispuesta a terminar con todo.

-Esa no será la salida, jamás lo será- la pata de él tomo la suya, deteniéndola, Tigresa le miro con lagrimas en los ojos, apunto de caer por sus mejillas, pero paso su otra pata por ellos y evito que corrieran y humedecieran su pelaje; el la soltó y Tigresa retrajo sus garras.

-Ya conoces ese sendero, ya lo has recorrido, ¿Por qué seguirlo?-

-Mis problemas, aun no los he resuelto y debo… mi madre debe descansar en paz, no puedo permitir que ellos… no le permitan descansar en paz-

-Tu madre vivió su vida, al morir ella ya descansa en paz, no importa lo que hagan en este mundo, su descanso no será perturbado-

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-

-Hay cosas que impiden nuestro descanso, culpas, remordimientos, objetivos sin terminar, pero nada más, todo lo que se haga fuera del mundo espiritual al que ahora pertenece, no le perturbara, aunque… quizá solamente una cosa podría hacerlo…- Tigresa meditaba cada palabra, cada significado y buscaba si realmente el tenia razón.

-¿Cuál podría ser?- pregunto.

-Tú… solo tú, tus problemas, tus dudas, tus decisiones, ella cuida de ti, ella se preocupa por ti, incluso después de la muerte ella vela por ti, siente culpa por no poder estar contigo, por no poder aliviar tu dolor, el remordimiento de no brindarte una vida feliz, de no poder apartarte de este sendero, eres tú la única que puede darle un descanso, siempre y cuando… cambies tu camino-

"_**¿Eso será cierto?, ¿tendrás razón?, madre, madre, madre, ¿acaso perturbo tu descanso?, ¿Qué debo hacer?, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, lo sabes, simplemente… dame una señal"**_

Un chapoteo en el agua, unas risas, unas voces, giro y busco con la vista de donde provenían, de donde venia, debían estar cerca.

-Parece que has obtenido tu señal- Miro a Takezo, su habilidad de ver su corazón, su profundidad, era asombrosa, y a la vez, tenebrosa.

-¿Te puedo pedir una cosa?- pregunto.

-Adelante- respondió Takezo.

-No mires más mi corazón-

-Jajá yo nunca lo vi sin tu permiso, tu me lo mostraste, tu lo abriste a mi… ¿ahora te puedo pedir yo una cosa?-

-Adelante-

-Abre tu corazón a él, muéstralo a él, bríndaselo, regálaselo a él- Sin duda vio muy profundo de ella, tan profundo que vio a él, a Po, a su amor.

-Ya tienes tu señal, ya tienes tu camino, ya tienes una respuesta, ve, solo ve- y como en el pasado, se fue, se marcho, como el extraño que es, como el vagabundo que dijo ser.

-Shinmen Takezo… gracias-

Siguió las risas, las voces, atravez del rio siguiendo su corriente, desde la orilla, comenzó a ver algunos arbustos y se aproximo a ellos, escondiéndose y mirando pudo observar a alguien ya muy bien conocido.

-Po…- susurro, él se encontraba pescando en compañía del pequeño panda, ambos se divertían, se reían y platicaban, el lo llamaba "papá", Tigresa observaba don detenimiento, imaginándose lo que paso en la vida de Po desde que ella incumplió su promesa de regresar.

-Papá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- la voz del pequeño oso era tierna, infantil, llena de inocencia.

-Sabes que si- respondió Po.

-¿Quién es la… la… la ti… ti…?- el pequeño no podía articular bien esa palabra, Po rio por eso.

-¿Tigre?- pregunto.

-Si, ¿Quién es la Tigre que me salvo?- Po nunca le había contado sobre ella, el pequeño le miraba con curiosidad, aguardando su respuesta, mas no era el único, oculta tras los arbustos, la felina esperaba también con impaciencia.

-Es una vieja amiga, la conocí cuando yo tenía tu edad, pero un día nos separamos, y no nos volvimos a ver… hasta ahora- Tigresa lamento el no haber vuelto, el no regresar con el, pero la vergüenza de sus actos, su fama de asesina, no podría verlo a los ojos.

-¿Tu la quieres mucho verdad?- pregunto el pequeño.

-Si, siempre la he querido, siempre, a pesar de todo-

Regreso al pueblo, pensativa, meditando, la fiesta comenzaba, las calles se inundaban con gente, festejando, celebrando.

-Aquí estas, ¿Dónde has estado?- Yuanjia apareció a sus espaldas, con una botella en su pata y bastante alegre, había estado bebiendo.

-Meditando- respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

-Pues parece que te sirvió, te ves más… feliz, por cierto… ¿Qué decidiste?- Tigresa borro su sonrisa, Yuanjia la miro seriamente.

Tomo su espada con todo y funda, retirándola de su espalda y sosteniéndola en sus patas, Yuanjia miro su expresión, sonrió.

-Consérvala, esa espada representa un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo camino, su hoja esta limpia- Tigresa lo miro, el había entendido que decisión había tomado ya.

-¿Entonces nos quedaremos a festejar?- pregunto el lobo, Tigresa asintió.

-¿Qué pasara con esos…idiotas?- pregunto refiriéndose a la situación sin resolver, la felina miro al cielo, a la luna.

-No pienso seguir, ahora se que la única forma de que mi madre descanse en paz es que yo este en paz conmigo misma, y la única forma de hacerlo será que yo me aparte de este camino-

-Me alegra oír eso- una voz sonó a sus espaldas, al girarse se toparon con el panda quien les miraba con esa calidez, con esa sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?- Yuanjia le susurro al oído.

-Nos quedaremos hoy, y mañana veremos que hacer- le contesto al odio de la misma forma.

-Bien, entonces los dejos solos- nos vemos después- Po y Tigresa quedaron solos en medio de la multitud.

-Ven, hablemos- la felina le siguió por las calles hasta llegar a un lugar un poco apartado, había algunas bancas donde sentarse, un lugar donde charlar tranquilamente.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- pregunto ella.

-Es difícil… pero quería saber… ¿Qué ha pasado en todo este tiempo?-

-Tienes razón, es difícil de explicar- Tigresa clavo sus ojos en los de él.

-Después de que nonos volvimos a ver, desde pequeños, me enfrente a muchos peligros, a muchos enemigos, he hice cosas terribles para librarme de ellos, mis actos mancharon mis patas, mi pelaje, mi ser, cuando nos rencontramos aquella vez, mis heridas fueron producto de mis batallas, de mis luchas, no quería entrometerte en eso que salieras herido por mi culpa, por eso me marche, antes de que algo grabe sucediera-

-Prometiste volver, ¿Por qué no cumpliste tu promesa?-

-Por que no me creí capaz de volverte a ver a los ojos- aparto su vista de la de él.

-No perdonarías lo que he hecho, nunca, todos mis crímenes, todo el dolor que he provocado, nunca me perdonarías- Sintió el repentino calor rodeándola, abrazándola, reconfortándola.

-Te equivocaste, ¿Por qué no te perdonaría?, si yo te amo, y te amare pase lo que pase- ella también lo abrazo, colocando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Yo también te amo…- ambos se separaron un poco y se miraron fijamente, viéndose reflejados en los ojos del otro, sintieron el deseo de unirse, acercaron sus rostros lentamente y unieron sus labios en un dulce beso, una muestra de su amor, un amor que a pesar de todo, viviría eternamente dentro de sus corazones.

-Realmente el no es mio, era hijo de un amigo, rayos los dos éramos como hermanos, y cuando el murió yo decidí hacerme cargo de el pequeño, desde entonces hemos estado juntos-Tigresa se animo a preguntarle por el pequeño, fue un alivio el saber eso; ambos caminaban por el pueblo con tranquilidad, disfrutando de su mutua compañía, ya estaba decidido, al día siguiente, en la noche, cuando el festival terminase, se marcharían muy lejos, Tigresa no quiso explicarle los problemas inconclusos que le perseguían, Po no pregunto mas, estaba de acuerdo con ella, una nueva vida les esperaba lejos de ahí, muy lejos.

-Ya veo- fue su respuesta ocultando un poco esa felicidad.

-¿Creías acaso que yo…?- Po se sonrojo con solo pensarlo, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y su pelaje no lo oculto, no tan bien como el de Tigresa cuyas mejillas también se encendieron con tal idea.

-Si, lo llegue a pensar- contesto avergonzada, por un segundo los dos se quedaron callados para después reír un poco por ello.

Ambos entraron de regreso al restaurante, ahora estaba lleno, varios animales charlaban y disfrutaban de los fideos, mientras que el ganso estaba más que apurado, pero feliz, de tener tanta clientela, los dos se sentaron en la barra y rápidamente fueron atendidos.

-¿A donde se fue tu amigo?- pregunto Po en referencia de Yuanjia.

-Debe estar festejando en algún lado- respondió sin mucha importancia.

-Te molesta si pregunto… ¿Qué paso con él?- Tigresa trago grueso mientras miraba su plato, sentía un nudo en la garganta al hablar de él, remordimiento y culpa le invadían al recordarlo.

-¿Te refieres a… Lupo?- pregunto con tristeza en su voz.

-SI no deseas hablar de eso, lo entiendo-

-Después de que nos marchamos… hubo un enfrentamiento muy fuerte, no podía ganarlo, mi fuerza no era suficiente y estuve a punto de morir a manos de mi enemigo… el cumplió su promesa, la promesa que hizo contigo… me protegió, pero le costo la vida, salvo mi vida a cambio de la suya-

"_-Cuida de ella- Le dijo a Lupo mientras veía que ella se marchaba._

_-Lo prometo- le respondió el lobo con una sonrisa para después ir tras Tigresa"._

-Lo lamento- fue todo lo que pudo decir, recordaba aquella vez que los vio partir, recordando cuando los vio llegar.

"_-¡Ayuda!- un grito de ayuda le alerto, podía escucharse desde el campo donde el trabajaba, se quito el sombrero y alzo la vista buscando al pobre animal que ayuda pedía, pronto lo vio, o podría decirse que los vio, al lobo, apresurado corriendo velozmente, pidiendo que alguien le auxiliara, y a la Tigre que llevaba en brazos, rápidamente dejo sus instrumentos tirados en la tierra y se aproximo a donde la multitud se reunía, algunos aldeanos revisaban a la joven felina pero no sabían mucho de medicina, salvo él._

_-¡Tiene que haber alguien que pueda curar sus heridas!- gritaba desesperado._

_-Yo puedo- alzo la voz llamando su atención, abriéndose paso, al mirarla, se horrorizo._

_-Esta muy mal, muy mal, es increíble que aun respire- decía sorprendido._

_-¿Pero puedes ayudarla?, ¿cierto?- el lobo se lo pedía con los ojos, con la mirada._

_-Si, claro que puedo, llevémosla a mi casa, ahí podre curarla- rápidamente el lobo la cargo en sus brazos y siguió al panda, al entrar se dirigieron a una habitación donde el comenzó a curarla, seria difícil, extremadamente difícil, tenia que ser muy cuidadoso, el lobo solo observaba._

_-¿Cómo fue que ella…?- preguntaba el panda._

_-Una pelea, el maldito era muy fuerte- _

_-Tráeme algunas cosas de aquel armario, las voy a necesitar- rápidamente se aproximo a donde el panda le indico, mientras el seguía concentrado, miraba el estado de la Tigre, pidiendo que resistiera, de pronto miro aquel emblema en su hombro, brillante, resplandeciendo bajo aquella túnica._

_-Aquí están, es todo lo que encontré- vendas, agujas, pequeños frascos de vidrio con medicamentos y algunos otros objetos._

_-¿Puedes quitarle la túnica? me estorba- obedeció rápidamente y le quito la túnica junto con el emblema rápidamente, Po se percato de esto, prefirió no preguntar, ya se hacia una idea de quien era ella y como es que había acabado en ese estado._

_Al terminar de curarla y saber que estaría bien, el lobo se presento formalmente y dio las gracias._

_-Te lo agradezco, y he de decir por adelantado que ella también- expreso su gratitud con una reverencia._

_-No me agradezcas, fue lo correcto, aunque tardara en recuperarse- _

_-Ella es fuerte, te apuesto que en unos días estará de pie causando problemas jajá-_

_-¿Sabes como se llama?- pregunto Po mirándola acostada, inconsciente._

_-Tigresa- Sonrió al escuchar su nombre, era ella, tenia razón, la había reconocido, era ella._

_-Sera mejor dejarla descansar-Lupo asintió y se fue, dejando solo al panda con Tigresa, Po se acerco a ella y acaricio su mejilla._

_-No me imagino por cuanto has pasado, pero veo que tienes a un buen compañero- susurro._

_Había pasado un día y Lupo había estado con ella si quitarle un ojo de encima, esperando a que despertara._

_-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto Po con una bandeja con alimentos, Lupo asintió, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a comer, Po solo miraba a la felina, estaba tan preocupado como Lupo, realmente no sabia quien estaba mas pendiente de ella pues los dos apenas y se habían separado de ella._

_-¿Ustedes dos… son pareja?- la pregunta del panda le hizo atragantarse y apunto de ahogarse escupió la comida._

_-No, no, claro que no, solo somos amigos, ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?- pregunto Lupo extrañado, mirándolo con una ceja alzada, el panda sonrió nerviosamente._

_-Bueno, pensé… por como te preocupaste tanto por ella… imagine…- solo balbuceaba._

_-No, Non, Nicht, Ne, Niet- decía mientras negaba con la cabeza._

_-¿Eh?- pregunto confuso el panda._

_-Que no-_

_-Esta bien, ya entendí, lo siento- _

_-Solo somos amigos, cuido de ella, eso es todo, me preocupe cuando salió herida, me preocupo por que mejore, es todo-_

_-Entonces debes ser un gran amigo, uno muy bueno-_

_-Eso creo, eso creo-"_

-Cumplió su promesa, como Lobo, como amigo- contesto Tigresa mientras seguía comiendo, después los dos salieron, disfrutarían esa noche.

-Los fuegos artificiales están por empezar, ¿quieres verlos?-

-Me encantaría-

Los fuegos artificiales inundaron el cielo, con color, con belleza, ambos miraban felices, observaban con detenimiento desde lo alto de una apartada colina, abrazados, juntos, felices de estar los dos solos, compartiendo su amor, demostrándoselo mutuamente, besándose tierna y cariñosamente, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos.

Los besos, las caricias, aumentaban, el recorría su cuerpo lenta y suavemente mientras la besaba con intensidad, olvidándose de todo lo demás, quedando solo los dos, sin pensar, solo se dejaban llevar, pronto ella se separo un poco y comenzó a desvestirse frente a el, quedando desnuda, sin ocultar nada, no deseaba ocultar ante el nada, entregándose completamente, sin temor, sin vergüenza, pues lo amaba a él y a nadie mas; quedo hipnotizado por su cuerpo, por su bella figura, por todo su ser, la tomo suavemente por la cintura, acariciando su suave pelaje, comenzó por besarla en los labios y fue bajando por su cuello cubriéndola de suaves y tiernas caricias; lo tomo entre sus brazos, rodeando su cuello, mirándolo a los ojos, con un brillo especial, ambos se besaron y ella quedo encima de él, estaban listos para lo que venia, sus cuerpos se los pedían, que se unieran, que fueran uno.

-Te amo…- exclamo al sentir como se introducía dentro de ella, como ella se entregaba, comenzando a sentir placer, éxtasis, una combinación de emociones le recorría el cuerpo a la vez que ella movía sus caderas, gemía de placer, aferrándose al cuerpo de él, besándolo, sintiendo sus caricias recorrerle el cuerpo, tocando sus pechos, acariciando su abdomen, recorriendo sus muslos mientras el gemía también, mientras sentía el interior de ella, mientras sentía como lo recorría, ese vaivén que le volvía loco, el movimiento de su cuerpo que le enloquecía, ese cuerpo perfecto.

-Te amo Tigresa… te amo-

* * *

Ambos platicaban alegremente, compartiendo una botella, brindando y disfrutando del espectáculo de luces en el cielo, charlando de cosas de la vida, de las situaciones, de los problemas y de las posibles soluciones, El viejo Lobo y el extraño, el vagabundo.

-En este mundo hay lazos más espesos que la sangre Yuanjia- decía el vagabundo de sombrero y bufanda roja.

-Eso lo se, pero es la sangre la que corre por nuestras venas, por las venas de todos nosotros, es la sangre que corre por el mundo, la Sangre que Corre por todos lados-

-La sangre que fluye atravez del tiempo, atravez de la corriente-

-Lo vez Takezo, la sangre es nuestro legado, un legado que corre por las venas de nuestros hijos, y de los hijos de nuestros hijos, puede que tengas razón y existan lazos mas fuertes que la sangre, pero al final, la sangre es lo único que podemos tener en común-

-Entonces dime, ¿Qué pasa cuando la sangre es derramada?- pregunto Takezo.

-El Rio de la vida, El rio Sangra-

* * *

**Si encontraron problemas de ortografía o coherencia, avísenme, que luego se me pasan y no los corrijo, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos.**

**León**** a sus ordenes.**


	9. El Río que Sangra

**Kung Fu panda y sus personajes son propiedad de Dreamworks**

* * *

**El Rio que Sangra**

-Aun lo recuerdo, después de todo, era mi verdadero padre-

"**Regresamos temprano, me habría gustado estar a solas con el durante mas tiempo, disfrutar de nuestro amor pero… el tenia una gran responsabilidad… que pronto también será mía"**

-¿Qué recuerdas de él?- pregunto ella, el pequeño la miro dudoso y un poco indeciso.

-Era grande y fuerte, siempre me cargaba en la espalda, jugaba conmigo todos los días, me acostaba y me contaba un cuento antes de dormir, recuerdo que todos lo respetaban mucho, incluso Po, eran amigos- respondió el pequeño con cierta tristeza al recordarlo.

-Lamento lo que paso con él-

-Aun tengo a Po, ahora el es mi padre- respondió con una gran sonrisa, parecía que todos eran así, cálidos, amistosos, felices.

Pudo verle acercándose, caminando y charlando a la vez con Yuanjia, el pequeño se levanto y fue corriendo hacia él, rápidamente le abrazo y Po se agacho para levantarlo y subirlo en sus hombros.

-Parece que estuvieron bien sin mí- decía Po.

-Si, Tigresa me cuido muy bien, jugo conmigo- al escuchar las palabras del pequeño el Viejo lobo le dirigió una sonrisa burlona a la felina, no pensó que tuviera un lado tan… tierno.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- respondió Po alegremente.

-Disculpen que pregunte, ¿Cuándo nos iremos?- pregunto Yuanjia.

-Esta noche, al terminar el festival- contesto Tigresa, se levanto del suelo y sacudió sus ropas un poco sucias por la tierra, había estado jugando con el pequeño en el jardín de la pequeña casa que Po había rentado por unos días, le habría gustado quedarse mas tiempo en aquel pueblo, pero seria arriesgarse a ser encontrada, lo que mas quería ahora era escapar, huir y desaparecer, no seria sencillo terminar con sus problemas de esa forma, pero tenia que intentarlo.

Yuanjia pareció meditar la respuesta, se rascaba la barbilla y miraba al suelo, finalmente la volvió a mirar seriamente.

-Bien, me parece bien, iré a… alistar algunas cosas- le guiño un ojo a la felina, capto el mensaje enseguida, un gracias se dibujo en aquella sonrisa, el viejo lobo se dio vuelta y rápidamente se esfumo en las calles del pueblo.

-¿Alistar?- preguntaba Po.

-No te preocupes, no es nada- intento distraerlo de ese tema, mientras le tomaba de la mano, por primera vez tenia pensado en disfrutar de su día, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, viviría su vida.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, la luz naranja iluminaba todo el lugar, las ruinas, las casas destruidas, una ciudad destruida y abandonada, desolada y golpeada por la destrucción y el tiempo, tan solo quedaba un vestigio de la grandeza perdida, aquel cerezo, aun florecía, aun vivía, aun conservaba su belleza; debajo del hermoso árbol se hallaban el leopardo y la Zorra, Tai Lung y Nora descansaban, mirando el atardecer, hasta que unas pisadas le alertaron de la presencia de alguien.

-¿Qué pasa Yueci?- pregunto sin mirarla.

-Todo esta listo Señorita Nora, ya todo esta listo- contesto con suma emoción en su voz, la pavorreal estaba alegre.

-Entonces llego el momento, avisa a los tres de que saldremos, tal parece que nuestra invitada no llegara a tiempo, tendremos que ir por ella, motivarla a venir- Nora se levanto del suelo seguida de Tai Lung.

-Como desee Señorita- una gran sonrisa se formo en el rostro de ambas, todo estaba por comenzar.

Po y Tigresa disfrutaban de la puesta de sol, el pequeño Xiao estaba dormido desde hacia un rato, mientras que ellos charlaban.

-¿Qué sucedió con su padre?-

-Murió, en una pelea, en este tiempo uno puede encontrarse a la muerte en cada esquina, sin duda todo esto se esta volviendo un caos, comprendo el por que quieres que nos vayamos muy lejos, por que la necesidad de marcharnos-

-Puedo preguntar… ¿de que murió?-

-La arrogancia, la terquedad, la imprudencia, muchas cosas le llevaron a su tumba; el y yo éramos como hermanos, y como los hermanos tuvimos puntos de vista diferentes, diferentes opiniones, diferentes formas de ver al mundo y sus problemas, eso fue lo que nos distancio un poco, tuvimos peleas y por un tiempo nos distanciamos, fue en el tiempo en que nos rencontramos, cuando te cure, y tiempo después de que te marchaste el regreso, arrepentido y cansado, Xiao viajaba con él, los problemas que acarreaba en sus hombros le arrebataron a su esposa y por poco le arrebatan a su hijo, regreso para pedir mi ayuda y como nuestra amistad era algo a lo que yo no podía darle la espalda, le ayude, él cargaba con algo que todos querían, que todos deseaban, y que solo traía muerte… ¿sabes a que me refiero?- Tigresa tiene los ojos muy abiertos, escuchando atentamente cada palabra, respondió a su pregunta asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No entiendo por que la codicia, la sed de poder puede llevar a alguien a cometer terribles actos, o a convertirse en una bestia, un monstruo, él era uno de esos, codicioso y orgulloso de su propio poder, buscando alcanzar algo que todos querían por igual pero que solo uno podría tener, y cuando lo obtuvo, fue como quitarse una venda de los ojos, ahí se percato de su error, ahí quiso dar marcha atrás pero… se le negó, fue entonces cuando pidió mi ayuda "No mas… No mas por favor… no mas" me decía, una y otra vez me lo decía de rodillas, quería que fuera yo quien acabara con todo, no se lo permitiría a nadie mas… en este mundo hay lazos mas espesos que la sangre, le prometí que cuidaría a Xiao, le prometí que le protegería y eso es lo que he hecho hasta ahora- Miro su Katana sosteniéndola firmemente entre sus patas.

-¿Sabes por que ese tipo secuestro a Xiao ese día?, ¿Por qué tipos como esos se meten con un panda gordo y un niño?... por que tengo algo que todos están buscando, algo que todos quieren, pero no pienso entregárselos, pienso llevarme esto a la tumba- La felina unió todas las piezas, comprendió toda la historia, entendió todo lo que le dijo Po, tan solo faltaba algo por saber.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?- pregunto con suma curiosidad.

-Huo, Xiao Huo- respondió.

"_No lo conozco… solo se su nombre… se llama… Huo… es un… es un…"_ ahora sabia quien era al que había buscado, de quien andaba persiguiendo, trago hondo, sintió un golpe en el corazón, tenia temor a preguntar a pesar de que ya sabia la respuesta que le daría, prácticamente se lo había dicho, pero tenia que estar segura.

-¿Lo tienes contigo, cierto?-

-Si, desde se día lo he llevado conmigo y pienso llevármelo hasta la tumba- una explosión en el pueblo llamo su completa atención de inmediato, los dos se pusieron de pie, observando la gran nube de polvo que se alzaba frente a ellos.

-¿Papá, que sucede?- el pequeño panda se había despertado y miraba preocupado a su padre.

-No pasa nada Xiao, pero no te separes de mí, ¿entendiste?-

-Si-

-Tigresa, tengo que llevarlo a un lugar seguro-

-Ve, yo me hare cargo de lo que sea que este pasando- Po asintió y se dispuso a cargar a Xiao en sus brazos pero antes de poder tomarlo alguien o algo se lo arrebato tan rápido que apenas pudo reaccionar.

-¡Xiao!-

-¡papá!- el grito del pequeño alerto a Tigresa, dio un poderoso salto en el aire y trato de alcanzar a la sombra que se alejaba en el aire con el pequeño en brazos.

-Lluvia Negra- reconoció aquella lluvia de flechas, ya se había enfrentado a esos enemigos antes, la habían encontrado, tuvo que retroceder y esquivar los mortales proyectiles, debido a esto dejo ir al captor del pequeño.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- esa voz, Nora, frente a ellos estaba la Zorra de pelaje negro sujetando al panda.

-¡Déjalo ir ahora!- grito el panda tomando la Tsuka de su espada y desenfundándola de inmediato, apuntando el filo se su Katana hacia ella.

-Pero que tierno, ¿el es tu novio?, ¡es increíble, la legendaria Muerte Carmesí si tiene corazón!- intento golpearla y buscar arrebatarle a Xiao de las patas pero Nora retrocedió y pateándola en el abdomen la obligo a mantenerse atrás.

-¡Oh!, ¿de verdad crees que te podrías escapar de mi?, ¡¿Qué podrías escapar a tu castigo?!-

-¡Suéltalo, el no tiene nada que ver con esto!- le amenazo Tigresa con furia, sabia que si no actuaba rápido todo iba a salir muy mal, y con la puesta de sol anunciando la llegada de la noche, la oscuridad dificultaría las cosas y la felina ya no estaba dispuesta a soportar mas perdidas.

-¿Quieres que suelte al pequeño?, ven por mi- varias bombas de humo explotaron alrededor, dejando ciega a Tigresa.

-¡Tigresa!- pudo escuchar el llamado de Po.

-¡Po!- grito también, tratando de ubicarlo con su voz, más lo único que escuchaba eran pasos rápidos que se acercaban a ella, desenfundo su espada y se preparo para un ataque, cerrando sus ojos y confiando en su olfato y audición, podía escucharlos, eran dos, la rodeaban; vio su oportunidad y levantando su espada dio un giro con ella buscando cortar en un giro a sus adversarios, y al abrir los ojos observo como uno de ellos estaba justo sobre el filo de su arma, de pie sobre ella, en perfecto equilibrio.

-¿Pero como?- recibió una patada en el rostro para luego recibir un ataque por la espalda que la estrello contra el suelo, uno de ellos le presiono la cabeza contra el piso colocando su pata sobre ella.

-¿Qué hará ahora Muerte Carmesí?, ya no tiene a donde correr, ni quien le ayude- aquel encapuchado, aquel enmascarado le resultaba familiar, su voz.

-Te equivocas- salió volando contra una pared, Tigresa pudo levantarse y miro a Po, quien de un simple golpe le había quitado de encima a ese oponente.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, ¿Dónde esta el otro?, estoy segura de que eran dos- aquella que llevaba una mascara blanca con dos cuernos y larga barba les embistió con fuerza, y la sombra detrás de ellos les golpeo por la espalda, estaban aturdidos, y no podían hacer mucho, estaban siendo apaleados y Tigresa se culpaba por ello, fue descuidada, se confió pensando que no seria encontrada por sus perseguidores, por Nora, pronto el recuerdo del pequeño llego a su mente, imaginar su perdida, su muerte…

-¡AAAAHHHHHHH!- su grito fue desgarrador, golpeo el suelo y se impulso hacia arriba, Tigresa miraba como Po se elevaba en el aire y se perdía en el cielo, los dos enmascarados levantaron sus cabezas buscando a donde se había ido el panda, más antes de poder ubicarlo les ataco con una patada descendente que agrieto el piso y los obligo a saltar para esquivarlo.

-¡Cobardes!- les llamo a la vez que sujetaba su Katana con fuerza, se lanzo sobre ellos buscando cortarlos con ella, vieron la fuerza, la velocidad con la que el ataque se dirigía hacia ellos, buscaron evitar aquellos cortes, apenas lo lograron pues el filo del sable corto parte de sus mascaras, tres cuernos cayeron al suelo y parte de sus túnicas negras fueron cortadas.

-Suficiente, ya estoy harto de ustedes dos- un de ellos hablo, se deshizo de la túnica que cubría su cuerpo, y de la mascara que ocultaba su rostro, dejo ver a un gran Buey de largos y filosos cuernos, de mirada muerta y decaída, pero un brillo mortal se veía en ellos.

-Ox…- susurro Tigresa.

"_-Bienvenidos a Gongmen jóvenes, es un placer conocer a los alumnos de Shifu, pueden llamarme Ox- el gran Buey se presento cordialmente, Nora sonreía feliz, y Tai Lung y Tigresa reverenciaban al maestro con profundo respeto._

_-Es un placer conocerlo maestro, yo soy Tai Lung soy hermano de…-_

_-Nora, lo se, no hay día que no hable de ti Jeje, vengan, supongo que querrán descansar de su pesado viaje-_

_El palacio de Gongmen era hermoso, los pasillos llenos de Jade y oro, de marfil y plata, de tesoros inimaginables y de secretos ocultos, eso era lo que mas le llamaba la atención a la felina, pues aquella ciudad fue la cuna de la Guerra, de la barbarie, del caos… los secretos y las muertes que ocultaban las calles y los edificios, las paredes del palacio, era lo mas atrayente del lugar, lo que mas despertaba la curiosidad de aquel que pisaba Gongmen._

_-Maestro Ox- le llamo con seriedad, el maestro se giro y la miro con curiosidad, esperando._

_-¿Es cierto lo que dicen de Gongmen?- pregunto con curiosidad._

_-¿De que hablas?- fue indiferente, ocultaba la verdad tras esa indiferente pregunta._

_-Los Emblemas, aquí nacieron los dos Títulos, ¿es cierto?- fue clara y directa, simplemente deseaba saberlo._

_-Tigresa no deberías…- Tai Lung intentaba evitar aquel tema de nuevo, esos emblemas solo traían problemas. _

_-Descuida chico, si ella quiere saber, lo sabrá… aparecieron aquí, simplemente aparecieron en la época de las grandes Guerras, se dice que una vez fueron uno, ambas partes estaban unidas, mas no eran las únicas, partes de un mismo manto, fueron separadas intencionalmente en busca de repartir el poder, mas las Guerras perdieron la mayoría de esas partes, y tan solo quedaron dos, "El Guerrero y El Dragón", aquí surgieron mas no se sabe quien los creo, ni quien creo el Manto del que una vez fueron parte los Emblemas… ¿eso responde tu pregunta?- Tigresa asintió con la cabeza._

_-Si, gracias Maestro Ox-"_

EL gran Buey le miraba con frialdad, con ira y odio a la vez, Tigresa se levanto del suelo y se aproximo al lado de Po.

-¿Les conoces?- pregunto el panda.

-Si… de hace mucho tiempo- respondió.

-Veo que aun nos recuerdas- su voz, esa voz gruesa, seca, fría.

-Maestro Ox, Maestro Rino…- exclamo y al decir esto la segunda sombra se descubrió, el enorme rinoceronte, se estiro y dejo de estar encorvado, era más alto de lo que parecía bajo esa túnica negra.

-Ha pasado mucho Tigresa…- le miro, con la misma mirada de su compañero, su cuerno negro brilla con intensidad, su piel gruesa y resistente, la felina en ese momento supo, que no habría mucho que hacer, de esa batalla no saldría intacta.

"_Era impresionante, increíble, imparable, así era el maestro Rino cuando tomaba impulso, no había nadie que le detuviera, todos caían ante él, ante su poder, ante su martillo._

_-Espero ver grandes cosas de los alumnos de Shifu- el sonido que hizo al chocar su martillo contra el suelo fue estremecedor, como el de un Trueno._

_-Sera un placer mostrarle nuestras habilidades Maestro Rino- Tai Lung estaba un poco nervioso, después de todo estar frente a una leyenda de ese nivel pondría nervioso a cualquiera._

_-Su oponente seré yo, empiecen- los dos le miraron con incredulidad, los dos felinos se miraron entre si impactados y temblorosos._

_-¿Qué esperan?, ¿no me escucharon acaso?, dije que seré su oponente, ¡empiecen!- no les quedo otra opción, se colocaron en posición y saltaron directo a enfrentarlo._

_-¡Les falta defensa!-_

_-¡Su ataque no es suficientemente fuerte!-_

_-¡Pésima velocidad!-_

_-¡¿Así quieren vencer a sus oponentes?!-_

_Cayeron exhaustos, débiles, cansados, golpeados y adoloridos, Rino era terrible, no por nada se hablaba mucho de él, de sus historias, no por nada era una leyenda viviente._

_-Parece que Shifu los ha entrenado bien- exclamo._

_-¿Habla enserio?, perdimos frente a usted- respondió Tai Lung incrédulo de las palabras del rinoceronte._

_-Luchar a mi nivel, pocos lo hacen, pocos duran tanto contra mí, quizá para ustedes fue un instante, pero en realidad ha pasado más de una hora desde que inicio el combate; y siendo sincero, nadie a durado mas de un par de minutos frente a mi-_

_-¡Hermano, ¿estas bien?!- Nora llego corriendo para auxiliar a su hermano ayudándole a levantarse._

_-Descuida, tu hermano es muy fuerte- la tranquilizo, Tigresa solo miraba mientras se levantaba sola y con dificultad, con cierta decepción en su mirada, decepción de si misma._

_-Tienes talento pequeña, mucho talento latente- la voz del maestro sonó a su espalda, se giro y lo miro fijamente y le reverencio._

_-Fue un honor combatir contra usted, lamento no ser… lo suficientemente fuerte- se disculpo frente a él._

_-¿No escuchaste lo que dije verdad?, tienes talento, solo necesitas esforzarte mas, entrenar mas y veras que algún día, me superaras incluso a mi- Tigresa le miro y sonrió ligeramente mientras le daba otra reverencia._

_-Entonces entrenare mas duro y un día… espero volver a enfrentarme a usted y mostrarle… lo fuerte que soy en verdad-"_

Sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos recordaron ese momento del pasado, ambos sabían lo que se avecinaba.

-El día ha llegado Tigresa- se coloco en posición, con una palma al frente y con el puño hacia atrás, Tigresa levanto sus puños.

-Sera mejor que te apartes gordito- Ox se dirigió a enfrentar a Po.

-Deberías ser mas respetuoso con el que te va a patear el trasero- sujeto firmemente su espada, y Ox se preparo a usar sus cuernos.

-Eres un anciano astuto- la tercera sombra peleaba contra el lobo, contra Yuanjia, y este ultimo lo tenia contra la pared, el encapuchado comenzaba a cansarse y no tenia a donde huir.

-Entre la espada y la pared mi amigo, deberías rendirte- le apunto con su espada al cuello.

-Aun no te he mostrado de todo lo que soy capaz- de una patada aparto el arma de su cuello y dio un salto en el aire buscando alejarse del viejo, rápidamente se quito la Túnica que lo cubría revelando a un cocodrilo de piel gruesa y dura, de mirada filosa y penetrante, como el de un depredador, como el depredador que era.

-Esa armadura no te servirá de mucho, forje esta cosa para perforar cosas mucho más resistentes que tu gruesa piel- el brillo verde envolvió su espada y esta se alargo, dándole una nueva forma, la forma de una alabarda de doble filo.

-Espero estés listo- un temblor, el sonido de un trueno, les hizo voltear hacia el pueblo.

-Tigresa…- exclamo preocupado Yuanjia al mirar una nube de polvo levantarse a lo lejos.

-No deberías distraerte viejo- sintió el metal atravesarle el cuerpo, miro a su atacante, aquella Zorra de pelaje negro, mirándole sonriente, diabólicamente, bajo su mirada y vio la corta espada atravesarle el abdomen, ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para bajar la guardia?, Nora retiro su arma de su cuerpo y Yuanjia cayo al suelo, cubriéndose con sus patas la herida, al borde de la inconciencia.

-Dirigiere a ayudar a Ox y Rino, necesitan tu ayuda- le ordeno al Cocodrilo, este asintió y salió disparado hacia el pueblo.

-Pobre herrero, ¿que acaso no sabes que ella solo trae muerte?- pregunto al viejo lobo, mirándolo con desprecio, pero con esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa.

-Ella solo es una pobre chica… aquellos como tu… que solo buscan venganza… son los que solo traen muerte…-

-¡Te equivocas!, su sed de venganza, sus sed de sangre fue la que comenzó con todo esto, ¡ella inicio todo esto!, ella es la única culpable-

-Ella sea arrepentido… ha pensado dejar atrás toda esa vida… todos sus actos… pero tú… tú eres la única… que se interpone…-

-Ni las aguas del Mar lavaran sus actos, ni las lagrimas que derramen tú y todos los demás lo harán-

-Ja… jajajaja… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… El Rio Sangra, la sangre derramada mancha el rio, pero nunca teñirá el mar de rojo… no eres nadie para juzgarla… pues tu misma te has convertido… en lo que buscas destruir… tu venganza no te otorgara paz… y ella no encontrara la paz… hasta que todo haya sido olvidado… El Mar Llora… llora por que no encuentran la paz…-

-¿Qué… tonterías… dices anciano?- pregunto confundida por sus palabras, pero solo se engañaba a si misma, sabia muy bien a que se refería él.

-Ella ya lo ha entendido… ¿Por qué tu no?-

-Por que yo tendré paz… ¡cuando ella page por lo que hizo!- le pateo el rostro y lo mando contra la pared de piedra, estrellándose.

Tigresa estaba en el suelo, con varios moretones en su cuerpo y el sin un rasguño, era intocable, su piel, su dura piel era impenetrable, ni sus garras podían atravesarlo, había perdido su espada en un ataque de su parte y apenas podía moverse.

-Ya no eres la pequeña que conocía antes, ya no eres la Tigre de Bengala prometedora, talentosa, fuerte, te has convertido en alguien débil, quebrantable, tus actos te pesan, te duelen, se convirtieron en cadenas gruesas y pesadas, y ahora no te puedes mover, te has quedado atrás- se movió tan rápido que no lo vio, le embistió y le hizo atravesar una pared, la cual se derrumbo a su paso.

-¡Tigresa!- pudo ver la intención, levanto su espada y se cubrió de la cornada de Ox, sus cuernos eran en verdad mortales y resistentes, sus Katana no podía cortarlos.

-No deberías distraerte panda, un error y será tu muerte- Ox estaba confiado, pero en su interior temblaba, no se había enfrentado a alguien como él en mucho tiempo, el que debía tener cuidado era él, un error y su cuerpo que no era tan resistente como sus cuernos, seria cortado por su sable.

-Ya me hartaste, de un movimiento lo hizo apartarse y preparando el golpe, lanzo con velocidad su espada hacia el, Ox se giro y consiguió bloquear su ataque, pero pronto se percato que no estaba del todo a salvo, su cuerno se agrieto y estaba por partirse en dos, apunto de alcanzarle a golpear la cabeza, rápidamente se aparto de un salto, buscando ponerse a salvo.

-Eres arrogante sobre tus destrezas, es bueno que sepas ver cuando tu oponente esta por cortarte la cabeza- respondió sonriente, después dirigió su mirada hacia Tigresa y se dispuso a ir en su ayuda.

-No te entrometas panda- intento envestir a Po pero este dio un salto apoyándose sobre la cabeza del rinoceronte y dejo que se estrellara contra una casa.

-Tigresa, levántate- la tomo del brazo y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Gracias, pero, tenemos que salir de aquí… tenemos… que ir por Xian…- estaba cansada, tenia poca voluntad de pelear, ya no quería luchar mas, pero tenia que hacerlo, simplemente, no había vuelta atrás, justo cuando pensaba que podría ser feliz.

-No irán a ninguna parte…- alzaron sus cabezas y miraron al cocodrilo apuntándoles con su ballesta.

-¡Lluvia negra!- era tarde para apartarse, estaban tan solo a centímetros de ellos, Po no lo dudo, la envolvió con sus brazos y la cubrió con su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos, esperando el impacto… el impacto que no llego.

-¡Suficiente!- esa voz se escucho como un trueno que hizo vibrar todo a su alrededor, las flechas destrozadas cayeron alrededor, Tigresa y Po abrieron sus ojos y miraron al extraño frente a ellos, con su sombrero y bufanda roja, con su gabardina ocultando su cuerpo, el vagabundo.

-Takezo…- sonrió Tigresa al verlo, nunca pensó que fueran rescatados por él, nunca espero que fuera un guerrero.

-¿Quién eres tu extraño?, ¿Por qué intervienes en esta lucha?- Rino fue el primero en encararlo.

-Mi nombre es Shinmen Takezo, y he venido desde muy lejos a conocer a la legendaria Muerte Carmesí, mas no para verla morir a manos de cobardes como ustedes- Rino enfureció y se lanzo a atacarlo pero fue ahí donde se dio cuenta, que su nuevo oponente no era débil, mas bien, estaba por encima de él.

-¡Pero que!- su cuerno fue cortado limpiamente, y cayo al suelo, dejando impactados a los presentes, bajo aquella gabardina se ocultaba una brillante Katana de color negro.

-Sera mejor que se larguen, no quiero tener que cortarlos en pedazos- Rino miro su cuerno en el suelo, miro al extraño sujeto, algo en él no era normal, ni remotamente cercano a algo con lo que se hubiera enfrentado en el pasado.

-Retrocedamos, vayamos con la señorita Nora- Ox y Cocodrilo se miraron por unos segundos para después aceptar y desaparecer rápidamente en una bomba de humo.

-¿Están bien ustedes dos?- pregunto dándose vuelta y viendo al panda y a Tigresa asentir.

-No sabia que lucharas también- le dijo la felina.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, supongo que ocultarme bajo estos harapos ya no será necesario- de un movimiento se deshizo de sus ropas dejando ver a una especie de lobo de pelaje negro con blanco, vestido con un traje negro, un Kamishimo, la vestimenta de un samurái.

-No me esperaba que fueras un lobo- exclamo Tigresa al ver su apariencia.

-¿Un lobo?, jajá, supongo que nunca antes habían visto a alguien como yo, no soy un lobo, soy un Akita, un perro Akita-

-Disculpa mi ignorancia entonces-

-Lamento interrumpir la charla pero debemos ir por Xiao ahora- Tigresa estuvo de inmediato de acuerdo con Po, tenían que salvar al pequeño.

-Entonces vamos-

Héroe, sin duda era digno de ser llamado Héroe, su fuerza, velocidad y resistencia eran indudablemente inigualables, Nora estaba por perder aquel combate, sus destrezas no eran nada frente a las de él, lo que la enfurecía mas que nada, como era posible que a pesar de ser un anciano y estar herido podía superarla a ella.

-¡Tai Lung!- finalmente pidió ayuda a su hermano, el leopardo de inmediato se interpuso entre los dos y con una patada al rostro intento golpear a Yuanjia, pero el anciano se le adelanto y la esquivo haciéndose aun lado, quedando frente a frente con el felino.

-Terminemos con esto, debo tomar mi siesta de la tarde-empuño su espada y nuevamente la hizo transformarse, esta vez en una daga, la hizo girar en su pata y luego sosteniéndola firmemente, la empuño apuntando al frente, hacia el felino.

-Muéstrame lo que tienes gatito- Tai Lung de inmediato se arrojo sobre él, con veloces puñetazos busco golpearlo, Yuanjia usaba sus antebrazos y la misma daga para hacerlo apartarse, manteniéndolo a una distancia prudente y suficiente para que el le pudiera atacar, en una oportunidad abrió una apertura en la defensa de Tai y rápidamente lanzo un ataque con la daga el cual rozo el rostro del leopardo y le dejo un profundo corte en la mejilla.

Le tomo por el brazo y lo arrojo hacia arriba, Yuanjia no pudo evitarlo, sin duda era fuerte y tenía habilidad, de un giro en el aire logro aterrizar de pie, el dolor en su abdomen, la herida le punzaba, se negaba a doblarse, pero no resistiría por mucho tiempo.

Suspiro y bajo un poco la mirada, veía al pequeño panda en brazos de la Zorra de pelaje negro, el pequeño lloraba en silencio, presa del temor que sentía.

-Alabarda- exclamo, al instante su arma volvió a transformarse, la sostuvo en lo alto con ambas patas y comenzó a hacerla girar rápidamente sobre su cabeza.

-¡Tifón!- una gran ráfaga de viento comenzó a girara su alrededor, empezando a ser arrastrados, arrancados del suelo, Tai Lung comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire, presa del viento, mientras que Nora se aferraba al suelo y el pequeño a sus brazos. Yuanjia dejo de girar su alabarda y en un rápido movimiento la estrello en el suelo.

La ráfaga de viento que giraba a su alrededor se convirtió en una onda cortante que lanzo a sus enemigos hacia atrás con gran intensidad, Nora y Tai Lung salieron disparados hacia algunas casas, terminando por impactarse en ellas, mas el pequeño termino ileso, aterrizando suavemente en el suelo gracias al viento, con los ojos cerrados y temblando un poco, temiendo a lo desconocido.

-Ya todo paso pequeño, ya todo esta bien- dijo mientras se arrodillaba junto a el y lo levantaba con uno de sus brazos, cargándolo.

-Maldito… anciano…- Nora se incorporo con dificultad, su vestido se había ensuciado y desgarrado un poco, estaba furiosa, mientras miraba al viejo lobo con ira.

-¡Señorita Nora!- el grito de los tres le cambio la expresión, de inmediato Rino, Ox y Cocodrilo estaban a su lado, Nora sonrió ligeramente suavizando su expresión.

-¿Esta usted bien?, ¿esta herida?- pregunto Rino mirándola sucia y golpeada.

-Yo estoy bien, pero…- Nora se alarmo al ver el cuerno de Rino cortado limpiamente.

-¿Qué les sucedió?- pregunto preocupada a los tres.

-Fuimos descuidados, por favor discúlpenos- respondieron los tres.

-¡Esos malditos!- grito enojada.

Yuanjia miraba a los tres sujetos que acababan de aparecer, la idea de retirarse fue clara y sensata, tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato, estaba herido y cansado, no aguantaría una pelea de ese nivel, al darse vuelta se alivio un poco pues observo a Po, Tigresa y ¿Takezo?, correr hacia él.

-Por un segundo creí que me habían abandonado o que estarían muertos- exclamo alegre de verlos.

-¡Xiao!- Po rápidamente tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño el cual se abrazo fuerte de su padre.

-Al fin apareces- Nora dirigió su mirada a la recién llegada felina la cual le miraba seria y fríamente.

-Terminemos con esto, tu y yo- Tigresa se preparo para luchar contra ella, no portaba su espada en ese momento, pero solo bastaba su fuerza para derrotarla.

-Estoy de acuerdo en terminar con todo esto, pero no será aquí- respondió Nora.

-¿Entonces por que nos atacaste, por que atacaste al pueblo?- pregunto Yuanjia molesto, estaba harto de aquellos problemas.

-De que otra forma llamaría tu atención, de que otra forma te haría luchar de nuevo, solo golpeando done mas te duele podrá haberte atraído, tu querido novio, tus amigos, el pequeño panda… tu madre- Tigresa gruño bajo por tal comentario, ellos habían profanado la tumba de su madre, y a pesar de darse cuenta de que la única forma de dejarla descansar seria dejar de luchar, no podía dejar de sentir rabia al imaginar lo que esos malditos habían hecho con los pocos restos de su madre que tomaron de su tumba.

-Síguenos "Muerte Carmesí", entonces todo terminara- Tai Lung salió de los escombros y cayo frente a Nora y los demás, con una bomba de humo que exploto en el suelo, desaparecieron.

-No pensaras en…- Po estaba preocupado, ya había tenido suficiente con aquel enfrentamiento.

-Tengo qué, no pudo permitirle a esos malditos que intenten atacarnos de nuevo, que te hieran a ti o a Xiao, tengo que terminar con esto- Tigresa apretaba sus puños y miraba al suelo, estaba decidida a acabar con todo esto de una buena vez, mas en ese momento Yuanjia se desplomo en el piso.

-¡Yuanjia!- corrió a ayudarlo, ahí noto la prominente herida en su abdomen.

-Estoy bien, solo es un corte, tan solo estoy… cansado- respondió buscando calmarlos.

-Ves, lo ves, si no detengo esto, ellos continuaran tras de mi y los lastimaran a ustedes también-

El pueblo comenzó a recuperarse, a reconstruir las casas que fueron destruidas y algunas que fueron dañadas, por suerte nadie salió herido en el combate que se presencio en el lugar, y los pueblerinos agradecieron a los que creían sus salvadores, aunque Tigresa no se sintió cómoda con ello, pues ciertamente, era en parte su culpa; Yuanjia estaba mejor, había sido curado por Takezo, y ahora descansaba junto a Xiao, el pequeño también estaba mejor, pero el estrés, y la angustia lo habían dejado exhausto.

-¿Realmente es buena idea?- pregunto Po preocupado por la decisión de su amada.

-Po… se que…- Tigresa sufría por dentro al tener que volver a marchar al combate, ahora tenia algo que perder.

-Se que ya te he fallado una vez, y me es doloroso volverlo a hacer… pero ahora necesito terminar esto de una vez por todas- Po apoyo su pata en el hombro de la felina, sabiendo que tenia razón, y que para poder vivir en tranquilidad, debía terminar con sus problemas de una vez por todas.

-Entonces necesitaras esto- Po se retiro la camisa blanca y dejo ver en su hombro aquella tela brillante que relucía con el color dorado de la muerte, "El Emblema del Guerrero", se lo quito y se lo entrego a ella.

-El ciclo de muerte se acaba, ya no mas sangre, ve y acaba con esto- Tigresa escucho atentamente aquellas palabras, en ese momento el ciclo se rompió, al momento en el que "El Guerrero" le cedió el emblema y no murió, el ciclo de odio y muerte se quebró por primera vez, pero tan solo por un momento, pues "El Dragón" seguía vivo.

-Descuida panda, yo iré con ella- Takezo apareció de repente, con seriedad en su mirada.

-No, no permitiré que alguien salga herido- respondió Tigresa.

-Y yo no permitiré que termines muerta, aquí hay gente que te quiere, y por querer enfrentar tu sola a tus enemigos, podrías terminar cavando tu tumba-

-Yo también iré- dijo Po levantándose decidido a ir con ellos.

-No permitiré que salgas herida, no lo permitiré- Tigresa miro a ambos, sus ojos reflejaban esa voluntad, esa mirada decisiva, no iban a aceptar uno por respuesta.

-Esta bien, iremos los tres, pero no se interpongan en el camino de mi espada, son mis problemas, son mis enemigos, es mi misión-

-¡Entonces esta decidido!- grito Po con entusiasmo, Tigresa no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo.

-¡¿Acaso piensan dejarme solo con este niño?!- se escucho a Yuanjia tras la puerta de su habitación, los tres de inmediato se dirigieron a verlo.

-Tendrás que entretenerlo con algo Yuanjia, o no se estará quieto- exclamo Po al entrar y ver como Xiao jalaba de las orejas al viejo lobo el cual apenas y se podía mover.

-Y con que ¡Ouch!, se supone ¡Ouch!, que lo entretenga, ¡deja de hacer eso!- Xiao solo reía al ver como hacia enojar a Yuanjia.

-Xiao, basta- dijo tranquilamente Po y Xiao de inmediato dejo en paz al lobo y se acerco a su padre.

-Papá, ¿A dónde irán?- pregunto el pequeño con inocencia y una gran sonrisa jugando con las mejillas de su padre.

-Lejos, pero volveremos pronto, te quedaras con Yuanjia por un rato, quizá volvamos por la mañana- respondió Po buscando calmar la curiosidad de Xiao.

-¿Pelearas con los malos otra vez?- pregunto tristemente Xiao, mirando preocupado a Po.

-Tu padre regresara con bien Xiao, yo iré con él- esta vez hablo Tigresa mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas del pequeño panda el cual sonrió por la muestra de cariño.

-Regresen rápido- pidió Xiao a los dos.

-Volveremos por la mañana, te lo prometemos- respondieron ambos, Po miro a Tigresa y junto a Takezo salió del cuarto para esperarla afuera.

-Mientras tanto puedes molestar a Yuanjia, le gusta que le jalen las orejas- al escuchar lo que dijo la felina, comenzó de nuevo a molestar al viejo lobo.

-¡Espera mocoso, deja mis orejas en paz!- grito mientras Xiao reía.

-Volveremos pronto, trata de descansar- la felina se despidió de Yuanjia, sentía culpabilidad, nuevamente alguien a quien quería resultaba herido por intentar protegerla.

-Me pides ¡Ouch!, descansar cuando este mocoso ¡Ouch!, no piensa dejarme en paz-

-Trata de no gritarle mucho, cuéntale alguna de tus historias- contesto burlonamente, Yuanjia solo esbozo una mueca, media sonrisa.

-Trata de no patearles el trasero tan fuerte, ¡y regresa de inmediato para quitarme a este mocoso de encima!- Tigresa solo rio por ello.

Po y Takezo ya la esperaban afuera de la casa, listos para lo que tuvieran que enfrentar, al salir Tigresa emprendieron el rumbo.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- pregunto Po.

-¿Has escuchado sobre Gongmen?- le pregunto Tigresa.

-La legendaria y vieja ciudad de la Guerra, la capital del conflicto eterno, si la conozco, ¿quien no la conoce?-

-Pues ahí es a donde vamos- termino por decir la felina, continuando su camino en silencio.

-Pues si queremos llegar a Gongmen desde aquí, será mejor empezar a correr- exclamo Takezo, Tigresa asintió y los tres iniciaron una carrera en medio de la noche.

-Dime una cosa Takezo, ¿Cuál es tu objetivo, cuales son tus intereses?- Tigresa tenia muchas dudas sobre aquel Akita, misteriosos desde el principio, lo había conocido desde que era una niña, y ahora el decidía luchar a su lado.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?-

-Digamos que el interés y la codicia me trajeron en un principio, y siendo sincero, cuando nos conocimos en el pasado, cuando usted era una niña, yo tenia planeado matar a su madre- Tigresa quedo confusa en ese momento, ¿había escuchado bien?

-En aquel entonces el rumor o la leyenda de lo que aquellos emblemas prometían se había corrido por todo el mundo, y el afán de convertirse en "El Guerrero" y en "El Dragón", se convirtió en una meta o un desafío, y sinceramente, yo había aceptado ese desafío, no fue solo cuestión del destino habernos encontrado en el pasado y encontrarnos ahora-

-¿Entonces por que no…?-

-¿Por qué no mate a su madre, por que no le mate a usted?, es difícil decirlo, pero digamos que yo no soy un asesino realmente, solo soy un vagabundo que buscaba algo de acción, y que ahora busca otra cosa-

-¿Buscar que?-

-Hablaremos de eso cuando usted acabe con sus cadenas, cuando usted sea libre de toda atadura, entonces le diré por que no la mate, por que le ayudo ahora mismo, usted tiene un destino que cumplir, y mi destino es el de ayudarla a cumplirlo- Tigresa no quedo satisfecha con esas respuestas, pero el tenia razón, hablaría después.

-¿Confías en el?- le pregunto Po en voz baja.

-Ya nos salvo una vez, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?-

-Esta bien, sigamos—

"**¿Que pasa cuando se derrama sangre?, ¿Cuándo la vida se es arrebatada por otro?, ¿Cuándo el rio se mancha con sangre?, El Rio Sangra, las aguas se manchan, se tiñen de rojo carmesí, es así como nacen los Ríos de Sangre, como es que los cadáveres son arrastrados por la corriente, contaminados por los cuerpos putrefactos que son arrojados al caudal del rio por la misma muerte, eso sucede cuando se derrama sangre inocente, cuando se derrama sangre de culpables, eso pasa simplemente cuando se mata sin escrúpulos, sin moral, es así como el Mar empieza a Llorar".**

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?, lamento haberme tardado pero tuve contratiempos y bloqueos mentales, he estado cansado y presionado por diversos motivos, pero finalmente aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews con opiniones, comentarios, dudas, etc. nos vemos.**

**León**** a sus ordenes**


End file.
